Ella Smith: The Doctor's Daughter
by Smuzzie
Summary: Ella Smith is the youngest, but only living, daughter of the Doctor. After the Time War, the Doctor spent a few hundred years raising the only person he could save. When he finally decided to get back to life adventuring and attracting trouble with Ella by his side, they met Rose. But what about when Ella met Jack? First in the Doctor's Daughter series. Warning! AU! Rose!Bash
1. Introduction

Hello, my name is Ella Smith, and my story is far from ordinary. My name in Gallifreyan is so long and it doesn't shorten into anything I like, so I chose this Earth name.

I'm the daughter of the Doctor and we are both the last of the Time Lords from Gallifrey. My dad is around 900 years old while I'm around 200. My physical appearance is of a 21 year old woman, I have dark green eyes and very dark pink hair. I'm about 5"5 and my body is an hourglass figure. I'm still in my first regeneration, while Dad is in his tenth. But his ninth incarnation of calling himself the Doctor, his previous incarnation didn't call himself the Doctor.

My dad right now looks like he's in his forties. He's bald and has a big nose and ears, so my nickname for him is Dumbo. Dad's companion at the moment is a blonde girl named Rose Tyler, and to be honest, I don't really like her. She's a bit of a selfish, attention seeking bitch. Can't stand her.

My dad and I always have a companion, I've never chosen the companions. Always dad. A bit unfair actually. I should start looking for a companion of my own that I actually get along with.

I grew up in the TARDIS, adventuring all over the place. I don't really remember much from Gallifrey, I only spent a few years there because of the time war. Dad took me away a few days before he ended the war. All I know is that I was the youngest child of Dad's, I had two brothers and a sister, which I unfortunately, can't remember. My dad also has a Sonic Screwdriver, I have a Laser Spanner because, for some odd reason, me having a Laser Spanner is safer then a Sonic Screwdriver.

Anyway, I should probably get going. Dad's calling me and it sounds important. Bye!


	2. The Empty Child

_**AN: Hello peoples! Yes, another new story. I've so many ideas while I've been gone. So you're going to have to keep up. Love you all!**_

"What's the emergency?" I asked Dad.

"It's mauve," Dad replied.

"That's not good," I said. Rose just looked confused. I walked over to Dad to watch the screen.

"Mauve?" Rose asked. I rolled my eyes at her usual stupidness.

"The universally recognised colour for danger," Dad told her.

"What happened to red?" Rose asked. I face palmed.

"That's just humans. By everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing. It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go," Dad explained.

"And that's safe, is it?" Rose asked.

"Totally," Dad said. A loud 'Bang!' sounded around the room. "Okay, reasonably. Should have said reasonably there. No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us."

"What exactly is this thing?" Rose asked.

"No idea," Dad said honestly.

"Then why are we chasing it?" Rose asked.

"Because it's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London, you idiot. Seriously, you have terrible memory," I told her in a condescending tone.

The TARDIS materialised in a back alley between two terraces. The sort of crowded housing that existed in the 20th century.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" Dad asked.

"Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" Rose joked.

"Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow," Dad said. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as if something was watching us.

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month," I informed them.

"A month? We were right behind it," Rose scoffed, thinking I was wrong and stupid. She always tries to belittle me, and she thinks she's soooo much smarter than me.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want to drive?" I snapped.

"Yeah. How much is a little?" Rose asked.

"A bit," Dad said.

"Is that exactly a bit?" Rose asked yet another question.

"Ish," Dad added.

"What's the plan, then? Are you going to do a scan for alien tech or something?" Rose asked, hoping for some Spock.

"Rose, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask," Dad told her, almost scolding her. Dad showed Rose his psychic paper ID for the occasion.

"Doctor John Smith, Ministry of Asteroids," Rose read out loud.

"It's psychic paper. It tells you..." Dad started.

"Whatever you want it to tell me, I remember," Rose told him.

"You remember! Congratulations! You're not a brainless twat!" I said sarcastically, giving her a fake round of applause. Rose just glared at me while Dad gave me a stern look to which I ignored. We came to a door marked Deliveries Only.

"Sorry," Dad apologised, probably for both the psychic paper and me.

"Not very Spock, is it, just asking," Rose stated.

"Door, music, people. What do you think?" Dad said, his ear pressed against the door.

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?" Rose said angrily. Dad opened the door with the sonic screwdriver, and looked at Rose's Union Flag top.

"Are you sure about that t-shirt?" Dad asked Rose.

"Too early to say. I'm taking it out for a spin," Rose said. I looked around to find the source of the hairs on the back of my neck prickling and saw a child with a gas mask on top of the building.

"Mummy? Mummy?" I heard the child say. I immediately start climbing some stairs and all to get to the child.

"Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute," I heard Dad say from below.

"Mummy?" The child said again.

"Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there!" Rose yelled. I looked down and saw Dad enter the building and Rose look up at the child. "Are you all right up there?"

"Mummy?" The child repeated. I saw Rose start running up a metal fire escape staircase. Just as she starts running up the staircase, I reached the top of the building. I looked around and saw there was no way to get to the next level.

"Just stay there sweetheart. I'm going to get you down, ok?" I said to the child gently. Rose finally arrived at the top and she glared at me, probably wanting to do this all by herself.

"Mummy?" The child repeated. I immediately felt as if this wasn't a normal child.

"Okay, hang on. Don't move!" Rose yelled. Suddenly a rope dangled down in front of Rose and I. She took hold of it and pulled. It seemed secure. I then ran towards the building and ran about two metres up the wall before grabbing the rope and holding on. Rose was using the rope to help her climb up to the child. She obviously hadn't seen what I had.

"Mummy. Balloon!" The child exclaimed. The barrage balloon drifted upwards, pulling Rose and I away from the wall and the child, and dangling us over the alleyway. Rose was yelling for Dad while I was hanging on tightly and remaining calm.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" Rose screamed.

"He's not going to hear you, you twit! Grow some brain cells," I snapped. Rose immediately shut up. Searchlights combed the sky. Explosions and fires started in various parts of London. A squadron of German planes headed for us.

"Okay, maybe not this t-shirt," Rose realised. I rolled my eyes. I looked down at what I was wearing and smiled at how appropriate it was for this era. I was wearing a knee length dress with leggings and flats. The whole outfit was black, perfect for the era.

High over Westminster, Rose finally lost her grip on the thick rope. Unfortunately, she grabbed my foot on the way down and dragged me with her. Screaming, well... Rose was screaming, I was completely calm. We both fell. I crossed my legs in mid-air and felt the air rush past me. Suddenly, we both stopped and we were both caught in a beam.

"_Okay, okay, I've got you,_" an attractive male American's voice sounded. I had always had a weak spot for American accents.

"Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know, how?" Rose yelled.

"_I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field,_" the man's voice said.

"Descent pattern?" Rose asked. I rolled my eyes.

"_Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone?_" Rose just laughed, thinking it was a joke. "_No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument._"

"You know, no one ever believes that," Rose said, turning off her phone.

"Maybe idiots like you. I believe him. Judging by this technology, the phone would mess with the equipment," I said to Rose.

"_Thank you. That's much better,_" the man said.

"Oh, yeah, that's a real load off, that is. I'm hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid with the Union Jack across my chest, but hey! My mobile phone's off!" Rose yelled.

"Oh get over it!" I snapped at Rose.

"_Be with you in a moment,_" the man informed us, laughing.

"_Hold tight!_" The man warned.

"To what?" Rose screamed.

"_Fair point,_" the man agreed.

Rose and I hurtled down the light field and Rose landed in the man's arms. I landed on the ground.

"I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little," the American explained. I studied him and noticed he was extremely handsome. Awesome chocolate brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. A pretty great jawline too.

"Hello," Rose greeted, a little dazed.

"Hello," the American replied.

"Hello. Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough," Rose said. I snorted.

"You are a bit thick," I said.

"Are you all right?" American man asked.

"Fine," Rose told him. The man then put Rose down. "Why, are you expecting me to faint or something?" Rose laughed.

"You look a little dizzy," American man said.

"What about you? You're not even in focus," Rose said. Rose fainted into his arms and he put her on a nearby bunk. He then turned to me.

"Hi!" I waved.

"Are you not gonna faint or something?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm used to this stuff. The twit over there isn't though," I said. "So what's your name? I know you're American, I love Americans."

"Captain Jack Harkness. And you?" Jack said.

"Ella Smith. Nice to meet ya!" I grinned.

"I'm guessing by the way you spoke to blondie over there that you don't get along?" Jack asked.

"Definitely not," I said. "She thinks she's better than me. Smarter, prettier, blah blah blah. She didn't even finish school. Plus she hates me for existing, cause she fancies my dad and I always ruin the moment. On purpose, mind you, don't want my dad to like her."

"Sounds like she has issues," Jack said.

"She does," I said. We both heard a groan from the bunk and saw that Rose was waking up.

"Better now?" Jack asked her.

"You got lights in here?" Rose asked. Jack turned on the lights.

"Hello," Jack said.

"Hello," Rose replied.

"Hello," Jack repeated.

"Let's not start that again," Rose laughed.

"Okay," Jack agreed.

"So, who're you supposed to be, then?" Rose flirted.

"Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer," Jack said, handing her some psychic paper.

"Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me," Rose pointed out, a frown on her face as she read the paper.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time," Rose informed him.

"Ah," Jack sighed.

"And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single, you work out, and you'd like to get to know pixie a bit better," Rose said, looking at me for the last bit.

"I'm a pixie? I know I'm small but a pixie? I like it," I said, and Jack grinned at me. Rose just sent a quick glare at me, as if I was stealing Jack from her.

"Tricky thing, psychic paper," Jack said.

"Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over," Rose said, giving the paper back to Jack.

"Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free," Jack read.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Actually, the word you use is available," Jack pointed out.

"No way," Rose laughed.

"And another one, very," Jack added.

"Shall we try and get along without the psychic paper?" Rose said.

"That would be better, wouldn't it?" Jack asked.

"Hang on!" I said, handing some psychic paper of my own to Jack. "Didn't want to be left out."

"You're single, love adventure, and wouldn't object to getting to know me better. Great!" Jack grinned, handing me back my psychic paper. Rose continued to send me cold looks.

"Nice spaceship," Rose flirted.

"Gets me around," Jack said.

"Very Spock," Rose continued to flirt.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Guessing you're not a local boy, then," Rose said.

"A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not some local girls," Jack said.

"Guessing right," Rose said.

"Burn your hands on the rope?" Jack asked Rose. A bomb whistled past and made a big bang.

"Yeah. We're parked in midair! Can't anyone down there see us?" Rose asked.

"No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?" Jack asked.

"Why?" Rose asked, hiding her hands.

"Please? You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away," Jack said.

"Time Agent?" Rose asked.

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?" Jack asked us.

"Sometimes we get swept off our feet. By balloons," I told him, flirting a little bit. "Never been actually swept off my feet though."

"What are you doing?" Rose asked Jack. Jack wrapped his scarf around her wrists.

"Try to keep still," Jack told her. He pressed a button and a glowing bundle zoomed into Rose's burnt palms.

"Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots," I realised.

"Correct. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin, blondie," Jack said. The glow disappeared and he untied her wrists.

"Well, tell them thanks," Rose said.

"Shall we get down to business?" Jack asked.

"Business?" I asked, I realised this might be about the thing we saw in the Time Vortex.

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses," Jack said, and winked at me.

Jack opened a hatch to the top of his spaceship and went up. I grabbed two glasses, leaving Rose out and followed him up. I watched the fires of London burn below us, and searchlights pass through where the spaceship is. I knew it would be invisible, because otherwise people would be freaking out. I couldn't help but admire he view.

"Whoa. It's gorgeous up here," I said in awe. I then noticed Rose coming up and she didn't have a glass.

"I know I'm standing on something," Rose said, a bit freaked out. Jack pressed a button on a remote control and the ship appeared. "Okay, you have an invisible spaceship."

"Yeah," Jack chuckled.

"Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason," Rose said, confused.

"First rule of active camouflage, Rosie. Park somewhere you'll remember," I explained. Jack opened the bottle of champagne and filled the glasses I brought. Rose went to grab my glass but I stopped her. "Get your own glass." Let's just say that Rose wasn't happy. Jack and I had a nice little conversation until Rose interrupted.

"You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back," Rose said, arriving back on top of the ship.

"We're discussing business," Jack stated.

"This isn't business. This is champagne," I told him.

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head. Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?" Jack asked.

"What exactly would we be negotiating?" I asked, leaning in towards Jack a bit.

"I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?" Jack asked Rose and I.

"Well, I should talk to my companion," I said, ignoring Rose.

"Companion?" Jack asked.

"We should really be getting back to him. Shouldn't we, Rosie Posey?" I said to her.

"Him?" Jack asked.

"Do you have the time?" I asked Jack. Jack pressed another button on his remote and the clock face lights up and Big Ben strikes nine thirty. I laughed.

"Okay, that was flash. That was on the flash side," Rose giggled.

"So when you say your companion, just how disappointed should I be?" Jack asked us. He came closer to me and placed his hands on my waist.

"He's my dad, so for me you won't be disappointed at all," I flirted. Jack threw me a smirk.

"Okay, we're standing in midair," Rose said.

"Mmm-hmm," Jack agreed.

"On a spaceship, during a German air raid. Do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me?" I asked.

"Perhaps not," Jack agreed. Letting go of me.

"It was just a suggestion," I said.

"Do you like Glenn Miller?" Jack asked. I nodded. Jack pressed another button on the remote and 'Moonlight Serenade' plays. Jack took me in his arms and we danced. I laughed at how odd it was, but made no move to stop. I hadn't danced in a long time and I missed it. "It's 1941, the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is, because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?"

"Do you know what I think?" I asked Jack.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I think you were talking just then," I smirked.

"Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater," Jack pointed out.

"Promises, promises," I said.

"Are you listening to any of this?" Jack asked,

"Of course I am. You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of freelancer. You want to sell the Time Agency a Chula Warship and our deadline is in two hours when a bomb falls on it," I told him.

"Well, that's a little harsh. I like to think of myself as a criminal," Jack flirted.

"I bet you do," I laughed.

"So, this companion of yours, does he handle the business?" Jack asked me. My eyes flickered over to Rose who was sitting down and glaring at me.

"Well, I delegate a lot of that, yeah," I told him. "Seeing as I am his daughter."

"Well, maybe we should go find him," Jack stated.

"And how're you going to do that?" I heard Rose ask.

"Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech," Jack said. Letting go of me to work with his wrist thingy.

"Finally, a professional," Rose said, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

A few minutes later, we were walking through the corridors of a hospital. Apparently Dad was here, and I was trying to figure out why. I held my Laser Spanner in my right hand, ready to use it if needed.

"Hello?" Jack yelled.

"Hello?" Rose yelled as well.

"Dad? Hello?" I yelled. We then saw Dad walking towards us.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over," Jack greeted, shaking Dad's hand.

"He knows. I had to tell him about us being Time Agents," I said, winking at Dad. He obviously understood.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock," Jack said, hitting Dad on the back. Jack continued forward to the ward with me following. He went over to one of the patients to scan them, I did the same but on the opposite side of the room. Jack was using a wrist manipulator thing to examine the patients.

"It's not possible," I said, just as Dad and Rose entered the room. I immediately went to my third patient to scan them and got exactly the same results.

"This just isn't possible. How did this happen?" Jack asked.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" Dad asked.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer," Rose explained.

"What kind of warship?" Dad asked.

"Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this," Jack said.

"This started at the bomb site. It's got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?" Dad asked, getting angry.

"An ambulance! Look," Jack yelled. He produced a hologram of the ship from his wrist device. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait..."

"Bait?" I asked.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk," Jack said.

"You said it was a war ship," Rose pointed out.

"They have ambulances in wars, Rose," I said.

"It was a con. I was conning you. That's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?" Jack said.

"Just a couple more freelancers," I grinned.

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-Boat Captain?" Jack asked. "At least pixie fits in!"

"Yay!" I cheered, punching the air.

"Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship," Jack said adamantly.

"What is happening here, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot," Dad said angrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" Dad asked. The patients suddenly sat up.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy? Mummy?" The patients chanted.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I don't know," Dad replied. The patients all stood up. And walked towards us.

"Mummy," the patients all said.

"Don't let them touch you," Dad warned us.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked, panicking.

"You're looking at it," Dad said. The patients started to close in on Dad, Rose, Jack and I.

"Help me, mummy," they all chanted. "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."


	3. The Doctor Dances

The patients are almost within touching distance. When I suddenly came up with an idea.

"Go to your room," I said sternly. The patients in the ward stopped advancing and stood still, tilting their heads to the side. "Go to your room. I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross. Go to your room!" The patients hung their heads in shame and shuffled away and get back into their beds. "I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." I saw that Dad was grinning at me proudly while Rose was still cowering against the wall and Jack was looking at me in shock.

"Why are they all wearing gas masks?" Rose asked.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone," Jack and I said.

"How was your con supposed to work?" Dad asked Jack.

"Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con," Jack explained proudly.

"Yeah. Perfect," Dad muttered.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day. Getting a hint of disapproval," Jack said.

"Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did," Dad told Jack.

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter. It was empty," Jack defended.

"Ella. Rose," Dad beckoned.

"Are we getting out of here?" I asked.

"We're going upstairs," Dad corrected.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it," Jack defended himself.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day," Dad said, playing around with Jack's earlier word's. A siren sounded.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"The all clear," Jack said.

"I wish," Dad said.

"Mister Spock?" Jack asked.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. They ran past the staircase, Dad and I are the next flight up. Dad and I poke our heads over the rails.

"Have you got a blaster?" Dad asked Jack.

"Sure!" Jack said. They ran up to join us outside a secure metal door.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken," Dad explained.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"Let's find out. Get it open," Dad ordered.

"What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver and laser spanner?" Rose asked us.

"Nothing," Dad and I answered. Jack's blaster disintegrated the lock and the door creaked open.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" Dad asked.

"You've been to the factories?" Jack asked.

"Once," Dad and I said.

"Well, they gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot," Jack told us.

"Like we said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good," Dad said. Rose and Dad then entered the room.

"Yuck," I said. "Nice blast pattern, by the way."

"Digital," Jack said.

"Squareness gun," I stated.

"Yeah," Jack answered.

"I like it," I flirted. Jack grinned at me and we both entered the room. The room was a big mess. Filing cabinets, electronic equipment everywhere. The observation window across the room is broken.

"What do you think?" Dad asked.

"Something got out of here," Jack said.

"Yeah. And?" Dad pressed.

"Something powerful. Angry," I added.

"Powerful and angry," Dad said. I walked around and stopped in front of a certain wall. There were child's crayon drawings scattered on the floor and a Teddy bear.

"A child? I suppose this explains Mummy," Jack said.

"How could a child do this?" Rose asked. I was just staring at the pictures. Dad then turned on a tape machine.

"_Do you know where you are?_" A man's voice said on the tape.

"_Are you my mummy?_" A child asked. The same voice that I heard earlier just before the balloon incident.

"_Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?_" The man asked.

"_Are you my mummy?_" The child repeated.

"_What do you want? Do you know..._" The man was cut off.

"_I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?_" The child kept asking.

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before," Rose said.

"Me too," Dad and I said.

"_Mummy?_" The child repeated.

"Always are you my mummy? Like he doesn't know," Rose said.

"_Mummy?_"

"Why doesn't he know?" Rose asked.

"_Are you there, mummy? Mummy? Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?_"

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Can you sense it?" I asked. The other three looked at me confused.

"Sense what?" Jack asked.

"Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" I said, pacing the room.

"_Mummy?_"

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things? You as well Dad!" I said.

"When they're stressed, they like to insult species," Rose said to Jack.

"Rose, I'm thinking," Dad said.

"He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than," Rose said. "She rarely insults species though. I guess that's the only plus side to her."

"There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food," Dad said.

"_Mummy, please?_"

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" Dad continued.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless," Jack protested.

"Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" Dad said.

"Altered how?" Rose asked. I then heard tape run out.

"I'm here!" I turned around and saw the child in the room, standing in front of the tape recorder.

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room," I said, a waver in my voice.

"Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?" The child said. I nodded at the child.

"What's that noise?" Rose asked.

"End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago," Dad said.

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?" The child said. I kept staring at it.

"I sent it to its room. This is its room," I said. The other three then realised I wasn't looking at them and turned around to see what I was looking at.

"Are you my mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor?" Rose asked, panicked.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door," Jack said, coming to stand next to me.

"Mummy?" Jack aimed his blaster at the child, except it was a banana. I couldn't hold it in and I burst out laughing.

"Now!" Jack yelled. He then realised it wasn't his blaster but, in fact, a banana.

"Mummy?" Dad pulled Jack's blaster from his belt and made a nice square hole in the wall.

"Go now! Don't drop the banana!" Dad yelled.

"Why not?!" Jack yelled.

"Good source of potassium!" Dad answered.

"Give me that!" Jack said, snatching his blaster back.

"Mummy. I want my mummy," the child said, coming towards us. Jack used his blaster to repair the hole in the wall.

"Digital rewind. Nice switch," Jack said, throwing the banana back to Dad.

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate," Dad stated.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Jack asked.

"Bananas are good," Dad said. The wall then started to crack.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled.

"Come on!" Dad yelled. We turned the corner and saw that the patients were coming at them from the other direction.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us," Dad realised.

"It's controlling them?" Jack asked.

"It is them. It's every living thing in this hospital," Dad said.

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?" Jack said.

"I've got a sonic, er. Oh, never mind," Dad said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that," Dad said, obviously not wanting to answer.

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?" Jack pressed.

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!" Dad said.

"A sonic what?!" Jack yelled.

"Screwdriver!" Dad yelled. The child finally smashed through the wall. I grabbed Jack's blaster and pointed it at the floor.

"Going down!" I yelled. As soon as we landed on the floor below, Jack repaired the hole in the ceiling.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked.

"Could've used a warning," Dad muttered.

"What do you think I yelled going down for? Fun?!" I asked incredulously, hitting dad on the arm.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack asked.

"I do," Dad said.

"Lights," Rose said, running around the room.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, ooo, this could be a little more sonic?" Jack said sarcastically.

"What, you've never been bored?" Dad asked.

"There's got to be a light switch," Rose muttered.

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" Dad asked. Rose finally found the light switch and all the patients in this ward sat up in their beds.

"Mummy. Mummy."

"Door," Jack said. We all ran to the door and when Jack tried to open the door, the blaster wouldn't work. "Damn it!"

"Mummy."

"It's the special features. They really drain the battery," Jack told us.

"The battery?" Rose asked. Dad used his sonic to get us into a storeroom and then locked it again so the patients wouldn't get in. "That's so lame!"

"I was going to send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory," Jack said.

"Oh, I know. First day I met them, they blew my job up. That's practically how they communicate," Rose explained.

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit," Dad said.

"The door? The wall didn't stop it!" Jack yelled.

"Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!" Dad said. I went and sat down in the corner.

"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves," Jack said sarcastically.

"Window," Dad said, jumping up on something to look out.

"Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven stories," Jack said.

"And no other exits," Rose said.

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Dad said. "So, where'd you pick this one up, then?"

"Dad!" I warned.

"They were hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance," Jack explained.

"Okay. One, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. Jack just disappeared," Rose pointed out.

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?" I sighed. Dad shot a look at me.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted," Dad said.

"Pfft, you're not good looking!" I shot back.

"Okay, thanks, that really helped," Dad said. The radio crackled to life.

"_Rose? Doctor? Pixie? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship,_" Jack said. "_Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it. Hang in there._"

"How're you speaking to us?" Dad asked.

"_Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill,_" Jack explained.

"Now there's a coincidence," Dad said.

"_What is?_" Jack asked.

"The child can Om-Com, too," Dad said.

"He can?" Rose asked.

"Anything with a speaker grill. Even the TARDIS phone," Dad stated.

"What, you mean the child can phone us?" I asked, a little scared.

"_**And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you,**_" the child's voice sounded.

"_Doctor, can you hear that?_" Jack asked.

"Loud and clear," Dad said.

"_I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do,_" Jack said.

"_**Coming to find you, mummy.**_"

"_Remember this one, Pixie?_" Jack asked. Moonlight Serenade played through the radio and I immediately recognised it and I grinned.

"Our song," I told Dad, who had a confused look on his face.

A little later, Rose is relaxing in a wheelchair while Dad is at the barred window with the ever-versatile sonic screwdriver trying to loosen the bars. I was sitting in the corner, playing with my laser spanner.

"What you doing?" Rose asked Dad.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars," Dad told her.

"You don't think he's coming back, do you?" I said.

"Wouldn't bet my life," Dad muttered.

"Why don't you trust him?" I asked.

"Why do you?" Dad retorted.

"He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with me. Plus he's gorgeous. What?" I asked, noticing the look on Dad's face.

"Plus he can dance!" Rose exclaimed.

"You just assume I'm..." Dad trailed off.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You just assume that I don't dance," Dad said, sounding a bit insulted.

"What, are you telling me you do dance?" Rose asked. I scoffed.

"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced," Dad said.

"You?" Rose asked. I quickly tuned out the conversation as I had no interest in it. I continued to fiddle with the laser spanner.

Somewhere in the conversation, Dad and Rose started to dance, although it was more like swaying. After a few minutes, I noticed that we had been teleported and I immediately went to move to Jack.

"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy. You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them," Rose said.

"If ever he was a Captain, he's been defrocked," Dad said.

"Yeah? Shame I missed that," Rose said. I looked at Jack and sent him a pleading look to which he complied.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock. Most people notice when they've been teleported. You guys are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security," Jack said.

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is," Dad said.

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her, be back in five minutes," Jack said.

"This is a Chula ship," I realised.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous," Jack said. Dad snapped his fingers and a golden glow enveloped his hands.

"They're what fixed my hands up Jack called them, er..." Rose trailed off, not knowing the name.

"Nanobots? Nanogenes," Dad said.

"Nanogenes, yeah," Rose said.

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk," Dad ordered.

"As soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing," Jack said, a little smirk on his face.

"We were talking about dancing," Dad protested.

"It didn't look like talking," Jack and I said. I smirked a little.

"It didn't feel like dancing," Rose agreed. A few minutes past and we were all talking. Rose with Dad and me with Jack. Before Rose decided to interrupt.

"So, you used to be a Time Agent now you're trying to con them?" Rose asked.

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money," Jack said.

"For what?" Rose asked. I noticed that Dad was listening in on the conversation. "Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back," Jack stated.

"They stole your memories?" I asked.

"Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to. Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?" Jack said.

A few minutes later, we were walking up an alleyway near the crash site. We looked over the crash site and saw soldiers guarding the area. They were everywhere.

"There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important," Jack stated, pointing out Algy.

"We've got to get past him," Dad said.

"Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?" Rose grinned. I coughed, trying to cover up my laughter.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea," Jack and I said. Jack looked at me in surprise.

"Don't worry I can handle it," Rose said.

"I'm pretty sure he's gay Rose. Have you suddenly developed male organs?" I joked. Jack and Dad sniggered while Rose glared at me. I just smiled at her.

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up," Jack said, running off.

"Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing," Dad stated. I giggled, knowing what he meant.

"How flexible?" Rose asked.

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy," Dad said. I just kept giggling.

"Meaning?" Rose said.

"So many species, so little time," Dad grinned.

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and..." Rose trailed off.

"Dance," Dad said. I was still in a fit of giggles until I saw Jack talking to the Algy guy.

"Hey, tiger. How's it hanging?" Jack asked, rather loudly.

"Mummy?" Algy replied. This was when my giggles stopped.

"Algy, old sport, it's me," Jack said.

"Mummy?"

"It's me, Jack," Jack said, sounding worried.

"Jack? Are you my mummy?" Algy started to retch and then fell to his knees, retching a bit more before his face turned into a gas mask. Rose Dad and I run forward from the side.

"Stay back!" Dad yelled at the soldiers near by.

"You men, stay away!" Jack warned.

"The effect's become air-borne, accelerating," Dad realised. The air raid sirens then started up again.

"What's keeping us safe?" Rose asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," I said, a waver in my voice. No-one had noticed though.

"Ah, here they come again," Jack sighed, looking at the sky.

"All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" Rose asked.

"Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left," Dad said.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" Dad asked.

"Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops," a voice sang. A females voice. "When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. Down will come baby, cradle and all." Dad entered the shed but we couldn't see what was going on inside. Only hearing the singing. "Rock-a-bye baby, on the tree tops. When the wind blows the cradle will rock."

Dad walked out of the shed with a young woman following. She looked around eighteen or nineteen, maybe older, maybe younger. Her name was apparently Nancy. The lights lit up and Jack uncovered the spacecraft.

"You see? Just an ambulance," Jack said.

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked.

"It's hard to explain. It's from another world," Rose said gently.

"They've been trying to get in," Jack said.

"Of course they have. They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon," Dad explained. "What're you doing?" Jack was keying in the access codes.

"The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it," Jack said, still in denial. The ship sparked, and an alarm went off. The access panel was now showing a red flashing light. "Didn't happen last time."

"It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols," I said in a bored tone. I was sitting down next to the ship, playing with pieces of dirt.

"Doctor, what is that?" Rose asked. After a few minutes silence, Rose yelled, "Doctor!"

"Captain, secure those gates!" Dad yelled.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Just do it! Nancy, how'd you get in here?" Dad asked the girl.

"I cut the wire," Nancy stated.

"Show Rose. Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D," Dad said, throwing his sonic screwdriver to the blonde.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!" Dad yelled. Jack arrived back at the ship and managed to get it opened.

"It's empty. Look at it," Jack said.

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Rose?" Dad asked.

"I don't know," Rose scoffed.

"Yes, you do," Dad said, signalling with his hands.

"Nanogenes!" Rose exclaimed.

"It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species," Dad said.

"Oh, God," Jack said, realising the importance of the situation.

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask," Dad said angrily.

"And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Rose asked.

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene," I said.

"One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!" Dad yelled.

"I didn't know!" Jack defended. Dad worked on the ambulance while the patients approached the crash site.

"Mummy. Mummy."

"Rose!" Nancy yelled. Rose ran over to the young woman, and walked back to Dad.

"It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it?" Rose asked.

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol," I said.

"But the gas mask people aren't troops," Rose spat at me. Dad glared at Rose for a minute before replying.

"They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you," Dad said, a little coldly. He didn't like anyone treating his baby girl the way Rose did.

"That's why the child's so strong. Why it could do that phoning thing," Rose realised.

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them," Dad said. The patients surrounded us, all of them just outside the barbed wire.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack asked.

"Good little soldiers, waiting for their commander," Dad explained.

"The child?" Jack asked.

"Jamie," Nancy said. We all looked at her.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Not the child. Jamie," Nancy said, sounding a little angry. I had a feeling she was hiding something important.

"So how long until the bomb falls?" Rose asked a little worried.

"Any second," Jack said.

"What's the matter, Captain? A bit close to the volcano for you?" Dad snapped. I slapped Dad's shoulder, hard enough for the sound to echo.

"He's just a little boy," Nancy said. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I know," Dad said.

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy," Nancy said, her voice wavering.

"I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can," I said, trying to be gentle.

"So what're we going to do?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," Dad said.

"It's my fault," Nancy sobbed.

"No," I said.

"It is. It's all my fault," Nancy continued to sob.

"How can it be your..." I started. Then I noticed what was going on around me. The patients were asking for their mummy because the child didn't know who his mummy was. That was when all the puzzle pieces connected.

"Mummy. Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."

"Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?" I asked. The bombs were getting closer.

"Doctor, Pixie, that bomb. We've got seconds," Jack pointed out.

"You can teleport us out," Rose said.

"No he can't," I said distractedly.

"Not you guys. The nav-com's back online. Going to take too long to override the protocols," Jack explained.

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do," Dad said. I saw Jack look at me and Rose and I winked at him.

"Jack?" Rose asked. Jack gave her a look and pressed a button on his remote and disappeared.

"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth, anyway. He's not your brother, is he? A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him," Dad said. Nancy kept crying but I backed off and gave her space. The bomb site gate opened and Jamie stood there.

"Are you my mummy?"

"He's going to keep asking, Nancy. He's never going to stop," Dad said.

"Mummy?" Jamie then started walking towards us.

"Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him," I encouraged. Nancy and Jamie walked towards each other, and Nancy stopped in front of Jamie and crouched down to eye level.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy," Nancy said.

"Mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes."

"Are you my mummy?"

"He doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left," Dad realised.

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry," Nancy said, pulling Jamie in for a hug. Nanogenes then surrounded the mother and son.

"What's happening? Doctor, it's changing her, we should..." Rose started to say.

"Shut up you twit," I snapped.

"Shush! Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, she's the mother. It's got to be enough information. Figure it out," Dad begged.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"See? Recognising the same DNA," Dad pointed out. Jamie let go of his mother and Nancy fell backwards onto the ground. Dad and I then ran over to Jamie and Nancy.

"Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one," Dad pleaded. Dad removed Jamie's gas mask and we saw that he was back to normal. He was adorable. I picked him up and swung him around.

"Ha-ha! Welcome back! Twenty years till pop music - you're going to love it," I exclaimed. Jamie smiled at me, not a clue as to what I was saying.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"The nanogenes recognised the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them! Ha-ha! Mother knows best!" Dad cheered. I put Jamie back down on the ground.

"Oh, Jamie," Nancy sighed. She held Jamie close to her.

"Doctor, that bomb," Rose said.

"Taken care of it," Dad said.

"How?" Rose asked.

"Psychology," Dad grinned. I rolled my eyes. The bomb hurtled towards us, but before it could make an impact, it got caught in Jack's light beam. Jack was sitting astride the bomb.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled.

"Good lad!" Dad yelled.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long," Jack explained.

"Change of plan. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?" Dad asked.

"Ella?" Jack said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Goodbye," he said before vanishing with the bomb. Reappearing only seconds later.

"By the way, love the dress," Jack complimented before vanishing again. Jack's spaceship sucked up the light beam and flew off. Dad summoned some nanogenes to himself.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Software patch. Going to email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves," Dad said. He threw the nanogenes to the waiting patients, who fell to the ground. "Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!" The patients stood up again, back to normal. Dad went to talk with one of the people while I hung back, leaning on the warship. After a few minutes, Dad came back to us and started to press buttons on the Chula Ambulance.

"Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don't forget the welfare state! Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?" Dad said.

"Usually the first in line," Rose and I said, both smirking. We all went back to the TARDIS where Dad ran around the console.

"The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered, fantastic!" Dad said. Grinning like an idiot.

"Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas," Rose said.

"I thought he was grinning like am idiot. But let's go with that," I said, just loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Who says I'm not, red bicycle when you were twelve?" Dad asked.

"What?" Rose asked, dumbfounded.

"And everybody lives, Rose! Everybody lives! I need more days like this," Dad said happily.

"Doctor," Rose said. I knew what she was going to ask.

"Go on, ask me anything. I'm on fire," Dad cheered.

"What about Jack? Why'd he say goodbye?" Rose asked. Dad avoided the question until I stepped in.

"Save him," I ordered.

"What? Why?" Dad asked, a bit angrily.

"Because I said so," I said.

"And I'm saying no," Dad retorted.

"You always get to choose the companions. I never get a choice. It's my turn!" I yelled.

"Do I have to?" Dad whined.

"Yes. Now let's go get my companion!" I cheered. Dad put in some coordinates and we landed in Jack's spaceship where I crept up behind him. He was drinking a martini.

"Oo, a little too much vermouth. See if I come here again. Funny thing. Last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered four hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with both my executioners. Mmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch. Can't say that about most executioners. Anyway. Thanks for everything, computer. It's been great," Jack said. Moonlight Serenade played and Jack looked around to see me leaning against the wall.

"That was a nice story but I'm saving your life now," I grinned, grabbing Jack's hand. "Come on!" I dragged him through the open TARDIS doors, and into the time machine where the Doctor and Rose are dancing. Well, Rose is teaching Dad to dance.

"Okay. And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson," Rose said.

"I'm sure I used to know this stuff. Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up. There's going to be a draught," Dad said. I laughed as Jack shut the doors of the TARDIS. Dad then pressed some buttons and left the TARDIS to drift in the vortex.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," I said.

"Much bigger on the inside," Jack stated.

"You'd better be," Dad mumbled.

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in," Rose said, flirting a little. I glowered at Rose and she pretended not to notice. Dad did though, and decided to help me.

"Rose! I've just remembered!" Dad exclaimed. Dancing toward Rose.

"What?" Rose asked. The music changed from waltz to swing, Glenn Miller's In The Mood.

"I can dance! I can dance!" Dad grinned.

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance," Rose said.

"I'm sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" Dad asked. Rose went to dance with Dad while Jack held his hand out to me as an offer to dance. I took the offered hand and started dancing with him. After around five songs, I grabbed Jack's hand to take him on a tour of the TARDIS.


	4. Boom Town

_AN: Hey guys, a new chapter for you all. Let me just tell you that I've never been kissed or dated anyone before, so I have no idea how to write Romance properly. I'm going off what I've read in other stories. I should be updating the next chapter soon. Thanks sweeties!_

It was around two and a half months after Jack had joined us where you would find both Jack and I in the kitchen, cooking. Or at least attempting to, we keep getting distracted by eating the ingredients. We were trying to make cookies, which is failing miserably as Jack and I were eating the cookie dough. I was sitting on the bench while Jack stood in front of me, the mixing bowl in between us.

We had been to several places in the past two and a half months. We had visited Australia and helped them with some snake problems, which were actually aliens from the planet Snakticora. We visited a few planets as well. Been pretty peaceful actually. Back to the kitchen though.

"We really should stop eating the cookie dough," Jack said, a serious look on his face. Not one second later we burst into laughter, knowing we wouldn't stop eating it.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever heard you say," I laughed. I grabbed an egg from behind me and smashed it on top of Jack's head. Jack grabbed a handful of flour and blew it in my face. The food fight continued for about half an hour before it finished with Jack grabbing me. I was still on my place on the bench and Jack grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against him.

"Well Captain, I think it's fair to say I won. Now what's my prize," I flirted, a little breathless. Jack then gave me the whole bowl of cookie dough. There was still about three quarters left in it.

"For you, my beautiful Ella," Jack said.

"It's going to take a bit more then that Captain. It's gonna take a lot more effort than that," I said. I hopped off the bench, picked up the bowl and walked out of the room, towards my bathroom. I washed up unfortunately discovered it was, as I call it, 'moontime', and got changed into some clothes. I chose to wear some black shorts with torn tights underneath and a red long sleeved fitted shirt with a black leather jacket along with some knee high lace up black boots. I did my hair in a high ponytail. I walked out of my closet and sat on my bed, eating the cookie dough. After I had finished, I headed to the console room where everyone was hanging about.

"Hello Ella," Dad greeted. I plunked myself down on the captain's chair and folded my arms.

"Ok," I mumbled.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"Am I not allowed to be grumpy anymore without a reason?" I retorted. I noticed Rose and Jack holding back laughter.

"Well, let's see. You're wearing red and black which is your colours indicating that it's bitch week," Dad said. I snorted.

"Good observation skills," I snapped.

"Are you going to be a misery for the week?" Dad asked.

"Bloody well hope not," I muttered.

"Good," Dad grumbled.

"Can we go to Cardiff?" I suddenly asked.

"Cardiff? Why would you want to go to Cardiff?" Rose snapped.

"Because despite being kind of boring, they have the best fish and chips and I want some," I said. "Call Mickey and get him to visit you, twit." Rose went off while dad parked the TARDIS in Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff. A few hours after we parked, there was a knock on the door which Jack answered.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you're selling, we're not buying."

"Just ignore him Mickey, come on in," I said. I actually got along with Mickey swimmingly unlike Dad.

"Don't tell me. This must be Mickey," Jack said.

"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?" Dad asked from his place on a ladder.

"It's Mickey!" Mickey and I yelled.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up," Rose said.

"You look fantastic," Mickey complimented Rose. Rose and Mickey hugged while Dad continued mending something.

"Aw, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack asked, he winked at me and I threw a playful glare his way.

"Buy me a drink first," Dad joked.

"You're such hard work," Jack moaned.

"But worth it," Dad grinned. I snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"Did you manage to find it?" Rose asked. Jack and I shared a confused look, having no idea what the question meant.

"There you go," Mickey said, handing Rose a passport.

"I can go anywhere now," Rose said.

"I told you, you don't need a passport," Dad said.

"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything," Rose said.

"Sounds like you're staying, then. So, what're you doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with midget and big-ears up there..." Mickey said but Dad interrupted.

"Oi!"

"Look in the mirror. But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of..."

"Handsome?" Jack and I asked. Everyone stared at me and I ducked my head so my face was hidden by my hair.

"More like cheesy," Mickey said.

"Early twenty first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asked.

"It's bad," Mickey and I said.

"But bad means good, isn't that right?" Jack asked cheekily.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" Dad asked.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions," Rose said.

"That's not the only reason! We originally came to Cardiff so I could have some chips!" I interrupted.

"The rift was healed back in 1869," Dad said. Everyone but Mickey and Jack pretended they didn't hear me.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it," I said.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race..." Jack said.

"But perfect for the TARDIS, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and..." Dad continued.

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation," Jack said.

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" I cheered.

"Into time!" Jack yelled.

"And space!" We all cheered. Dad and Jack high-fived me while Rose was out to the side, glaring at me for stealing the 'spotlight' from her.

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey asked. Dad, Jack and I replied.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yep!" Jack slapped Mickey lightly on the cheek and Mickey pulled a face.

"Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill," Dad said, all of us exiting the TARDIS.

"That old lady's staring," Mickey pointed out.

"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box," Jack remarked. I snorted.

"What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?" Mickey asked. Jack made a 'W' with his fingers and started to walk away. "Wait, the TARDIS, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that?" Jack asked.

"It's a cloaking device," Rose said.

"It's called a chameleon circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck," Dad explained.

"He can fix it. He just chooses not to," I said.

"So it copied a real thing? There actually was police boxes?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell," Dad explained.

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked, obviously having listened to my statement.

"I like it, don't you?" Dad asked.

"I love it," Rose said.

"More like you love Dad," I muttered, just loud enough for Jack and Mickey to hear, who stifled their laughter. Rose glared at me.

"But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?" Mickey asked. He really did ask good questions.

"Ricky..." Dad started.

"Mickey," I said.

"Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging. Let's go and explore," Dad said.

"What's the plan?" Rose asked, all of us heading towards the bay.

"I don't know. Cardiff, early twenty first century and the wind's coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe," Dad said. I rolled my eyes.

"And now it's jinxed," I sighed. We saw a little restaurant and I grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him into the place. I ordered some chicken tenders, chips and calamari then took a seat, taking Jack with me. About half an hour later, I was eating my meal and laughing while Jack told us a story.

"I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks..." Jack said.

"You're lying through your teeth!" Dad laughed.

"I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!" Rose exclaimed.

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy."

"How could you not know it was there?" Dad said, a grin on his face.

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked..."

"Naked?!" I asked, disbelieving.

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say..."

"I knew we should've turned left!" Mickey stole the punch line.

"That's my line!" Jack laughed.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe a word you say ever. That is so brilliant. Did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dad leave the table and snatch a newspaper from the man at the next table and read it.

"No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light years away I realised I'm like this," Jack explained. Dad came back to the table holding the newspaper up.

"And I was having such a nice day," he said. I noticed the woman on the cover was one of the skin suits the female Slitheen used. I groaned and hit my head on the table. I finished my meal and paid before we left the restaurant. We headed to the city hall and Jack came up with a plan.

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face to face. That'll designate Exit One, I'll cover Exit Two with Ella. Rose, you Exit Three. Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four. Have you got that?"

"Excuse me. Who's in charge?" Dad asked.

"Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir."

"Right, here's the plan," Dad said. He paused before continuing. "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?" We all smiled at Dad's behaviour.

"Present arms," Jack said. We all pulled out our phones. Mine was from the 29th century and was a hologram phone and mind controlled.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

I made a noise because I didn't want to say ready.

"Ready. Speed dial?"

"Yup."

"Ready."

"Check."

"See you in hell," Jack said. We all took off in different directions. It was silent for a few minutes before Jack and my phones rang.

"Slitheen heading north," Dad said.

"On my way," Rose said.

"Over and out," Jack said, grabbing my hand and both of us taking off down the hall.

Jack and I leaped over a tea trolley. We ran down the halls and out a beautiful oak door. Jack and I run around a corner and see Margaret standing there. She runs in the only direction available but Jack and I keep running. We end up in an alleyway and Margaret keeps running.

"Who's on Exit Four?!" Jack yells.

"That was Mickey!" Rose said.

"Here I am."

"Mickey the idiot," Dad muttered.

"Oh, be fair. She's not exactly going to outrun us, is she?" Rose said. Margaret vanished with a teleport.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're never going to get her," Jack yelled.

"Oh, Dad's very good at teleports," I said. Dad held up his sonic screwdriver and Margaret reappears, running towards them. She vanished again, only to reappear. It repeated twice more and Margaret ended up right in front of us.

"I could do this all day," Dad said.

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" Margaret asked.

"You tried to kill me and destroy this entire planet," Dad remarked.

"Apart from that," Margaret said. We ended up going back to the City hall and into the room with a model of a nuclear station.

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station. But what for?" Dad asked.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways," Margaret said.

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift," I scoff.

"What rift would that be?" Margaret asks innocently.

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go shlaboof!" Jack said, mimicking an explosion.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity," Dad realised.

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asked.

"You think London cares. This place could disappear off the face of the Earth and they wouldn't notice," I said.

"The girl's right. We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice. Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native," Margaret said, sounding a bit disgusted at having gone native.

"But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself," Mickey stated, confused.

"She's got a name, you know," Margaret said.

"She's not even a she, she's a thing," Mickey snapped.

"Oi! Margaret may be an alien to you but I am too. Are you implying that I'm a thing?" I asked coolly. Mickey bumbled and stuttered but didn't give me an answer.

"Oh, but she's clever," Dad said. He pulled the silver middle section out of the model and turned it over to reveal electronics. "Fantastic."

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack asked, fangirling a bit.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Dad said. Jack took the board from Dad and walked across the room.

"Oo, genius! You didn't build this?" Jack said.

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering," Margaret said.

"No, no, no. I mean, you really didn't build this. Way beyond you," Jack said.

"I bet she stole it," Mickey accused.

"It fell into my hands," Margaret admitted.

"Is it a weapon?" Rose asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Does it look like a weapon to you?" I asked unbelievably.

"It's transport. You see, if the reactor blows, the rift opens. Phenomenal cosmic disaster. But this thing shrouds you in a forcefield. You have this energy bubble, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system," Jack explained.

"It's a surfboard," Mickey realised.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah," Jack corrected.

"And it would've worked. I'd have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation," Margaret said. At the first sentence, I said 'if it weren't for you meddling kids' in my head, thinking of Scooby-Doo.

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey asked.

"Like stepping on an anthill," Margaret answered.

"How'd you think of the name?" Dad asked, staring at the banner. I glanced at what he was looking at and saw 'Bad Wolf' written in Welsh.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh," Margaret said.

"I know, but how did you think of it?" Dad asked.

"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?" Margaret asked, smirking a little. Dad turned to face me.

"Blaidd Drwg," I said, testing the word on my tongue. I only just realised how Welsh I sound. "My accent is Welsh and you never told me?!" Jack grinned at my question.

"What's it mean?" Rose asked.

"Bad Wolf," Dad and I said.

"But I've heard that before. Bad Wolf. I've heard that lots of times," Rose remarked.

"Everywhere we go. Two words following us. Bad Wolf," Dad said. This conversation sounded more dramatic than it actually was.

"How can they be following us?" Rose asked.

"Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do. Margaret, we're going to take you home," Dad laughed it off but I knew he was still thinking about it. Rose glared at Dad and rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asked.

"I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa. Wait a minute! Raxacor..." Rose tried to say it. Honestly, it's not that hard.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," Dad and I sighed. It was obvious that Dad was a bit fed up too.

"Raxacorico..."

"-fallapatorius," Dad finished.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius. I did it!" Rose celebrated. She jumped into Dad's arms but Dad turned around at the last second.

"They have the death penalty. The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home and you take me to my death," Margaret told us darkly.

"Not my problem," Dad said coldly. We all walked around Cardiff and when night fell, we entered the TARDIS.

"This ship is impossible. It's superb. How do you get the outside around the inside?" Margaret asked.

"Like I'd give you the secret, yeah," Dad said.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. I never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods," Margaret complimented.

"Don't worship me - I'd make a very bad god. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters. Jack, how we doing, big fella?" Dad asked. Jack was plugging wires into the extrapolator.

"This extrapolator's top of the range. Where did you get it?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Some airlock sale?" Margaret said.

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?" I asked.

"It's not compatible, but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning," Jack said.

"Then we're stuck here overnight," Dad said, not sounding very happy.

"I'm in no hurry," Margaret stated.

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box," Rose realised.

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you," Margaret said.

"Well, you deserve it," Mickey said coldly.

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly? Long night ahead. Lets see who can look me in the eye," Margaret challenged. No-one could look her in the eye for longer than a few seconds except for me. I stared her in the eye until she looked away. "Looks like your daughter has more guts then the rest of you."

"So, what's on?" Jack asked Dad. I was sitting next to Margaret.

"Nothing," Dad said.

"I gather it's not always like this, having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last you have consequences. How does it feel?" Margaret asked.

"I didn't butcher them," Dad denied.

"Don't answer back. That's what she wants," Jack warned.

"I didn't. What about you? You had an emergency teleport. You didn't zap them to safety, did you?" Dad asked.

"It only carries one. I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs," Margaret admitted. We all snorted, hiding our laughter. "It wasn't funny."

"Sorry. It is a bit funny," Dad laughed.

"Do I get a last request?" Margaret asked, facing Dad.

"Depends what it is," Dad bargained.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals. The brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things. There's a little restaurant just round the Bay. It became quite a favourite of mine," Margaret admitted. Dad walked over to the railings and leaned over them.

"Is that what you want, a last meal?" Dad asked.

"Don't I have rights?" Margaret asked indignantly.

"Oh, like she's not going to try to escape," Jack said.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger? I wonder if you could do it. To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. How strong is your stomach?" Margaret asked.

"Strong enough," Dad said.

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies, now dine with them," Margaret challenged.

"You won't change my mind," Dad stated.

"Prove it," Margaret said.

"There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger," Dad said, walking to the console.

"Except I've got these," Jack said. Jack held up two bangles.

"What are they?" I asked.

"You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away, she gets zapped by ten thousand volts," Jack explained.

"Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner? My treat," Dad asked, happy with the plan.

"Dinner in bondage. Works for me," Margaret agreed with a sickly sweet smile. Dad and Margaret left and Jack was left to fix the TARDIS.

"I'm loving this view, by the way," I complimented. Jack was fixing the TARDIS and you could see his abs through his shirt.

"Good to know. I aim to please, my little Pixie," Jack answered.

"I'm going out by the bay," I told him.

"You're leaving me here alone?" Jack asked.

"Am I needed?" I asked back.

"Always," Jack said seriously, grinning at me.

"Ok then, let's rephrase that. Am I needed to help with you fixing the TARDIS?"

"Not really," Jack admitted.

"Then I'll be out by the bay," I told him. I walked out and headed towards the bay. I sat on the wooden railings, watching the sea. I heard footsteps behind me then two warm hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Jack's voice asked.

"If it's not you Jack, I'm going to kill you," I threatened lightly. Jack laughed and gave me my sight back. I got off the railings to stand by Jack, who had two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"We are going to relive our first meeting," Jack said. He popped the champagne and poured two glasses. He gave me my glass and I sipped at it slowly.

"She's going to die," I stated softly.

"She deserves it," Jack said.

"No-one deserves to die, Jack," I said.

"We're taking her to her own death which her family signed up for," Jack said.

"I'm not a killer, Jack," I said coldly. I shivered in the cold breeze then I felt a jacket on my shoulders. Jack's brown leather jacket. It had a cinnamon and pine wood scent, it was just amazing.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," he replied. It was quiet for a few minutes. Comfortable silence.

"Champagne, moonlight, stars and the bay. All a bit romantic don't you think?" I asked.

"Depends on what your view of romantic is," Jack said.

"I have plenty and this is one," I said, finishing my glass of champagne. Suddenly I was pressed up against the railings by Jack. My breath hitched and a light blush covered my cheeks.

"Maybe it was meant to be like that," Jack said huskily. His hands were on my waist while mine were on his chest.

"So you're saying that you planned for this to happen? Champagne, the bay, and..." I was cut off by Jack's lips on mine. His breath tasted like orange and mint. His lips and mine fit together like a puzzle piece and I moaned into the kiss. After a few minutes, I felt Jack run his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrancing to which I complied. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and after a few minutes, we broke for air. His forehead resting on mine. There was a rumble in the ground and our heads snapped up. We could feel it under our feet. Cracks appeared in the ground of the plaza and Jack and I took off towards the TARDIS.

When we got into the TARDIS Jack started ripping the cables connected to the extrapolator out.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dad yelled upon entering the TARDIS.

"It just went crazy!" Jack and I yelled back.

"It's the rift. Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to disappear!" Dad said. Explosions were happening all over the console.

"It's the extrapolator. I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's using the TARDIS. I can't stop it!" Jack said.

"Never mind Cardiff, it's going to rip open the planet," I told them loudly. Rose entered the TARDIS then.

"What is it? What's happening?!" Rose asked.

"Oh, just little me," Margaret smirked. Margaret took an arm out of her body suit and went to grab Rose but I got in the way, ending up in her having grabbed me, one of her claws against my throat. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

"I might've known," Dad said. Rose shot a glare at me for stepping in the way of her being the damsel in distress.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet," Margaret said. She tightened her grip on my neck, making it harder to breath. Dad nodded and Jack obeyed.

"Thank you. Just as I planned," Margaret said.

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station," Rose said.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you," Margaret explained.

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet," Jack said.

"And you with it!" Margaret snarled. She stood on the extrapolator.

"While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up," Margaret said evilly. The TARDIS console cracked open and a bright light hit Margaret.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart," Dad said.

"So sue me," Margaret said.

"It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe," Dad stated.

"It'll make wonderful scrap," Margaret said, not fully understanding the situation.

"What's that light?" Rose asked.

"The heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul," Dad said.

"It's so bright," Margaret sighed.

"Look at it, Margaret," Dad encouraged.

"Beautiful."

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light." Margaret relaxed and I got free, I scrambled away from Margaret and to Jack, who put his arm around my shoulders. Margaret looked up at the Doctor, smiling dreamily.

"Thank you." Margaret disappeared into the light. The empty bodysuit crumpled onto the extrapolator.

"Don't look. Stay there. Close your eyes!" Dad ordered. He closed the console and the bright light disappeared. "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down! Ella, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right."

"Nicely done. Thank you, all," Dad said.

"What happened to Margaret?" Rose asked.

"Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence," Jack guessed.

"No, I don't think she's dead," I said.

"Then where'd she go?" Rose asked.

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS. Even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts," Dad remarked. Dad found a large egg with dreadlocks on the top inside the bodysuit. "Here she is."

"She's an egg?" Rose asked.

"Regressed to her childhood," Dad stated.

"She's an egg?" Jack said.

"She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!" I exclaimed.

"Or she might be worse," Jack pointed out.

"That's her choice," Dad said.

"She's an egg," Rose repeated.

"Yes. She's an egg. We've said that a million times already twit," I snapped.

"Oh, my God. Mickey," Rose exclaimed. Rose ran out of the TARDIS.

"I say we chuck her out an airlock, who's with me?" I asked. Jack and Dad rolled their eyes at me. A few minutes later, Rose returned. Alone.

"We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's all right," Dad said.

"Yeah, fine," Rose muttered.

"How's Mickey?" I asked.

"He's okay. He's gone," Rose said.

"Do you want to go and find him? We'll wait," Dad said.

"No need. He deserves better," Rose sighed. I nodded in agreement.

"Definitely," I said. Rose shot a glare at me.

"Off we go, then. Always moving on," Dad said.

"Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius. Now you don't often get to say that," Jack said.

"We'll just stop by and pop her in the hatchery. Margaret the Slitheen can live her life again. A second chance," Dad explained.

"That'd be nice," Rose said, staring at the egg.

_Meanwhile in the plaza..._

A man walked from the shadows after watching the TARDIS disappear with the old version of himself in it. Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood, Cardiff, headed over to the place where Ella and he had their first kiss. He picked up the two glasses and the half empty champagne and gave a light smile. He had watched his past self and Ella. It was the first time in over a hundred years that he had seen her. He headed back to Torchwood, hoping the right Doctor would appear soon.


	5. Bad Wolf

5- Ella Smith- the Doctor's Daughter

_**AN: Hello my loyal readers! I'm loving that this is such a popular story. This story has the most follows and favourites out of all my stories and I'm very proud of that. Writing these stories keep me going because I have severe depression but knowing that you guys are waiting for an update keeps me going. Because I hate waiting, I'm quite impatient. Just remember that I have college so I only write when I'm able. I'm thinking of doing a prequel of Ella's adventures before Jack and why Rose and Ella hate each other so much. Should I? If I get more than 10 good reviews, I'll follow through with that story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, ABBA, or Nickelback.**_

We had dropped Margaret the Slitheen at the hatchery on Raxacoricofallapatorius a few days ago, so it had been a few days since Jack and I kissed at the Bay. I was currently swimming in one of the many pool rooms we had on the TARDIS.

"Fancy meeting you here Pixie," Jack's voice echoed across the room. I looked at him and saw he was fully clothed with no intention of getting into the pool. He was wearing a navy blue polo shirt and brown shorts.

"It looks like you were looking for me. Any reason why?" I said innocently.

"I want to talk about Cardiff," Jack said bluntly.

"What about it?" I asked.

"What did it mean to you? I know what it meant to me, what about you?" Jack asked, sounding a bit vulnerable, which admittedly, I was a bit surprised at. He sat on the edge of the pool with his legs in the water. I swam up to Jack and floated in front of him.

"I think it meant exactly what it meant to you," I stated.

"But your Dad has already said quite bluntly that he doesn't like the idea of us dating…" Jack said but was interrupted by being splashed and soaked by water.

"It's not his life though, is it? It's mine, and I can do what I want. His plans are for me to stay single forever and never move out. I don't blame him, I'm awesome!" Jack laughed at my last statement. I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and climbed out of the pool, I was wrapping a towel around myself and about to leave the room when Jack called out.

"Does that mean we're dating now?" Jack asked, a goofy grin on his face.

"In secret," I said. I walked out and to my room where I got changed into something more comfortable then my bikini.

It had been a few months since Jack and I got together, meeting up around the TARDIS in rooms I knew Dad wouldn't go near. Rose gave my cold looks and tried to hurt me every time she could. Note the tried. Late night talks and flirting around the TARDIS. Dad still had no idea that Jack and I were dating. It was after a few boring days when Dad finally decided to do something.

"Get dressed for the 70's," Dad yelled.

"Why?" I yelled back. I was in my room and Dad in the console room but the TARDIS could amplify voices to travel all around the TARDIS.

"We're going to see ABBA in concert!" Dad yelled back.

"WOOOO!" I cheered loudly. "Finally, you promised me that ages back!" I heard laughter around the TARDIS, from Rose, Jack and Dad.

Minutes later, I was dressed for the era. I was dressed in white knee length go-go boots, a rainbow dress that went mid-thigh, and a white headband. My hair was pin straight instead of its usual curls.

"I'm ready!" I sang. I was dancing around the TARDIS console in my excitement. I even dragged Jack into a dance. Rose finally came out dressed in bright pink. We walked out of the TARDIS and into a crowd of people. Dad showed off his psychic paper which was disguised as tickets and we all got in.

"Both our tickets are in pairs on opposite sides of the arena, so we'll have to split up," Dad said.

"See ya!" I yelled, grabbing Jack's hand, we took off to our seats on the left side of the arena. ABBA finally came onstage and started performing. Jack and I danced to all songs and tempos. They announced after a few hours that this was their final song and 'Thank You for the Music' began to play. I began to sing along too. Jack and I were dancing to the slow tune together. Our left hands joined and our right hands on waists and shoulders respectively.

_I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore  
If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before  
But I have a talent, a wonderful thing  
'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing  
I'm so grateful and proud  
All I want is to sing it out loud_

_So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

_Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk  
She says I began to sing long before I could talk  
And I've often wondered, how did it all start?  
Who found out that nothing can capture a heart  
Like a melody can?  
Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan_

_So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

_I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair  
I wanna sing it out to everybody  
What a joy, what a life, what a chance!_

_So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me_

The band thanked everyone for coming and exited the stage. Jack and I let go of each other and went to find Dad and Rose, who were waiting near the exit. We left and weaved our way through the crowd and entered the TARDIS.

"That was amazing!" I sighed. "I'm totally gonna have an ABBA wedding one day."

"Like you would ever get married. You need to be pretty first," Rose scoffed.

"I think Ella is more attractive then you at least, on the inside and out," Jack snapped.

"That's enough. Ella you're not gonna get married. You are staying here on the TARDIS," Dad said.

"Oh, I will get married. Just watch me," I winked. Rose and I went to change out of our ridiculously awesome dresses and into more comfortable clothes. Once I had finished getting dressed, I headed to the kitchen for some dinner. Jack was there too.

"Hungry?" Jack asked. I nodded and stole some of Jack's dinner, which appeared to be chips and gravy. We ate in silence and washed up the massive plate when we finished. I sat on the bench with Jack in front of me. Both of us were tired from dancing all night.

"When can we tell your Dad about us?" Jack asked.

"When I feel like it," I mumbled. I meant to put a quick kiss on the corner of Jack's mouth when he turned his head to catch my lips. It was full of passion as usual, but there was something else there I couldn't quite identify.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Dad thundered. Jack and I quickly broke apart and I fell off the bench in the process.

"Dad calm down," I begged. Dad's face was redder then a Zygon, and that's saying something.

"What's going on?" Dad asked, deadly calm.

"Er… what couples do?" I joked weakly.

"You and him?" Dad asked disgustedly.

"For a few months now," I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me? It would've been nice to know!" Dad said angrily.

"It wasn't his idea to keep it secret. He wanted you to know. I didn't want to tell you," I said.

"I'll deal with you later," Dad said to Jack. Jack took the hint and left the room.

"Why didn't you want to tell me?" Dad asked, sounding a bit upset now.

"Because you always opposed the idea of us dating," I snapped.

"Because he isn't looking for a serious relationship!" Dad yelled.

"Oh grow up Dad. In case you haven't noticed, Jack has barely flirted with anyone or anything for the past five months!" I said angrily before storming out of the kitchen.

"Get back here young lady!" Dad yelled.

"Go to hell!" I screamed and ran to my room. I stayed in my room for ages, they even went on an adventure without me. When the TARDIS was in the Vortex, Jack came to talk to me.

"Your Dad talked to me," he said.

"Ok," I muttered, not really in the mood to care.

"You're going to have to talk to someone sometime. It's been a day."

"Really?" I asked, sitting up abruptly.

"Yeah. You missed out on a trip to Kyoto, Japan," Jack said.

"Tell me all about it," I said. Jack was in the middle of telling me all about his adventure when we were engulfed by a golden light and everything went dark.

When I woke, I was lying on a cold surface.

"Are you alright?" I heard a girl ask me. I opened my eyes to see I was being stared at by a group of three people.

"Where am I?" I asked, my brain was fuzzy.

"You're on the GameStation, you are now a contestant in Stars in their Eyes!" A guy said. I went to get up but fell back down again.

"Careful sweetheart, that's the transmat. Scrambles ya head a bit," an older woman said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Gregory!" A woman's voice called out. The man who said I was a contestant left with a grim look on his face.

"So what happens here?" I asked.

"Oh, you have to sing for the judges. If you don't, you get blinded, literally. They do it in rounds, the worst singer is eliminated. Blasted into atoms," the girl told me.

"That's not right," I mumbled. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"Eliza," the girl answered.

"Mandy," the older woman said.

"Nice to meet you," I said. I waited for half an hour for my turn and my name was finally called.

"Ella!" The woman called out my name.

"Hello, what's your name?" A female droid asked.

"Er… Ella Smith," I answered.

"What do you do Ella?" Another droid asked. Male this time.

"I'm a traveller. Sort of unemployed," I said.

"What are you going to sing for us today?" The female droid asked.

"I'm gonna sing 'Lullaby' by Nickelback," I said. I looked to the side and saw the director give a thumbs up signalling me to start.

"_I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cuttin' yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm tellin' you that it's never that bad  
And take it from someone who's been where your at  
You're laid out on the floor and you're not sure  
You can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone_

_And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinkin' about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done, you're far too young  
And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone_

_And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

_Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten  
Well everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hangin', on_

_Just give it one more try  
With a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reachin' out to let you know  
That you're not alone_

_And you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby."_

I finished singing and I saw my opportunity to escape. The door out was just behind the curtains where the droids wouldn't be able to get me. I inched my way to the door and took off in a sprint for the last few metres and I pointed my laser at it, causing it to open. I slipped out and shut it behind me, along with locking it with the Laser Spanner.

"Oh, you're alright!" I heard Jack's voice say.

"Yeah, just escaped. So I think now is a good time to run," I said. We took off and I followed Jack as his vortex manipulator showed us where Dad was. We found him on the observation deck with a blonde girl with two messy buns on the side of her head. She was quite a looker if I say so myself.

"Hey, handsome. Good to see you? Any sign of Rose?" Jack asked.

"Can't you track her down?" Dad asked.

"She must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded," Jack replied.

"If I can just get inside this computer. She's got to be here somewhere," Dad said. Dad was working on a computer console.

"Well, you'd better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending," Jack warned.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Dad snapped. Jack handed over his manipulator.

"There you go, patch that in. It's programmed to find her," Jack said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, there," Jack said, offering his hand to the girl.

"Hello," she replied, shaking the offered hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack introduced.

"I'm Ella, the Doctor's daughter," I piped up.

"Lynda Moss," the girl, Lynda, said, grinning like a fool.

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss," Jack and I chimed.

"Do you mind flirting outside?" Dad asked.

"We were just saying hello!" Jack and I protested.

"For you two, that's flirting," Dad muttered.

"I'm not complaining," Lynda said.

"Muchas gracias," Jack thanked at the same time I said, "Merci."

"It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense," Dad complained. Dad gave the manipulator to Lynda and kicked the console. Jack took off the front plate. "This place should be a basic broadcaster, but the systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television. This station's transmitting something else."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulated my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Rose is stuck inside it," Dad said darkly. Dad connected the manipulator again and searched the station.

"Found her. Floor four oh seven."

"Oh, my God, she's with the Anne Droid. You've got to get her out of there," Lynda said urgently.

We took off to the lift and headed up. Dad was leaning against the wall staring at the floor numbers. We were in the mid hundreds when Dad said, "Come on, come on!"

"Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen Dash Ten Barric Fields?" We heard the Anne-Droid ask once we exited the lift.

"Game Room Six, which one is it?" Dad asked Lynda.

"Over here!" Lynda said, leading us to the far left side of the floor.

"San Hazeldine," a man, Rodric, I'm guessing, answered.

"No. The correct answer is San Chen," the Anne-Droid said.

"Stand back, let me blast it open," Jack said.

"You can't. It's made of Hydra combination," Dad said, fiddling with the hand panel. "Come on, come on, come on." Dad finally got the door open.

"Rose! Stop this game!" Dad ordered once we got inside the room.

"Rose, you leave this life with nothing."

"Stop this game!" Jack yelled.

"I order you to stop this game!" Dad yelled.

"You are the weakest link."

"Look out for the Anne Droid, its armed!" Rose yelled. She ran towards us but the mouth of the Anne Droid opened and shot Rose in the back, leaving a pile of dust.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jack yelled.

"Back off!" Jack yelled at the floor manager.

"I need security and I need it here right now! It's this lot," the manager yelled.

"Don't you touch him! Leave him alone!" Jack yelled at a guard that had taken Dad's arms. I felt my arms being handcuffed together and I struggled against the guard until I felt something cool on the back of my head.

"Sir, put down the gun or I'll have to shoot," the guard holding me said.

"You killed her! Your stupid freaking game show killed her," Dad yelled.

"Sir, I'm arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate."

We were taken to a pathetic excuse for a holding cell and Dad was searched.

"Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir?" The guard asked. When Dad was seated, the same guard questioned us. "Can you tell us how you got on board?"

"Just leave him alone," Lynda said. The guard grabbed Lynda's chin angrily.

"I'm asking him. Sir? Can you tell us who you are?"

"Are you stupid? We came on by means of that stupid transmat beam of yours! Jeez, humans are stupid," I snapped. I sharp sting hit my cheek before the sound echoed. I turned to glare at the guard who slapped me. I went to retaliate but Jack held me back.

All of us had mug shots done and I never stopped glaring. "You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony, there to be held without trial. You may not appeal against this sentence. Is that understood?" A second guard unlocked the cage to let his colleague out.

"Let's do it," Dad said. We stood up and Jack led the fight out. The two guards are knocked out in no time flat and Jack reclaimed his Defabricator while the Doctor retrieved his sonic screwdriver. Lynda took the guard's weapons. "Floor 500." Dad said once in the lift. We sped up to the top floor and I took one of the guards weapons from Lynda. We arrived there within a minute.

"Okay, move away from the desk! Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clear. Stand to the side and stay there," Jack ordered.

"Who's in charge of this place?" Dad asked.

"Nineteen, eighteen," a blue woman connected to wires muttered.

"This Satellite's more than a Game Station," Dad continued.

"Seventy nine, eighty."

"Who killed Rose Tyler?"

"All staff are reminded that solar flares…"

"I want an answer!"

"…Occur in delta point one."

"She can't reply. Don't shoot!" A man said. He panicked when Dad aimed the gun.

"Oh, don't be so thick. Like I was ever going to shoot," Dad said, tossing the gun to the man. "Captain, we've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits."

"Yes, sir."

"You. What were you saying?" Dad asked the man from before.

"But I've got your gun," he said confused.

"Okay, so shoot me. Why can't she answer?"

"She's er. Can I put this down?"

"If you want. Just hurry up."

"Thanks. Sorry. The Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain. You're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognise your existence."

"What's her name?"

"I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known."

"Door's sealed. We should be safe for about ten minutes," Jack said from his place at the computer.

"Keep an eye on them," Dad said to him. I left Dad's conversation to join Jack by the computer. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on the middle of his back.

"I'll keep an eye on the doors, you check for the TARDIS," I said. Jack headed over to a door in the corner and tries to open it.

"You're not allowed in there. Archive Six is out of bounds," a woman said.

"Do I look like an out of bounds sort of guy?" Jack asked, holding up the two guns he was carrying for reference. The door opened and Jack disappeared into Archive Six.

"Solar flare activity in delta point zero fifteen," the controller said.

"If you're not holding us hostage, then open the door and let us out. The staff are terrified," the woman yelled.

"That's the same staff who execute hundreds of contestants every day," Dad said.

"That's not our fault. We're just doing our jobs."

"And with that sentence you just lost the right to even talk to me. Now back off!" Dad snapped. The power then went down.

"That's just the solar flares. They interfere with the broadcast signal, so this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal," the man said.

"Doctor."

"Doctor?" The woman asked.

"Whatever it is, you can wait," Dad snapped.

"Dad, I think she wants you," I said.

"Doctor? Doctor? Where's the Doctor?" The controller asked.

"I'm here."

"Can't see. I'm blind. So blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers, but I saw you."

"What do you want?"

"Solar flares hiding me. They can't hear me. My masters, they always listen but they can't hear me now the sun, the sun is so bright."

"Who are your masters?"

"They wired my head. The name's forbidden. They control my thoughts. My masters. My masters, I had to be careful. They monitor transmissions but they don't watch the programmes. I could hide you inside the games. Knew that you would find me."

"My friend died inside your games."

"Doesn't matter."

"Don't you dare tell me that!"

"They've been hiding. My masters hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth so, so, so many years. Always been there, guiding humanity, hundreds and hundreds of years."

"Who are they?"

"They wait and plan and grow in numbers. They're strong now. So strong, my masters."

"Who are they?"

"But speak of you, my masters, they fear the Doctor."

"Tell me, who are they?" The power turned back on and the controller went back to counting.

"Twenty one, twenty two."

"When's the next solar flare?" Dad asked the staff.

"Two years time," the man said.

"Fat lot of good that is," Dad said.

"Found the TARDIS," Jack yelled.

"We're not leaving now," Dad said.

"No, but the TARDIS worked it out. You'll want to watch this. Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?" Jack asked Lynda.

"I just want to go home," Lynda said.

"It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can. Everybody watching? Okay. three, two, one," Jack said. Lynda disappeared from her spot on one side of the room in a puff of smoke.

"But you killed her!" Dad yelled.

"Oh, do you think?" Jack asked. Another beam brought Lynda back except she reappeared next to Dad, clutching her head.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the games. they get transported across space. Doctor, Rose is still alive!" Jack explained. Dad and Jack cheered.

"Yay!" I cheered, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"She's out there somewhere," Dad said, running to a computer.

"Doctor. Coordinates five point six point one…" The controller said.

"Don't, the solar flare is gone. They'll hear you!" I said.

"-Point four three four. No, my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma seven seven…" I ran up to the controller and ripped away the wires. I got her away from the beam just in time.

"Hey, hey. You're fine. You're okay. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Catherine Pond," she said.

"Lovely to meet you Catherine," I said. "I'm going to take you to the TARDIS so that you can rest. You look exhausted."

"I am very tired," Catherine admitted.

"Dad, Jack. I'm taking Catherine here to the TARDIS so she can rest!" I yelled out.

"Okay, keep safe!" Jack said loudly.

"I will. And no flirting!" I said. I lead Catherine to the TARDIS and asked the Old Girl to make a room for her.

"Here you go Cathy. I can call you that right?" I asked, helping Catherine onto the bed.

"You can," Cathy said, snuggling into the covers.

"I'll leave you to rest. Call me if you need anything, or get the TARDIS to call me," I said. Cathy fell asleep soon after nodding that she heard me.

When I got back to Dad and Jack, I froze. Spotting what the screen was showing.

"That's impossible!" I said in shock.

"And yet, there they are," Dad said grimly.

"No!" I yelled. "It's not possible! They were destroyed! You destroyed them!" I was screaming, silent tears running down my face at the few memories of the Time War I had. One of those memories was Mum and my older siblings dying.

"I know I did, but we will get to the bottom of this," Dad said.

A hologram appeared with three Daleks and Rose on it.

"**I will talk to the Doctor**."

"Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!" Dad said with false happiness.

"**The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene.**"

"Oh, really? Why's that, then?"

"**We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated.**"

"No." All of us looked at Dad in confusion and shock. Rose looked a bit insulted.

"**Explain yourself.**"

"I said no."

"**What is the meaning of this negative?**"

"It means no."

"**But she will be destroyed.**"

"No!"

"Make up your mind," I muttered.

"Because this is what I'm going to do. I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to save Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet and then I'm going to save the Earth, and then, just to finish off, I'm going to wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!"

"**But you have no weapons, no defences, no plan.**"

"Yeah. And doesn't that scare you to death. Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"I'm coming to get you." The transmission ended, courtesy of Dad's sonic screwdriver.


	6. The Parting of the Ways

_**AN: Thank you to all the people who've read this. Almost 900, which is amazing. Just saying that the option for me to write a mini prequel for this story about Ella first meeting Rose and all that is open. As long as I get reviews. And if people could please review so I can know if I need to improve, that'd be fantastic! So here we are, at the end of the Ninth Doctor, I will admit I'm sad, but t means Ten is coming, so I'm excited. Also, just remember that if you want some Rose/Doctor action, don't come here. This is Reinette/Doctor. Love you all.**_

_**Please review!**_

"I'm not going," I said stubbornly. Jack and Dad were trying to convince me to go with them to save Rose and talk to the Daleks.

"Suit yourself," Dad said. I stood up from my place on a chair and gave Jack a quick kiss.

"Don't kill yourself," I said.

"I won't," Jack said.

"Be careful. Cathy is asleep in there!" He left with Dad and I waited with Lynda for him to return.

"I don't want you out here when the Daleks arrive. As soon as the TARDIS gets back, you're getting in it and staying there. Agreed?" I said.

"Oh fine. But why?" Lynda asked.

"Because I have a feeling you will die if you stay out here. The TARDIS materialised and Dad walked out with Rose and Jack.

"Turn everything up. All transmitters full power, wide open. Now! Do it!" Dad ordered.

"What does this do?" The man, Pavale, said. I found out his name while waiting for Dad.

"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?" Dad asked.

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes," Pavale said.

"And the planet's just sitting there, defenceless. Lynda, what're you still doing on board? I told you to evacuate everyone," Dad said.

"She wouldn't go," I said. "But I made a deal that she has to stay on the TARDIS with Cathy for this entire ordeal."

"Didn't want to leave you," Lynda said. She told me that Dad appeared like an older brother. That's the way he saw Rose. As a little sister. Rose was glaring at Lynda.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here. We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero," the woman, Kiala, said.

"Oh, my God. The Fleet is moving. They're on their way," Pavale said. Dad was pulling bits out of the conduits, obviously trying to make something.

"Dalek plan. Big mistake, because what have they left me with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter. This station. If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it, anyone?"

"You've got to be kidding," Jack and I stated.

"Give the man a medal." Jack and I gave each other a look, knowing we both wanted to say the same thing. I nodded at him to say it.

"A Delta Wave?"

"A Delta Wave!" Dad cheered.

"What's a Delta Wave?" Rose asked. 21st century humans, I thought.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy. It fries your brain. Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbequed," Jack explained.

"And this place can transmit a massive wave. Wipe out the Daleks!" Dad said.

"Well, get started and do it then," Lynda said happily.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about, oh, three days? How long till the Fleet arrive?" Dad asked, continuing to piece together things.

Pavale looked quickly at his computer and faced Dad, "Twenty two minutes."

Later, after some rerouting of bits and pieces, Jack was explaining things to Rose, Lynda, Pavale, and Kiala. "We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky, but that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading."

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Pavale asked.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time. So, they want to stop the Doctor. That means they've got to get to this level, five hundred. Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, five hundred to four nine five. So they'll penetrate the station below that at level four nine four and fight their way up," Jack said.

"Who are they fighting?" Pavale asked

"Us," Jack said.

"And what are we fighting with?" Pavale asked another question.

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets. That's enough to blow a Dalek wide open," I said.

"There's six of us," Kiala said.

"Rose, you can help me. I need all these wires stripping bare," Dad said. Rose left to help Dad while I was working with a computer.

"Right, now there's four of us," Kiala said.

"There's actually three since Lynda is staying in the TARDIS," I added.

"Then let's move it. Into the lift. Isolate the lift controls," Jack ordered. Pavale and Kiala ran off. I went to sit by Dad while Lynda went into the TARDIS.

"It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye," Jack said.

"Don't talk like that. The Doctor's going to do it. You just watch him," Rose said. I ducked my head, making my hair hide my face.

"Rose, you are worth fighting for," Jack said, cupping her face, he looked like he was going to kiss her but seemed to think better of it. "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward." Jack kissed Dad and I looked on in shock. Jack then turned to me and put his hands on my waist gently. Rose looked on confused and Dad looked like he wanted to look away but couldn't.

"Ella. My beautiful Pixie, I am especially glad I met you."

"Glad I met you too. Ecstatic actually," I laughed.

I hugged him tightly, and he pulled me back and gave me one last long and passionate kiss.

"Just don't die," I warned. Jack shrugged.

"See you in hell," Jack said. He then ran off to the lifts.

"He's going to be all right, isn't he?" Rose asked.

"I bloody hope so," I mumbled.

"He's only one guy. I know he's a good friend but you can find others," Dad said. I turned to glare at him coldly.

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer because you act smart but you really are stupid when it comes to love," I said darkly.

"Suppose…" Rose trailed off.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Nothing," Rose muttered.

"You said suppose," Dad pointed out.

"No, I was just thinking. I mean, obviously you can't, but, you've got a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?" Rose asked.

"As soon as the TARDIS lands in that second, I become part of events, stuck in the timeline," Dad said.

"Yeah, thought it'd be something like that," Rose said.

"There's another thing the TARDIS could do. It could take us away. We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989," Dad said.

"That's what a coward would do," I snarled. Dad looked me in shock at my tone.

"Yeah, but you'd never do that," Rose said.

"No, but you could ask. Never even occurred to you, did it?" Dad asked.

"Well, I'm just too good," Rose stated. I snorted.

"The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?" Dad asked, running to a computer. He looked at the screen and his face dropped.

"Is that bad? Okay, it's bad. How bad is it?" Rose asked.

"Rose Tyler, you're a genius! We can do it. If I use the TARDIS to cross my old timeline. Yes!" Dad cheered falsely. I knew what he was doing and I went along with it. I ran into the TARDIS before Dad and quickly went to Lynda.

"Okay, I'm staying here at the GameStation. You are going to 21st century London. Just stay in the TARDIS because I have a feeling that you're going to come back. Oh, and if Rose opens the heart of the TARDIS, a bright gold thing, kiss her and take it into yourself," I said. Lynda nodded.

"I'll see you soon then," Lynda said. I quickly exited the TARDIS before Dad could make me go back.

Dad ran out and stopped in the midst of his mares-nest of cables. He looks back at the TARDIS then points the sonic screwdriver at it. The engines start and the TARDIS begins to dematerialize.

"Doctor, let me out!" Rose yelled, banging on the door. "Let me out! Doctor, what've you done?" The TARDIS dematerialized and Rose's cries disappeared with it. I was hiding so that Dad would think I had been in the TARDIS.

"Rose, I've called up the internal laser codes," Jack said on a screen. "There should be a different number on every screen. Can you read them out to me?"

"She's not here," Dad said.

"Of all the times to take a leak," Jack sighed. "When she gets back, tell her to read me the codes."

"She's not coming back," Dad snapped.

"What do you mean? Where'd she go? What about Ella?"

"Just get on with your work," Dad said.

"You took her home, didn't you? And Ella," Jack realised.

"Yeah."

"Nope," I piped up.

"What are you doing here?" Dad asked angrily.

"Like hell I was going to go to 21st century London with Rose! Or without Jack, what are you? Stupid?" I asked. Dad shook his head in defeat and Jack smirked.

"The Delta Wave. Is it ever going to be ready?" Jack asked.

"Tell him the truth, Doctor," a deep voice of a Dalek rang out. Dad looked up angrily at the screen. "There is every possibility the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between human and Dalek. All things will die by your hand." Jack realised what was going to possibly happen.

"Doctor, the range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth," Jack pointed out.

"You would destroy Daleks and Humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor?" The Dalek Emperor asked.

"There are colonies out there. The Human Race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole Universe is in danger if I let you live. Do you see, Jack? That's the decision I've got to make for every living thing. Die as a human or live as a Dalek. What would you do?" Dad asked.

"You sent her home. She's safe. Keep working," Jack said

"But he will exterminate you!" The Emperor said.

"Never doubted him. Never will. Same with Ella." Dad and I grinned at Jack and Dad ran up to the hologram.

"Now, you tell me, God of all Daleks, because there's one thing I never worked out. The words Bad Wolf, spread across time and space, everywhere, drawing me in. How'd you manage that?" Dad asked.

"I did nothing."

"Oh, come on, there's no secrets now, your worship," Dad said.

"They are not part of my design. This is the Truth of God," the Emperor said. Dad looked up at the BadWolf Corporation sign on the wall.

"-To four nine five," I heard a females voice say.

"Jack, how're we doing?" Dad asked.

"Four nine five should be good. I like four nine five," Jack's said through the comm.

"What's happening on Earth?" Dad asked.

"The Fleet's descending. They're bombing whole continents. Europa, Pacifica, the New American Alliance. Australasia's just gone," the females voice said.

Dad and I hear the gunfire and Dad rushes to plug in a massive power cable.

"I've got a problem," the woman said. "They've found me."

"You'll be all right. That side of the station's reinforced against meteors," I said to the woman.

"Hope so! You know what they say about Earth workmanship," she replied.

The woman screamed, just once, moments later. We instantly knew she was dead.

"Last man standing! For God's sake, Doctor, finish that thing and kill them!" Jack's voice yelled through the comm.

"Dad move it!" I said urgently.

"Finish that thing and kill mankind," the Emperor said. I ran out of the room down to floor four nine five undetected.

"Jack?" I called. No answer. "Jack?!" No answer again. I kept walking around the floor until a saw a slumped figure against the wall. I hoped it wasn't Jack but the jacket gave him away. "Jack!" I ran over to him, trying to think he was asleep. I checked his heartbeat and found nothing. I collapsed in sobs and held Jack to my chest, my face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I stayed for five minutes, sobbing into his shirt. I calmed down enough to leave Jack. I kissed his forehead. "I'll be back. We'll give you a proper burial." I quickly rushed to floor 500, hiccupping a bit and my eyes puffy and red.

"It's ready!" Dad exclaimed as I entered. The Daleks entered from all sides.

"You really want to think about this, because if I activate the signal, every living creature dies," Dad threatened.

"I am immortal," the Emperor said.

"Do you want to put that to the test?" Dad asked.

"I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator."

"I'll do it!" Dad yelled, placing his hands on the Delta Wave switch.

"Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you, coward or killer?" But Dad could not throw the final switch.

"Coward. Any day."

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness."

"And what about me? Am I becoming one of your angels?"

"You are the heathen. You will be exterminated."

"Maybe it's time." Dad closed his eyes. Then the TARDIS materialised behind him.

"**Alert! TARDIS materialising!**" A random Dalek said.

"You will not escape!" The Emperor said. The TARDIS doors opened. Lynda is silhouetted in a blinding golden light. Energy tendrils snaked outwards.

"What've you done?" Dad yelled.

"Rose looked into the TARDIS, and I stopped her to take it myself to save her," Lynda said dreamily.

"You looked into the Time Vortex. Lynda, no one's meant to see that."

"This is the Abomination!"

"**Exterminate!**" Lynda stopped the beam with her hand.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead you, Rose and Ella here."

"Lynda, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn."

"I want you safe, Doctor. Protected from the false god."

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal."

"You are tiny," Lynda snapped. "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." A Dalek disintegrates into dust. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." The Daleks crumble into dust.

"I will not die. I cannot die!" The Emperor says. Seconds later, he was dust in the universe.

"Lynda, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go," Dad ordered.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life," Lynda said.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death."

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night. But why do they hurt?" Lynda asked.

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault."

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be."

"That's what Ella and I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?" Dad asked, standing up.

"My head," Lynda said.

"Come here."

"It's killing me," she cried.

"I think you need a Doctor," Dad said. He gently took Lynda into his arms and kissed her lightly, didn't even last two seconds, but it was just enough to transfer the Vortex to him. Lynda fainted in his arms. Dad gently placed her on the ground and exhaled the energy back into the TARDIS and the doors closed. Dad carried Lynda inside but I stayed put.

"Come on," Dad said.

"No, I have to get Jack. Give him a proper burial," I said, my voice dead. Dad walked over to me and chucked me over his shoulder.

"NO! I WON'T GO! LET ME GO!" I screamed. Dad dropped me onto the captain's chair and shut the doors quickly. I ran to the doors and tried to open them, when I couldn't, I started hitting them. "TAKE ME BACK YOU BASTARD! TAKE ME BACK! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM THERE!" When I knew we had fully dematerialized, I slumped down, sobbing quietly. Rose and Lynda woke up minutes later.

"What happened?" They both asked.

"Don't you remember?" Dad asked.

"It's like there was this singing," Rose said at the same time Lynda said, "There was singing."

"That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away," Dad joked, but his sadness shone through.

"I was at home. No, I wasn't, I was in the TARDIS, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else…" Rose said.

"I remember kissing someone then singing," Lynda said. I looked at Dad and saw that his skin was glowing a bit.

"Rose Tyler. I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it. Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny," Dad said, laughing. I was on the side looking on in sadness. He was about to go into his eleventh incarnation.

"Then, why can't we go?" Rose asked, thinking the Doctor was being stupid.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this," Dad said.

"You're not making sense," Rose stated, standing up.

"He's making perfect sense to us," Lynda said. "Time Lord yeah?" Dad nodded. "Then I know what's happening, there are legends about them."

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with." Dad doubled over in pain, glowing gold for a second.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, running towards him.

"Stay away!" Dad warned.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on," Rose said.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying."

"Can't you do something?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick, it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change, and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go…"

"Don't say that."

"Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. Same with you Ella, as always. You too, Lynda. And do you know what? So was I." Golden light burst out of Dad's body. This is not a nice quiet regeneration of the usual kind. Everything changes very suddenly and then a tall, skinny brown-haired man is standing there.

"Hello. Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right. Barcelona," Dad grinned. I could tell this was going to be a great regeneration.


	7. Born Again

The new Doctor dashed to the console and flicked a few switches, checking the monitor.

"6 PM... Tuesday..." Dad said, pressing buttons. Rose watched, half concealed by a pillar with a frightened look on her face. Dad turns a knob. "October... 5006... On the way to Barcelona!" Dad straightened up and faced Rose, grinning as if extremely pleased with himself. "Now then... what do I look like?" He gives her no chance to reply before holding up a hand to stop her from talking.

"No, no no, no no no no no no no. No. Don't tell me," Dad said. Lynda and I are stifling laughs while Rose looks completely bemused. "Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands..." He put a finger on his wrist and moved it round in circles. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." His hands moved to his head. "Hair! I'm not bald!"

Rose looked on shocked. Dad moved his hands through his hair happily, grinning like a fool. "Oh, Oh! Big hair!" He felt his sideburns, looking and sounding delighted. "Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner..." He slapped his stomach. "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it. I... have got... a mole. I can feel it."

Rose was breathing heavily, looking scared. Dad seemed not to notice.

"Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." He rolled his shoulders. "That's all right. Love the mole." He grinned at Rose. "Go on then, tell me. What do you think?"

"Who are you?" Rose asked, quietly and a little bit timid.

"I'm the Doctor," Dad said, a little surprised.

Rose shook her head, not believing him. "No... Where is he? Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him?" Rose raised her voice.

"You saw me, I, I changed..." Dad indicates over his shoulder to the spot where he regenerated,"... right in front of you.

"I saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him, like a... a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something."

Dad does not interject. He seems lost for words. Rose takes a few steps towards him. At arm's length, she pushes him in the chest.

"You're not fooling me. I've seen all sorts of things. Nanogenes... Gelth... Slitheen..." Dad raised his eyebrows. "Oh, my God, are you a Slitheen?"

"I'm not a Slitheen," Dad said calmly.

"Send him back. I'm warning you; send the Doctor back right now!"

"Oh shut up you arrogant, brainless twat! He said before he regenerated that he was going to change his appearance. Or were you not listening? Wouldn't surprise me," I snapped. A sharp SMACK! echoed around the room. I was holding my cheek from where Rose slapped me.

"I bet this is some prank you're pulling on me. Because of how much better I am then you. Smarter, prettier, etc." Rose said angrily. Dad was growing angry from how Rose was treating me.

"Rose, it's me. Honestly, it's me," Dad said. Rose stared at him, her chest rising and falling very fast. "I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but... it's still me."

"You can't be."

"We're aliens remember. We can do more things than humans," I said impatiently.

"Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies... oh... such a long time ago. I took your hand... I said one word... just one word, I said... 'Run'. " Dad said. But not going anywhere near her because of how angry he was.

"Doctor." Rose whispered.

"Hello," Dd said curtly.

Rose sighs in an almost exasperated fashion and stumbled backwards as the impact of what has just happened hit her. Dad took off around the other side of the console.

"And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running..." He flicked a few switches on the console. "One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives." He hopped madly on the spot. Rose had her back against the pillar watching him, dumbstruck. "Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop? With the..." The wild enthusiasm ebbs from his voice at Rose's lack of reaction. His hopping subsides. "No?" he said like a little child.

"Can you change back?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Can you?"

"No." He seems a bit disappointed and looked at the ground. His anger ebbing away slightly. "Do you want to leave?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Rose asked, shocked.

"A little bit! Because you keep insulting Ella. But... your choice... if you want to go home..." Rose still looked upset. He went to the console again. "Cancel Barcelona. Change to... London... the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December. Consider it a Christmas present."

Rose was edging slowly closer to the console.

"There." He stepped back, his arms tucked under his armpits in an almost defensive manner. Rose looked at him, then back at the console. The TARDIS shuddered as it changed direction.

"I'm going home?"

"Up to you. Back to your mum... it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast... no, Christmas! Turkey! Although... having met your mother... nut loaf would be more appropriate," Dad said. Rose looked down quickly to hide a smile.

"Was that a smile?"

"No."

"That was a smile..."

"No it wasn't."

"You smiled..."

"No I didn't."

"Oh, come on, all I did was change, I didn't..." He said, but he suddenly gagged as the TARDIS shuddered, Rose looked confused and I realised the regeneration had gone wrong.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I said I didn't..." The same thing happened again, just a bit more violently. He then starts to makes nasty retching noises.

"Uh oh." Rose edged cautiously around the console. While I rushed forward to help Dad.

"Er... is you alright?" Rose asked nervously. A little bit of the golden time vortex floated from Dad's mouth.

"What's that?" Rose asked. Lynda was watching from the side but not wanting to interrupt.

"Oh... the change is going a bit wrong and all." He gagged again. He fell to his knees, his face contorted.

"Look... maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do," Rose said.

"He's dead, Rose. He was killed by a Dalek," I snapped. Rose's eyes widened. A lever on the console suddenly caught Dad's eye.

"I haven't used this one in years." He flicked it. The TARDIS shuddered violently and we're all nearly knocked to the floor.

"What're you doing?!" Rose asked.

"Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!" Dad said crazily.

"Dad, stop it!" I yelled. He turned more knobs while Rose tried to maintain a more secure grip on the console.

"My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!" Rose looks alarmed. Dad looked and sounded violent, crazed.

"Faster! Wanna to break the time limit?!"

"Stop it!" Lynda, Rose and I yelled.

"Ah, don't be so dull... let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" Dad said, looking absolutely mad! Dad caught my eye for a moment. His voice calms for a moment. "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself." He grimaced in pain. "Ah, my head..." He violently sprung up into standing position again, and his voice has gone back to being crazed. "Faster! Let's open those engines!" The toll and alarm bell rung.

"What's that?" Lynda asked.

Dad's face appeared next to her, frightening her a bit. "We're gonna crash land!" He laughed manically.

"Well then, do something!" Rose yelled.

"Too late! Out of control!" He ran around the console, giggling. "Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!" He hopped in the air excitedly.

"You're gonna kill us!" I screamed at him.

"Hold on tight, here we go!" Dad yelled. Our eyes meet across the console, Dad grinning madly, Rose looking scared, and Lynda looking completely baffled.

"Christmas Eve...!"


	8. The Christmas Invasion

**_AN: I love you guys! This is my most popular story. Mostly cause it's the main story I update but the point still stands. Now, Ella is going to be a bit more depressed because of losing Jack, so she will be a moody bitch. Now, if anyone has any suggestions for this story, please tell me in a review and I will take it into consideration. Love you all!_**

We were speeding through the Time Vortex, all of us being thrown around the TARDIS. We finally landed with a big thud and we were all thrown to the ground, all except Dad who ran to the doors and yanked them open and started talking.

"Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie. Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it? No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" I got to the TARDIS doors in time to see Dad collapse. Rose and Lynda came out seconds later.

"What happened? Is he all right?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"That's him, right in front of you. That's the Doctor," I said.

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?" Jackie asked. Mickey and I carried Dad up the stairs into Jackie's flat and placed him in a bed in the guest room. He was dressed into pyjamas by me, very awkwardly I might add, and propped up with pillows. Rose came in and glared at me, as if all this was my fault. I sat by Dad's side while Rose was standing in the corner, and Lynda was on the chair next to the bed. Jackie had gone to get a stethoscope.

"Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to hospital," Jackie said, handing me the stethoscope.

"We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of our blood could change the future of the human race," I stated. Jackie went to say something but I interrupted. "No! Shush!" I listened to both sides of Dad's chest.

"Both working," I sighed in relief.

"What do you mean, both?" Jackie asked.

"Well, he's got two hearts," Rose said from the corner, glaring at me.

"Oh, don't be stupid," Jackie said.

"We do! Our species have two hearts!" I said.

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Ears. Eyes. Arms. Legs…" I said sarcastically. Jackie laughed slightly.

"Leave him alone," Rose snapped at the two of us.

"No," I said coolly.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked.

"I said no. He is my father, I have more rights to him than you have," I stated calmly.

"I'm older than you!" Rose snapped.

"Really? When did you turn two-hundred?" I asked. Jackie was looking on, conflicted. Rose stormed out of the room and Jackie followed behind her, throwing me an apologetic look. Dad exhaled some of the TARDIS's golden energy, which flew off out the window. I stayed with Dad to make sure he was OK.

"He's going to be fine, you know," Lynda said.

"I know. I still worry though," I said. After a few minutes, I burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Lynda asked gently.

"Jack… Is gone… He's dead… And…" I sobbed, Lynda gently pulled me into her arms and hugged me. I was crying into her shoulder. I stopped crying after a while but I was still depressed.

"Oh, no. Don't come round, darling. No, flat's all topsy turvy. Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah. No, I'll come round and see you on Boxing day," Jackie said, placing a cup of tea on the bedside for Dad for when he wakes up. Once Jackie left the room, he exhaled more golden energy. Rose and Mickey burst in moments later.

"Get off the phone," Rose yelled. Lynda and I ran out to see what the fuss was about.

"It's only Bev. She says hello," Jackie said. Rose snatched the phone from her mother.

"Bev? Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait. Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?" Rose asked.

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up," Mickey said.

"That's only two streets away. What about Mo? Where's she living now?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Peak District," Jackie said, confused.

"Well, we'll go to cousin Mo's then," Rose said.

"No, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Jackie asked.

"Mum. Where'd you get that tree?" Rose asked. We all looked at the tree, which was now green, worriedly.

"That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?" Rose asked.

"I thought it was you," Jackie said.

"How can it be me?" Rose asked.

"Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was!" Jackie explained.

"No, that wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" We all stared at the tree and it lit up by itself and started playing a very bad version of 'Jingle Bells'.

"Oh, you're kidding me," Rose muttered. Sections of the tree started to rotate in different directions, creating a strong wind. It then started to move, chopping through the coffee table.

"Get out! Go, go! Get out!" Mickey yelled. Lynda and I ran inside the bedroom and to Dad.

"We've got to save the Doctor!" Rose yelled.

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked.

"We can't just leave him," Rose said adamantly.

"Mickey!" Jackie yelled. "Leave it! Get out! Get out!"

"Mickey!" Rose yelled.

"Get out of there!" Jackie yelled. "No, leave him. Just leave him!"

"Get in here!" Mickey said. Jackie looks to her right and quickly runs into the room. She and Mickey pulled a wardrobe across the door.

"Doctor, wake up!" Rose yelled.

"Don't wake him up. It could kill him," I yelled at her.

"I do what I like," Rose snapped at me. I saw red and I slapped her.

"If you wake him up, I swear to Rassilon that I will kill you," I snarled. Rose cowered back into the corner. I got my laser spanner out as the tree smashed through the door.

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie screamed. I pointed my spanner at the tree and it exploded everywhere.

"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" I wondered. I walked out of the apartment and saw some fake santa's looking up at us, one holding a radio controller. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose slip out onto the balcony with a smirk on her face.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asked. I heard footsteps behind us and saw that Dad had woken up.

"Oh great, you're awake," I muttered.

"Shush!" Rose hissed. Dad aimed the screwdriver at them and the Santa's backed off. Then they were beamed away.

"They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off," Mickey stated.

"Pilot fish," Dad muttered. Rose got closer to Dad but he edged away.

"What?" She asked.

"They were just pilot fish," Dad stated. He gasped out in pain and started to fall backwards, but Mickey, Lynda and I managed to stop him from hitting the ground.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"You woke me up too soon. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." Dad exhaled some more golden energy. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ye-ow!" Dad stood up for a second before falling the other way.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie gasped.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…"

"What do you need?" Jackie asked.

"I need…"

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"I need…"

"Painkillers?"

"I need…"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need…"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need…"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need…"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up."

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"

"We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then. Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" Dad asked, pulling a green apple out of the pocket. He also switched back to the other wall.

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry."

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes."

"Argh! Brain collapsing. The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something… something… something is coming." Dad was clutching onto my arm tightly, staring me in the eyes. He then passed out cold. With Jackie's help, I got Dad back to bed and was tucking him under the covers. Jackie gave me a washer and I started to mop his forehead, which was sweating profusely. I got the stethoscope and placed it against Dad's chest, only hearing one heart beating.

"It's midnight. Christmas day. Any change?" Jackie asked me. Rose was looking at me coldly from the couch.

"He's worse. Just one heart beating," I said sadly. "And I told you not to wake him!"

"Well, we needed him more than you!" Rose snapped.

"I'm just as capable as Dad," I snarled. I then turned to the TV which Lynda was watching in awe.

"Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes," the reporter said.

"Yes, we are. We're, we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success," Daniel Llewellyn, the manager of the probe, said.

"But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?"

"Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it, it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She is fine now, absolutely fine. We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks."

"Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish," Mickey said. I tuned him out because I already knew what they were.

"It's amazing! The human race in the 21st century," Lynda said ain amazement.

"It's a great century," I said, chuckling at Lynda's awe.

"Funny sort of rocks," Jackie stated.

"The first photographs…" The reporter said.

"That's not rocks," I said.

"This image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning," the reporter continued. A red-eyed ugly alien with a head like a goat's skull appeared on the screen, making us all jump back from the screen. It growled and gurgled at the screen, sounding like Chewbacca from Star Wars.

"Bye!" I yelled. "Take care of Dad!"

"Where are you going?!" Jackie asked.

"I'm going to the Tower of London, that's where they are gathering to investigate this. Going to see some old friends of mine. Well… some old friends of Dad's, but they know me. They haven't seen me since I was around twenty years old," I said. "Jackie, you and Lynda take care of Dad." I lowered my voice. "No offence, but I don't want Rose to go near him. Keep her away." I gave her a hug and ran out. I caught a cab to the Tower and saw a cortege of black cars drive past the White Tower. Llewellyn was let out by a Secret Service officer and greeted by a man in Army uniform with a troop of Red Berets.

"This way, sir," Blake said. I remembered him from my last visit.

"Me too!" I yelled, catching up. They all stared at me in confusion and some of the officers cocked their guns, except for Blake, who recognised me.

"Miss Smith, nice to see you again," Blake said. "How old are you now?"

"Around the two-hundred mark," I said. Llewellyn's eyes widened.

"Easy men, this is Ella Smith. The Doctor's daughter," Blake said. The officers immediately lowered their guns and saluted.

"Easy men," I saluted back lazily. "Now, I'm here because Dad is indisposed. So lead on!" Blake led us down into UNIT headquarters. We ended up in basement level 11. I stopped to look around at everyone working while Llewellyn marvelled at their technology.

"Mister Llewellyn. Miss Smith," Blake said. We are taken to a quieter room where I saw Harriet Jones.

"Harriet!" I exclaimed. Harriet turned around and smiled at me gently.

"Ella, lovely to see you again," Harriet greeted.

"Mister Llewellyn, ma'am."

Harriet flashed her ID. "Harriet Jones. Prime Minister."

"Oh. Well, yes, I know who you are. I suppose I've ruined your Christmas," Llewellyn said.

"Never off duty. Now, we've put out a cover story. Alex has been handling it," Harriet explained. I groaned.

"We've said it was a hoax. Some sort of mask or prosthetics. Students' hi-jacking the signal, that sort of thing," the man behind Harriet, Alex obviously, said.

"Alex is my right hand man. I'm not used to having a right hand man. I quite like it, though," Harriet said. I felt as if I should laugh but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"I quite like it myself," Alex agreed.

"I don't suppose there's any chance it was a hoax?" Llewellyn asked.

"That would be nice. Then we could all go home. I don't suppose anyone's offered you a coffee?" Harriet asked.

"No." Harriet looked at me questioningly but I shook my head. Harriet went over to make Llewellyn a coffee.

"No," I said, everyone looked at me. "The transmission was genuine. New species. At least, not one we've encountered before. Me and Dad I mean. That doesn't mean that we haven't heard of them." Harriet gave Llewellyn a cup of coffee.

"Exactly. This is a species humans have never encountered before," Harriet added.

"You seem to be talking about aliens as a matter of fact," Llewellyn stated.

"There's an Act of Parliament banning my autobiography," Harriet said.

"I'm an alien myself, so I know that aliens are real. You guys are real. To my species, you humans are aliens," I said. Llewellyn's eyes widened so much I thought for a split second that his eyes would fall out of their sockets.

"Prime Minister?" Blake asked.

"I'm with you." We all followed Blake into the main area where several people were working on computers. We stopped in front of a pretty blonde.

"Miss Jacobs can explain," Blake said.

"I don't think we've been introduced. Harriet Jones, Prime Minister."

"Yes, I know who you are. The transmission didn't come from the surface of Mars. Guinevere One was broadcasting from a point five thousand miles above the planet," Miss Jacobs informed us.

"In other words, they've got a ship and the probe is on board," Blake said.

"But if they're not from the surface, then they might not be from Mars itself. Maybe they're not actual Martians," Llewellyn said. I snorted.

"Definitely not Martians. I can't remember their name but I remember it starts with 'S'," I stated.

"Martians look completely different. We think the ship was in flight when they just came across the probe," Blake said.

"And they're moving. The ship's still in flight now. We've got it on the Hubble array," Miss Jacobs said, turning back to her computer.

"Moving in which direction?" Harriet and I asked.

"Towards us," Miss Jacobs answered.

"How fast?" Harriet asked.

"Very fast."

"What was your name, again?" Harriet asked.

"Sally."

"Thank you, Sally," I said. We waited around for a few minutes before the aliens appeared on the massive screen up front. They were talking but I could barely understand, without the TARDIS it took longer to translate by myself.

"Translation software," Blake ordered once they finished talking.

"Yes, sir," Alex said. I was sitting with Alex helping with the translations when Harriet joined us.

"What have we got?" She asked.

"Nothing yet. Translating an alien language is going to take time," Alex admitted.

"How far off is the ship?" Blake asked.

"About five hours," Alex said. I was thinking about the language when I finally understood the language.

"I know what they said," I told Alex. We talked about it and seconds later, the computer translated it.

"I don't suppose we've had a Code Nine? No sign of the Doctor?" Harriet asked. I turned my head and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Nothing yet. Except for Ella saying he is indisposed. You've met him, haven't you? More like the stuff of legend," Blake said.

"He is that. Failing him, what about Torchwood?" Harriet asked.

"I…" Blake said, surprised.

"I know I'm not supposed to know about it, I realise that. Not even the United Nations knows. But if ever there was a need for Torchwood, it's now," Harriet said.

"I can't take responsibility," Blake said uncertainly.

"I can. See to it. Get them ready," Harriet ordered.

"Prime Minister," Alex said softly. I jumped off my spot on a desk.

"Has it worked?" Harriet asked.

"Just about, Ella helped. People. That could be cattle. You belong to us. To the Sycorax. They seem to be called Sycorax, not Martians. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax rock, as in the modern sense, they rock."

"They will die? Not you will die, they will die? Who's they?" Llewellyn asked.

"I don't know, but it is the right personal pronoun. It's they," I said.

"Send them a reply. Tell them, this is a day of peace on planet Earth. Tell them, we extend that peace to the Sycorax. And then tell them, this planet is armed and we do not surrender," Harriet said.

"Come on," Sally said. We all walked off, me with Alex.

"You look depressed," Alex stated.

"I am," I sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"My boyfriend was murdered recently. Or in the future, however you want to see it," I said.

"Explain," Alex said, looking curious.

"We were in the year two hundred one hundred…" I started. I told him the whole story and attracted a few UNIT members, including Blake and Sally, to start listening. "…and then when I went to go back for him, Dad threw me over his shoulder and took me onboard the TARDIS. Just leaving him there!"

"What was his name?" Blake asked.

"Jack Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness," I said.

"That sounds familiar," I heard Blake mutter. Everyone went back to their jobs and I stayed with Alex.

"The name sounds familiar," Alex said.

"It's probably someone else," I said gloomily.

"They got the message. Here comes the response," Sally yelled. The Sycorax leader held out his hand and a blue energy glowed over it.

"What was that? Was that a reply?" Harriet asked, panicked.

"I don't know. It looked like some sort of energy, or static?" Alex said.

"Almost like someone casting a spell," Llewellyn added. "Maybe it's a different form of language, some sort of ideogram or pictogram." Some of the staff started to walk out. All headed in the same direction and with the exact same blue energy from the Sycorax circling their heads. "What the hell? It's the light. It's the same light, Sally, what're you doing? Sally?"

"Oh, leave her. You'll hurt her," Harriet said.

"Let them pass!" Blake ordered.

"Where are they going?" Llewellyn asked. We all followed them to see where they were heading.

"They're all heading in the same direction," Harriet realised.

"It's only certain people. Why isn't it affecting us?" Llewellyn asked.

"Prime Minister, it's happening all over the country," Alex said, listening to his earpod phone thingy. Gotta love humans! I went ahead of everyone and saw they were all heading towards the roof. Going all the way up.

"Sally, stop it. It's Danny Llewellyn. Daniel Llewellyn. Sally, just concentrate. Listen to me. You're being controlled. We need you! Stop it, Sally!" Llewellyn ordered. But it was no use. All the possessed people stopped on the edge of the roof. I sprinted back inside and to the main room just in time to hear Alex say what I was dreading.

"It's not just the whole country. It's the whole world. According to reports, it's like a third. One third of the world's population. That's two billion people ready to jump." When Llewellyn and Blake got back, Alex got some news. "Wait a minute. There is a pattern. All these people tend to be father and son, mother and daughter, brothers and sisters. Family groups, but not husbands and wives."

"Oh, my God. It's Guinevere One. Have you got medical records on file for all your staff?" Llewellyn asked.

"Of course we have, yes," Alex said. Harriet took Major Blake to one side. I tried to eavesdrop.

"What about Torchwood?"

"Still working on it. Bear in mind they have just lost a third of their staff."

"But do they have what we need?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, tell them to hurry up."

"Here it is. Sally Jacobs, blood group A Positive. Who else walked out?" Llewellyn piped up.

"Luke Parsons," Alex supplied.

"Luke Parsons, A Positive."

"Jeffery Baxter."

"Baxter, A Positive. That's it. They're all A Positive."

"How many people in the world are A Positive?" Blake asked.

"No idea, but I bet it's at least one third," I stated.

"What's so special about that blood group?" Blake asked.

"Nothing, but it's my fault. Guinevere One. It's got one of those plaques identifying the human race. A message to the stars. I mean, you don't expect anything to come of it, but I put on maps and music and samples. There's wheat seeds, and water, and, and blood. A Positive. The Sycorax have got a vial of A Positive. And, well, I don't know how, but through that…"

"They control the blood," Harriet realised.

"Oh, my God," Llewellyn said.

"There's only one more thing I can try. Major, with me," Harriet said.

"Blood control. Geez! Haven't seen blood control for years," I exclaimed. We were watching the radar when the ground shook and sounds of windows shattering echoed around the halls. Alarms were blaring.

"Sonic wave! It's the spaceship. It's hit the atmosphere!" Llewellyn yelled. "They're transmitting. Onscreen." The Sycorax appeared on the screen and the one in the front centre speaks. Obviously the leader. Alex translated for us.

"Will the leader of this world stand forward." Harriet stepped forward.

"I'm proud to represent this planet."

"Come aboard," Alex said.

"Well, how do I do that?" Harriet asked. Harriet, Blake, Alex, Llewellyn and I were enveloped in a blue light.

"What's happening?" Llewellyn asked.

"I would imagine it's called a teleport," Harriet said at the same time I said, "It's a teleport."

The five of us are beamed aboard into a massive cavern. More Sycorax are lined up in galleries. The leader walked up to us and started to remove its helmet.

"It's a helmet. They might be like us," Llewellyn said excitedly. The face underneath is flatter, but still bony. "Or not."

The leader spoke and Alex continued translating.

"You will surrender, or I will release the final curse and your people will jump," Alex translated.

"If I can speak," Llewellyn stated.

"Mister Llewellyn, you're a civilian," Blake warned.

"It's blood control. It doesn't actually kill people. It's a cheap form of voodoo. Scares ya but nothing more," I stated.

"No, I sent out the probe. I started it. I made contact with these people. This whole thing's my responsibility. With respect sir. The human race is taking it's first step towards the stars, but we are like children compared to you. Children who need help. Children who need compassion. I beg of you now, show that compassion," Llewellyn said. I immediately knew these were going to be his last words. The Sycorax raised a glittering force-whip, cracked it around Llewellyn's neck and disintegrated his flesh.

"Don't say anything," I whispered to Blake.

"Harriet Jones, Prime Minister."

"Yes, we know who you are. Surrender or they will die," Alex translated.

"If I do surrender, how would that be better?"

"Half is sold into slavery or one third dies. Your choice," Alex said.

"You liar!" I yelled at the Sycorax. "It's blood control. They can't die!" Something then bleeped and the Sycorax went haywire.

"The noise. The bleeping. They say it's machinery. Foreign machinery. They're accusing us of hiding it. Conspiring. Bring it on board," Alex translated. There's an odd pattern on the scanner. The teleport then brought the TARDIS on board.

Rose stepped outside and is grabbed by a Sycorax, and she starts screaming. "Get off! Get off me!" Mickey and Lynda ran out.

"The door! Close the door!" I screamed at them. Mickey got there just before a Sycorax. The Sycorax cheered.

"Rose. Rose! I've got you. My Lord. Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor, is he with you?" Harriet asked.

"No. We're on our own," Rose said. She spotted me and she glared at me fiercely. The Sycorax spoke.

"The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet," Alex translated.

"I own the blue box with my father," I told the Sycorax.

"Then you will speak for the planet," Alex translated.

"But she can't," Harriet said.

"Yeah, I can. With all due respect, Harriet, I am older than you so BACK OFF!" I shouted. "I may be depressed but that doesn't stop me from being Dad for once."

"Don't you dare," Mickey warned.

"Someone's got to be the Doctor," Lynda reasoned.

"They'll kill you. You saw Llewellyn die right in front of you," Blake said.

"Never stopped Dad. Plus I can always regenerate. Right, um, I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this world with all the authority of the Judoon and the Parliament of the Shadowers! Now, leave this planet in peace!" The Sycorax all burst into laughter. But it sounded a bit forced.

"You are very, very funny. And now you're going to die," Alex translated.

"Leave her alone!" Harriet yelled.

"Don't touch her!" Mickey agreed

"Leave her alone," Lynda snapped. Harriet, Lynda and Mickey are held back as the leader walks up to me.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion…" Alex said.

"Then your world will be gutted…"

"Then your world will be gutted…"

"And your people enslaved," continued the Sycorax.

"Hold on, that's English," Alex realised.

"He's talking English," Harriet said.

"You're talking English," Rose said to its face.

"No. He's speaking Sycoraxic, it just sounds like English," I sighed.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile."

"That's English. Can you hear English?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, that's English," Mickey agreed.

"Definitely English," Alex stated.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!"

"If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means the TARDIS is working. Which means…" I trailed off as we all looked at the TARDIS and Dad opened the doors with a big grin on his face.

"Did you miss me?" Dad asked. The Sycorax cracked his whip. Dad caught the end and pulled it out of the leader's hand.

"You could have someone's eye out with that," Dad stated.

"How dare!" The leader yelled. Dad took a thick club off another Sycorax and snapped it across his knee.

"You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy. Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?" Dad asked, looking at me and Lynda.

"Different," Lynda said.

"Young," I stated.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Good different," Lynda and I chimed.

"Am I ginger?" Dad asked seriously.

"No, you're just sort of brown," Lynda said.

"I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger," Dad ranted.

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asked.

"I'm the Doctor."

"He's the Doctor," Rose piped up.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet asked.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

"But you can't be," Harriet denied.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own," Dad said.

"Oh, my God," Harriet gasped.

"Did you win the election?" Dad asked.

"Landslide majority," Harriet grinned a little smugly.

"Oh, fantas… No, hold on," Dad stopped. "Fantas… fantas… fantas… Fff… Mmm… I can't say it anymore, doesn't fit the teeth. Aww, I liked that word! What am I gonna say now? Brilliant? Brilliant? Brill-iant? Brilliant! No, um, um. Excellent. Oh, that's… that's… that's excellent. Uh, superb. M-marvelous. Mmm… molto bene. Oh, I don't know. Let's just settle for very, very good. That's very, very good! That's really very, very good! Nah, it's just not taking off, is it?"

"If I might interrupt," the leader snapped.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!"

"I don't know!" Dad yelled, imitating the Sycorax's deep voice. "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" Dad ran up to the controller. Dad opened the base of the pillar under the button.

"And what've we got here? Blood? Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this," I said, I slammed my hand on the button.

"No!" Harriet and Rose yelled.

"You killed them!" Alex said.

"What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?" Dad asked.

"We allow them to live," the leader said.

"Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong," I said. "I explained this not ten minutes ago."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force," the leader threatened.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than..." Dad said.

"The point still stands. Leave them alone!" Dad yelled.

"Or what?" the leader asked.

"Or…" Dad trailed off. He took a sword from an aide and ran back toward the TARDIS. "I challenge you." Laughter from the Sycorax echoed around. "Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

"You stand as this world's champion," Sycorax said.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up," Dad said. He took of his dressing gown and chucked it at me, making it cover my head.

"Oi!" I snapped.

"So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" Dad asked. The insult made me want to wash my mind out with bleach. It also made the leaders mind up.

"For the planet?" he asked.

"For the planet," Dad agreed. They clashed the swords.

"Look out!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks," Dad quipped. The leader seems to be the more experienced swordsman. Dad retreated up a tunnel. "Bit of fresh air?" We all followed them out onto the spaceships hull and into the daylight. Dad was driven back to the edge, and hit on the nose. Rose went to help him but I grabbed her arm.

"Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet," Dad warned. The leader knocked Dad down then brought his sword down and cut off Dad's hand. The sword and Dad's hand fell to Earth.

"You cut my hand off," Dad said incredulously.

"Ya! Sycorax!" The leader cheered.

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." Dad's hand then grew back.

"Witchcraft."

"Time Lord."

"Doctor!" Rose yelled. She then chucked him another sword.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" Dad asked, a bit spitefully.

"No arguments from me!" Rose grinned. I saw Dad scowl for a split second and roll his eyes.

"Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!" Dad finished with a Texan accent. They started to fight again. The Doctor disarmed the Sycorax and thumped both hilts into it's abdomen, twice. The leader fell, right on the edge, overlooking London.

"I win," Dad said triumphantly.

"Then kill me," the leader growled.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" Dad bargained.

"Yes."

"Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow."

"Bravo!" Harriet clapped.

"That says it all. Bravo!" Rose said, a bit flirtatiously.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams," Dad said. I chucked the dressing gown at him and he put it on.

"Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here? A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" Dad asked. The Sycorax leader got up, grabbed his sword and ran at Dad's back. Dad threw the satsuma at a control on the spaceship hull, a piece of the wing opened up and the leader fell to his death.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of a man." We headed inside and Dad addressed the Sycorax. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended." All of us are then beamed away back to Earth.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey cheered.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Dad said. The spaceship then flew away. Rose jumped onto Mickey's back.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!" Mickey yelled.

"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose cheered.

"It is defended!" Mickey said. Rose and Mickey hugged, then Rose hugged Alex. I stood of to the side.

"My Doctor."

"Prime Minister." They hugged. A lot of hugging was going on.

"Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?" Harriet asked.

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it," Dad advised.

"Rose!" Jackie yelled, running towards us.

"Mum!"

"Oh, talking of trouble," Dad moaned.

"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!" Jackie said.

"Oi! She did absolutely nothing! I was the one who did all the work!" I snapped. Jackie grinned at me and Rose just glared. Alex answered a phone call.

"You did it too! It was the tea. Fixed his head," Rose said.

"That was all I needed, cup of tea," Dad agreed.

"I said so," Jackie exclaimed.

"Look at him," Rose said proudly, as if she was his wife. Dad noticed and grimaced a little.

"Is it him, though? Is it really the Doctor? Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister!" Jackie said in shock.

"Come here, you," Dad said to Jackie. Jackie gave him a hug and Rose and Mickey joined. I veered off to the side closer to Harriet. When I looked around, I noticed Blake was gone and Lynda off to the side.

"Are you better?" Jackie asked Dad, concern lacing her voice.

"I am, yeah," Dad said.

"It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready," Alex stated.

"You left me," Jackie scolded Rose.

"I'm sorry," Rose apologized.

"I had all the food," Jackie continued.

"Tell them to fire," Harriet said.

"Fire at will," Alex said into the phone. I was walking toward the TARDIS when a high-pitched sound echoed through the air. Five green beams were streaking up into the sky, joining together as one and fired out into space. A red firework type thing appeared in the sky where the Sycorax ship would've been.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose asked. Dad and I glared at Harriet.

"That was murder," Dad growled.

"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago," Harriet said.

"But they were leaving," I snarled.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn was murdered. He died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves," Harriet defended.

"Britain's Golden Age," Dad stated.

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should have stopped you."

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?"

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"No, you're right. Not a single word, just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words."

"Stop it!"

"Six." Dad walked over to Alex and whispered in his ear.

Dad, Rose, Mickey and Jackie leave. I went into the TARDIS and straight to Jack's old bedroom. Once I entered the room, I went straight for the bed and snuggled under the covers, letting the tears fall freely. After a few hours, I heard the door open and footsteps come towards me. I then felt the bed dip a little and a hand on my shoulder. I turned towards Dad hugged him tightly. We sat in silence, the only sounds are of my quiet sniffling and sobbing. Once I had run out of tears to shed, Dad led me to the Tyler's flat for Christmas dinner. Something I had never had before. When we entered, we saw Lynda waiting for us. Dad grinned at her while I just stared at the ground. We all sat at the table for dinner and I was in between Rose and Dad.

"What about Lynda? Do we drop her back in her time?" I asked Dad quietly. Dad nodded and told Lynda, who nodded solemnly, obviously not very happy to be going home. Dad and I pulled a cracker and Dad won, giving me the pink crown inside.

"Oh, that's yours. Goes with your hair," Dad said.

"Look, its Harriet Jones," Rose pointed out.

"Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?" A reporter asked.

"No. Now, can we talk about other things?" Harriet said hurriedly.

"Is it true you're unfit for office?" Another reporter asked. Dad put on a pair of brainy specs to watch the interview.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with my health. I don't know where these stories are coming from. And a vote of no confidence is completely unjustified," Harriet said.

"Are you going to resign?" A reporter asked. The telephone rang.

"On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine," Harriet defended.

"It's Beth. She says go and look outside," Jackie said.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!" Jackie said, hanging up the phone. We all moved outside, Dad holding my hand like when I was little.

The ground is covered with white flakes that fell from the sky. Streaks of light cris-crossed the sky. This wasn't snow, it was ash.

"Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose asked.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash," Dad said.

"Okay, not so beautiful," Rose muttered. I grabbed Dad's arms and put them over my shoulders so I could hug him. He immediately knew what I was doing and complied, hugging me tightly. We always did this when I was depressed.

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new," Dad explained.

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?" Rose asked.

"Well, back to the TARDIS. Same old life," Dad said.

"On your own?" Rose asked.

"No, I have Ella. She's all I need really," Dad said. Rose looked furious.

"What about me?" Rose asked.

"I was going to leave you here," Dad said bluntly. I looked up at him in shock.

"What?!" Rose and I asked.

"The way you treat my daughter is completely unacceptable. And I can tell that it's not going to stop. The only companions I allow are ones who don't belittle my daughter and treat her with respect," Dad said harshly.

"What about her?!" Rose asked angrily.

"At the beginning, she liked you. But then you starting acting meanly towards her for no reason so she had every right to do everything she did," Dad said, defending me.

"Yeah. I agree. Ella was completely pleasant to you at first, but then when I saw you in Cardiff, you were completely vicious about her. Saying those things behind her back," Mickey agreed.

"We should really be going," Dad said. "Got to drop Lynda back in her time."

"Well, I reckon you're mad, the pair of you. It's like you go looking for trouble," Jackie said.

"Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic," Dad said.

"I thought you said that word didn't fit the teeth?" I said. Dad shrugged.

"We will come and visit. Ella seems to love you two," Dad said, pointing at Mickey and Jackie.

"Time to go," I said. Lynda and I entered the TARDIS and Dad came in seconds later, holding a TARDIS key in his hand.

"I was wondering Doctor…" Lynda trailed off.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could stay a while. Because I don't have any family back home. All dead. I have no reason to go back," Lynda explained.

"Sure you can stay," Dad said, a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm going to check if Cathy is awake. She probably isn't since she's had no sleep for years," I said. I walked down the halls, searching for Cathy's bedroom. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed but I could tell she was awake.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. But if you could make me able to see again, that'd be great," Cathy said.

"Let me talk to Dad and we can arrange something," I said. I ran back to the console room to see Dad fiddling with some controls.

"We're going to be going to a hospital on New Earth in the morning," Dad said. I stood there in shock.

"I was about to ask if we could take Cathy to a hospital and make her able to see again," I said.

"We'll do that while we're there," Dad agreed. I then told Cathy the news and went to Jack's room to sleep. I was having trouble sleeping but within an hour, I was sleeping peacefully.


	9. New Earth

_AN: This is going to be a relatively short chapter because Ella isn't actually going to be taking part in this adventure. Which sucks for her but she will be taking much bigger parts in future chapters._

When Dad, Lynda and I exited the TARDIS while supporting Cathy, we discovered we had materialised across the river from a massive city. Flying cars zoomed overhead. Lynda looked dumbstruck.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth," Dad said.

"That's just. That's just…" Lynda trailed off, laughing in awe.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Dad said, laughing a bit too.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky," Lynda marvelled.

"What's that smell?" Cathy asked, sniffing the air.

"Apple grass," Dad said, happily.

"Apple grass," Lynda repeated.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered.

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love this already. Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it," Lynda started rambling.

"Me too. Come on," Dad said, grabbing Lynda's arm and running off. I followed, going a bit slower since Cathy couldn't see and was walking for the first time since she was five. When Cathy and I caught up to Dad and Lynda, they were relaxing on Dad's long coat looking at the city. I settled Cathy down next to Lynda and then I went to sit on my own a few metres ahead.

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted," Dad explained, Lynda and Cathy were both listening. "Planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in."

"What's the city called?" Cathy asked.

"New New York," Dad said.

"Oh, come on," Lynda scoffed.

"It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. What?" Dad asked, hearing Lynda laugh.

"You're so different," Lynda stated.

"New New Doctor," Dad said.

"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" Lynda asked, standing up. She and Dad helped Cathy up and headed over to me.

"Well, I thought we might go there first," Dad pointed at the hospital along the beach, not very far away. On our side of the river too.

"Why, what is it?" Lynda asked.

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper," Dad said. Lynda and I peered at it and saw it said 'Ward 26 Please Come'. "Someone wants to see me."

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then," Lynda said. We all headed towards the hospital, when we entered, Dad shivered a bit.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like hospitals," Dad said. Lynda, Cathy and I all laughed.

"Bit rich coming from you," I stated.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps," Dad said. We walked up to the reception and checked Cathy in to cure her blindness. Oddly enough, she was signed in to Ward 26. We sent Cathy ahead while we explored a bit downstairs.

"_The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted_," the tannoy said.

"No shop. I like the little shop," Dad whined a bit.

Lynda finally noticed the faces of the nursing staff in their nun-like wimples and habits.

"They're cats," Lynda said, pointing at them.

"Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow. That's where I'd put the shop. Right there," Dad said. Him and I then walked into a lift.

"Ward 26, thanks!" Dad said.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Lynda yelled.

"Oh, too late. We're going up," I said.

"It's all right, there's another lift," Lynda said.

"Ward 26," Dad told her. "And watch out for the disinfectant."

"Watch out for what?" Lynda asked loudly.

"The disinfectant!" Dad yelled.

"The what?" Lynda asked again.

"The disin. Oh, you'll find out," Dad muttered.

"_Commence stage one disinfection_." Dad and I got drenched by a spray. Then dried by a blow-dryer. Dad and I then reached the required floor and left the lift.

"_Please report to reception_."

Dad and I are escorted by a veiled nurse. "Nice place. No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one. Just a shop, so people can shop." The nurse removed her veil.

"The hospital is a place of healing," the cat nurse said.

"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people," Dad said. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help, and to mend." We passed an open cubicle that a man turning to stone was occupying. The blonde woman with him approached us, looking a little miffed.

"Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York," she said.

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" Dad asked him.

"I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this," the Duke said sadly.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance," blondie said.

"Frau Clovis! I'm so weak," the Duke said.

"Sister Jatt. A little privacy, please," Clovis snapped. So that was the cat's name.

"He'll be up and about in no time," Sister Jatt assured us.

"I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for oh, a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue," I stated.

"Have faith in the Sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognise? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient," Jatt asked.

"No, I think I've found him," Dad said, looking at the end of the ward. I followed his gaze and saw the Face of Boe, looking the same as he did when we last saw him.

"Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentleman and his daughter in your care?" Jatt asked.

"Oh, I think my friend got lost. Lynda Moss. Could you ask at reception?" I asked Sister Jatt.

"Certainly, ma'am," she said. Jatt then left.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or…?" Novice Hame asked.

"We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?" Dad asked

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying," Hame said sadly.

"Of what?" Dad asked before I could.

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible," Hame said.

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible. I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me, It's the Doctor," Dad said gently, kneeling in front of the tank. After a few minutes, Dad left to get a drink. I stayed behind with the Face of Boe.

"_Hope, harmony and health. Hope, harmony and health._" Dad brought Hame a cup of water.

"That's very kind. There's no need," Hame said modestly.

"You're the one working," Dad reasoned.

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs," Hame explained fondly.

"Are we the only visitors?" I asked.

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself," Hame said.

"What does that mean?" Dad asked.

"It's just a story."

"Tell me the rest."

"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer and his daughter. To the man and woman without a home. The lonely God and Goddess," Hame told us. Dad then walked up to a phone and called Lynda.

"Lynda, where are you?" Dad asked. There was some talking from the other side. "Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" Some more talking on the other side. "You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe." More talking. "I'd better go. See you in a minute." Dad had obviously spotted something and had hung up. He then brought me over to the Duke of Manhatten.

"Didn't think I was going to make it. It's that man and woman again! He's my good luck charm. Come in. Don't be shy!" The Duke welcomed.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract," Clovis said.

"Winch me up. Up! Look at me. No sign of infection," the Duke said. I was staring at him in complete and utter shock.

"Champagne, sir? Ma'am?" a waiter asked. I took a glass and started drinking.

"No, thanks. You had Petrifold Regression, right?" Dad asked.

"That being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured," the Duke said.

"But that's impossible," Dad said.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science," a different nurse cat said.

"How on Earth did you cure him?" Dad asked.

"How on New Earth, you might say," cat nurse said.

"What's in that solution?" Dad asked.

"A simple remedy."

"Then tell me what it is."

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Ella."

"I think you'll find that we're the doctors here," Matron Casp said, a little coldly.

"Matron Casp, you're needed in Intensive Care," Sister Jatt said.

"If you would excuse me," Matron Casp said. Dad walked off and I went to talk to Cathy, who was now cured and was extremely happy to be able to see everything again. One of the cat nuns was teaching her to walk again. I then went to sit by the Face of Boe. I was sitting against the wall, my eyes closed.

"_Ambient temperature stands at fourteen degrees. This temperature is designed to promote healing and well-being._" I opened my eyes to see Lynda snogging Dad and my eyes widened. Dad looked shocked after the kiss broke off but shook his head and left the room.

"Everyone's so bloody happy," I grumbled.

"_What's troubling you?_" I heard a voice in my head and I jumped a bit, hitting my head on the wall. I looked around and saw the Face of Boe looking at me expectantly.

"Let's see. My boyfriend is dead. My father wouldn't let me give him a proper burial. What else? Oh yeah, and my Dad regenerated," I ranted.

"_Sounds like you need comfort from someone who is not your Dad._"

"I guess so. But if Jack miraculously turns up alive and well, I'll have a field day. First thing I'll do is tell him I love him," I said. "I was going to on the GameStation, but he was dead before I could. Worse thing is he said he would try to not die."

"_When I was younger, I lost my girlfriend. She found me though. She figured out I was alive and came to find me. I ended up finding her instead, clinging onto her ride. One of the best days of my long life._"

"I hope that same thing happens to me. But I saw Jack's dead body. I know that he can't come back. Although, some people at UNIT said they thought the name was familiar. By the way, UNIT means…"

"_Unified Intelligence Taskforce. I know._"

"Oh. So when are you from?" I asked.

"_A long time ago. Back on Old Earth in its early days._"

"Wow, I'll try and see if I can find you." The Face of Boe laughed.

"_This building is under quarantine,_" the tannoy said. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad's done something, I bet," I said. The Face of Boe seemed to agree. Shutters slammed down across the doors and windows.

"_Repeat, this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat, no one may leave the premises._"

A few minutes later, Frau Clovis scream echoed around the floor before she ran into the Ward and sealed the doors.

"_Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles._" All of us had stopped barricading the door since the sick people had left. Only moments later, Frau Clovis lunged at Dad and Lynda with a metal stand.

"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look," Dad said.

"Show me your skin," Clovis ordered.

"Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead. So how's it going up here? What's the status?" Dad asked. I went up to him and slapped him before stomping off.

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad," Clovis said.

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine," Dad warned.

"I am not dying in here."

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!" Dad yelled.

"Not if it gets me out."

"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Lynda, novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" Dad ordered. "Ella come on!"

"No! In case you haven't noticed, I'm mad at you!" I yelled. Everyone grabbed drip bags while Dad collected a long piece of heavy silk rope and started hanging them on his body.

"How's that? Will that do?" Dad asked Lynda.

"Seal the door!" Clovis said, obviously spotting sick people. A little later, the quarantine had been formally lifted. And Dad is soaked head to toe with disinfectant..

"This is the NNYPD. Please step away from the shuttles," I heard a man yell with a loudspeaker.

"_All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD._" I was still with the Face of Boe when Dad and Lynda finally arrived.

"You were supposed to be dying," Dad said.

"_There are better things to do today. Dying can wait._"

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face," Lynda said with that weird voice.

"Shh!" Dad snapped.

"_I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew. Plus my wife is at home still waiting for me to come back._"

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old," Dad said.

"_There are? That would be impossible._"

"You liar. You told me you were from the early days of Old Earth not one hour ago," I teased.

"Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me and Ella."

"_A great secret._"

"So the legend says."

"_It can wait._"

"Oh, does it have to?" Dad whined.

"_We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day…_" The Face of Boe then beamed away.

"That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic. And now for you," Dad said, turning to Lynda.

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" Lynda asked.

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra," Dad said.

"Cassandra?!" I screeched. Lynda-Cassandra and Dad covering their ears.

"Yes, Cassandra," Dad confirmed.

"I don't want to die," Cassandra said, crying.

"No one does," Dad told her.

"Help me."

"I can't."

"Mistress!" A man yelled, running into the Ward. He looked like a walking drawing board.

"Oh, you're alive."

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress."

"A body. And not just that, a volunteer."

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own."

"But I worship the mistress. I welcome her."

"You can't, Cassandra, you…" Dad trailed off as a pink energy flowed out of Lynda and into the walking drawing board. Lynda collapsed but Dad caught her.

"Oh! You all right? Whoa! Okay?" Dad asked as Lynda gained her balance.

"Yeah. Hello!" Lynda said, a bit dazed.

"Hello. Welcome back," Dad said, grinning at Lynda.

"Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle," Cassandra said.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done," Dad said.

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last…" Cassandra said, then falling to her knees. Or rather, Chip's knees.

"Are you all right?" Dad asked, kneeling down to Cassandra's level.

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine," Cassandra said.

"I can take you to the city," Dad said.

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good," Cassandra conceded.

"Come on. There's one last thing I can do," Dad said. Him and Lynda helped Chip to the TARDIS but I saw Cathy on the way and went to see her.

"Cathy!" I yelled. She turned to look at me and grinned. "We are leaving now. Coming with us?" She nodded and I helped her to the TARDIS. Dad and Lynda took Cassandra someplace while I helped Cathy relearn to walk. She was picking it up quite quickly. Once she picked up walking with a cane, I showed her the way to her room.

"Can I decorate it?" Cathy asked.

"Sure. Just picture what you want in your head and the TARDIS should change it to your liking." Cathy closed her eyes and in seconds, the room was decorated with dark blues and whites. I left her to do what she wanted with a 'goodnight' and headed to my own room where I grabbed a book off my bookshelf and started to read. I decided to read 'The Hunger Games' again, because I felt like reading a book I could sort of relate too. Before long, I was absorbed in reading.


	10. Tooth and Claw

_**AN: More action in this chapter. YAY! Now, Ella is going to be acting more lively but she's still hurting. So I just want my readers to remember that I have never been in a relationship so I don't know how to write heartbreak. Never been kissed either, sixteen years old and never been kissed. The guy I like is obviously oblivious to my feelings because I have liked him since year 7 and I'm currently in year 11, everyone in my grade knows but him. Little fun fact about my life. On with the story.**_

Lynda was dressed in some denim shorts and a loose crop top with converses and with her hair in a ponytail. Cathy was in a dark green long sleeved ankle length dress with white flats with her blonde hair out of its braids flowing freely. I wouldn't chose what to wear until we actually landed.

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" Lynda asked.

"In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this," Dad said. He then put a CD into the TARDIS player. 'Hit me with your rhythm stick' began to play. "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979."

"You're a punk," Cathy laughed.

"It's good to be a lunatic," Dad said.

"That's what you are. A big old punk with a bit of rockabillly thrown in," Cathy said. We had been on a few adventures and Cathy was loving it, especially since she got her sight back.

"Would you like to see him?" Dad asked the girls.

"How'd you mean? In concert?" Lynda asked.

"What else is a TARDIS for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?" Dad asked. I immediately knew that we were going to end up landing a hundred years before that, in 1879, and ran off to change. I put on a TARDIS blue dress with some gold coloured flats and put my hair up in an elegant twist on top of my head. When I got back to the console room, Dad was beating the rhythm of the song on the console. I felt the TARDIS hum angrily in my mind.

"Don't hit Sexy, she doesn't like it!" I yelled at Dad.

"Stop!" Lynda and Cathy yelled. We stopped suddenly, and got thrown to the floor. Everyone but me laughed.

"1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb," Dad said, walking out of the TARDIS with us girls following. "And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to…" We are surrounded by redcoats and the leader is on a black horse and the rifles are cocked. "My thumb. 1879. Same difference."

"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl," the leader said, pointing at Lynda.

"Are we in Scotland?" Dad asked with an accent.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" the leader asked.

"Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this, this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, ya timorous beastie?" Dad said.

"Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot," Lynda said, a little confused.

"No, don't do that," I whispered.

"Hoots mon," Lynda said.

"No, really don't. Really," Dad said.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" the leader asked.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory, and these two are my sisters, Catherine McCrimmon and..."

"Ella Harkness, sir," I cut in. Dad shot a quick look at me which I pointedly ignored.

"I have my credentials, if I may," Dad said, getting out his psychic paper. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let them approach," an upper-class English accent came from a carriage nearby.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am."

"Let them approach," the voice repeated.

"You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference." A footman opened the door to reveal Queen Victoria!

"Lynda, Catherine, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith," Dad introduced.

"Lynda Moss, Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked," Lynda apologised.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials," Victoria said. Dad handed her the psychic paper. "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."

"Does it? Yes, it does. Good. Good. Then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" Dad asked.

"A tree on the line," Victoria said.

"An accident?" Dad asked.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?"

"What, seriously? There's people out to kill you?" Lynda asked, shocked.

"She's the Queen, Lynda, she has had many attempts on her life. It's to be expected," I explained, putting on an accent.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun," Victoria said.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow," the leader said.

"This Doctor, his sisters, and his timorous beastie will come with us," Victoria said.

"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" We all walked with the soldiers behind the carriage.

"It's funny though, because you say assassination and you just think of Kennedy, Grinjabo and stuff. Not her," Lynda said.

"1879? She's had, oh, six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria!" Dad said excitedly.

"I know!" Lynda, Cathy and I chimed.

"What a laugh!"

"She was just sitting there," I stated.

"Like a stamp," Dad agreed.

Sir Robert, I'm guessing, comes out to meet Queen Victoria. I noticed that all the servants were bald and one look at Dad told me he noticed too.

"Your Majesty."

"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" Victoria asked.

"She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on," Robert was obviously hinting for the Queen to leave.

"Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl," Victoria said.

"Sorry," Lynda said.

"She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man, so…" Dad trailed off.

"I see," Victoria nodded understandingly. She then headed inside.

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up," the leader said.

"Yes, sir." They took a small locked box from the carriage and carried it into the house.

"So what's in there, then?" Dad asked.

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir. The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions."

"You heard the orders. Positions."

"Sir." Dad, Lynda, Cathy, and I all followed Sir Robert and the Queen to the attic where a massive bronze telescope resided.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour," Victoria guessed.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself," Robert said.

"I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I?" Dad said.

"Help yourself."

"What did he model it on?"

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories," Robert said sadly.

"It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of…" I hit Dad on the arm hard. "Am I being rude again?"

"Yep," I snapped.

"But it's pretty. It's very pretty."

"And the imagination of it should be applauded," Victoria said.

"Mmm. Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?" Cathy asked.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales," Victoria explained.

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more," Dad grinned.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

"That's Bavaria," Dad muttered.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."

"So, what's this wolf, then?" I asked.

"It's just a story," Robert said nervously.

"Then tell it," I said gently, sending a glare to the servants who withered under my gaze.

"It's said that…" Robert started before being interrupted by one of the servants.

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course. Yes, of course," Robert said, giving us a false smile.

"And then supper. And could we find some clothes for Miss Moss? I'm tired of nakedness," Victoria said. "Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, Ma'am," Robert muttered. Dad, Cathy and I were escorted to our rooms where we waited till dinner. When it was five to seven, we left our rooms and headed to the dining room. We were eating peacefully when I noticed Lynda wasn't with us. One of the bald men entered the room with a glass of wine on a platter.

"Your companion begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her."

"Oh, that's all right. Save her a wee bit of ham," Dad said.

"The feral child could probably eat it raw," Victoria said. I shot a dark look at her. The leader of the soldiers, Reynolds is his name, laughed.

"Very wise, Ma'am. Very witty."

"Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited. I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am."

"Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares," Dad said.

"Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction," Victoria admitted.

"You must miss him," I stated sadly, knowing slightly how she felt. I still missed Jack a lot. A heck of a lot.

"Very much. Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent, and we must wait. Come. Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters," Victoria requested.

"The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and devoured," Robert started.

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that," Reynolds stated.

"But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead," Robert said gravely.

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" Dad asked.

"Oh, yes, Doctor. Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal," Robert said.

"A werewolf?" I asked, interested.

"My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose. I should have listened. His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations," Robert explained. I noticed a servant gazing out the window and chanting something.

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly," Victoria said.

"That's what I thought. But now I wonder. What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet? What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?" Robert asked.

"And what if they were with us right now?" Dad said, noticing the servant chanting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Victoria asked.

"Explain yourself, Sir Robert!" Reynolds ordered, aiming his gun at Robert.

"What's happening?" Victoria asked.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife," Robert said sadly.

"Lynda! Where's Lynda? Where is she? Sir Robert, come on!" Dad yelled. Captain Reynolds kept his gun trained on the chanting servant, or rather, a monk.

"Tell me, sir. I demand to know your intention!" Reynolds ordered.

"Lupus deus est. Lupus deus est."

"What is it that you want?" Reynolds asked.

"The throne," the monk said. Robert lead Dad, Cathy and I down a corridor and to the basement. We reached a door which Dad and Robert kicked their way in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lynda asked. Dad spotted the occupant of a crate in the middle of the room. A werewolf.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Dad marvelled. I helped Robert get people out of the room.

"Come on, go. Get out!" Robert yelled. The werewolf broke out of the crate.

"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" Dad yelled.

"Come on!" I yelled at Dad. He ran out and locked the door with the sonic screwdriver. The werewolf's howl echoed through the house.

The Steward is handing out the contents of the gun cupboard to the men. "Arms, and you five. Ready, everyone?" The Steward turned to Lady Isobel. "Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen." Isobel went to Robert.

"I can't leave you. What will you do?" Isobel asked.

"I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go." Isobel kissed Robert and started to leave the room.

"All of you, at my side. Come on!"

Dad is removing Lynda's shackles with the sonic screwdriver. "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it," Lynda said. There was a crash of something bursting through a wooden door. Dad and I went out to investigate and saw the werewolf at the other end of the passageway. We ran back in and grabbed Lynda and Cathy.

"Fire! Fire!" The Steward yelled.

"All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me," Dad said.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault," the Stweard said, a little coldly.

"I'm telling you, come upstairs!"

"And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." The Steward stepped into the corridor then looked back. "It must have crawled away to die." He was hoisted up to the ceiling by the wolf, the sounds of snarling and wet meat ripping following. I felt sick watching it happen.

"There's nothing we can do!" Dad said.

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" Robert yelled as we ran through the building.

"Sir Robert? What's happening?" Victoria asked, hurrying down the stairs. "I heard such terrible noises."

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" Robert asked.

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him," Victoria said.

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window," Dad said. We entered the drawing room.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress," Robert said.

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh," Victoria said.

"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" Dad asked, dropping his accent. Robert opened the window and the monks outside open fire. "I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside."

"Do they know who I am?!" Victoria asked furiously.

"Yeah, that's why they want you. The wolf's lined you up for a, a biting," Lynda told the Queen.

"Stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf," Victoria denied. A howl echoed around the grounds, making all of us jump. We all ran out into the hallway where the wooden door was being beaten down.

"What do we do?" Cathy asked. She looked scared but thrilled at the same time. Probably thrilled because she can run.

"We run," Dad said.

"Is that it?" Cathy asked.

"You got any silver bullets?" Dad snapped.

"Not on me, no!" Cathy snapped back.

"There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigourous jog. Good for the health. Come on!" Dad said. We started sprinting up the stairs. I heard the werewolf smash its way through the door and start to follow us. "Come on! Come on!" The werewolf is nearly upon them when Captain Reynolds turned up and shot at the wolf. It retreated.

"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty," Reynolds said worriedly.

"I have it. It's safe," Victoria assured him. All of us were catching our breath.

"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown," Reynolds declared.

"Bullets can't stop it!" I told him.

"They'll buy you time. Now run!" Reynolds ordered. We ran into the library as Reynolds emptied his revolver at the werewolf before it pounced and ripped him apart. I stopped and even though the sight was sickening, I couldn't turn away.

"Ella!" Dad yelled, I felt a pair of arms drag me into the library which was then barricaded. I was sitting down, feeling a bit nauseasted.

"Barricade the door," Robert said.

"Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute," Dad said. There was one lonely howl. "It's stopped." The werewolf sniffed at the door, then left. "It's gone."

"Listen," Lynda whispered. There are footsteps and growls from outside the walls as it walked around the room.

"Is this the only door?" Dad whispered.

"Yes. No!" Robert yelled. They quickly barricaded the other door. The noises continued outside the walls.

"I don't understand. What's stopping it?" Lynda asked.

"Something inside this room. What is it? Why can't it get in?" Dad asked himself.

"I'll tell you what, though," I muttered, still feeling sick.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Werewolf," I stated. Dad pulled me into a hug.

"I know. You all right?"

"No. I feel sick. That was the most horrifying thing I've seen in my life," I sobbed. Watching two people get ripped to shreds was traumatic and I seemed to be the only one traumatized.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" Robert asked.

"I did," I said.

"Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy," Dad said.

"What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?" Victoria demanded.

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform," Dad said.

"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?"

"Oh right, sorry, that's…"

"I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world," Victoria said adamantly. Dad noticed a carving of mistletoe on the door.

"Mistletoe. Sir Robert, did you father put that there?"

"I don't know. I suppose," Robert said, unsure.

"On the other door, too. No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder." Dad licked the door and we all grimaced. "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Cathy asked.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things," Dad explained.

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon," Robert pointed out.

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?"

"Being rude again," I snapped.

"Good. I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have," Dad said, putting on his brainy specs. He threw some books at Cathy, Lynda, and I. "Arm yourself."

"Biology, zoology. There might be something on wolves in here," Lynda mumbled.

"Hold on, what about this? A book on mistletoe," Dad said. I was standing to the side a bit, watching them work.

"A book on magic."

"Some form of explosive."

"Hmm, that's the sort of thing," Dad said. He'd obviously found something useful.

"Wolf's bane, what about that?"

"Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth," Dad said, placing the book on a table so everyone could see.

"A spaceship?" Lynda asked.

"A shooting star," Robert stated. He started reading from a passage. "In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery."

"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Cathy asked.

"Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host," I explained.

"But why does it want the throne?" Robert asked.

"That's what it wants. It said so. The, the Empire of the Wolf," Lynda said.

"Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake," Dad said gravely.

"Sir Robert. If I am to die here," Victoria started.

"Don't say that, Your Majesty," Robert protested.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself," Victoria said.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables," Dad stated.

"Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this," Victoria said, pulling a massive diamond out of her purse. I then realized it was the Koh-I-Noor.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Cathy asked.

"Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world," Dad said, walking over to us.

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die," Victoria said.

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I?" Dad asked, gesturing to the legendary diamond. Dad examined the diamond.

"That is so beautiful," I marvelled.

"How much is that worth?" Lynda asked.

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week," Dad said.

"Good thing Jackie's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing," I stated.

"And she'd win," Dad agreed.

"Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence," Robert asked.

"Why do you travel with it?" I asked.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting," Victoria explained.

"Oh, but it's perfect," Lynda gushed.

"My late husband never thought so," Victoria stated.

"Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting," Dad said.

"He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished," Victoria said.

"Unfinished. Oh, yes," Dad said. I then also caught on to Dad's train of thought. He went to throw the diamond back to Victoria but I stopped him and took the glittering stone from his hands and handed it safely to the Queen. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?"

"Obviously," Victoria said.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?" I continued on for Dad.

"Explain yourself, Doctor," Victoria ordered calmly.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf," Dad explained. Plaster dust fell from the ceiling. We looked up to the domes skylight to see the wolf on top of it and the glass starting to break. "That wolf there." The glass in the skylight cracked. "Out! Out! Out!" Dad shut the mistletoe doors on the werewolf.

"Your Majesty!" Robert exclaimed.

"Get to the observatory!" Dad yelled. All of us were sprinting down the halls. The werewolf caught up with me as I tripped on a stray floorboard. I screamed then a pan of liquid is thrown over the werewolf. It then retreated.

"Good shot," Dad complimented Isobel as he helped me up.

"It was mistletoe," Isobel stated.

"Isobel!" Robert said. He and Isobel share a kiss.

"Now, get back downstairs," Robert told her.

"Keep yourself safe," Isobel said. They gave each other another quick kiss.

"Now go," Robert said.

"Girls, come with me. Down the back stairs, back to the kitchens. Quickly!"

"Come on!" Dad said.

"The observatory's this way." Robert pointed down a hall and we took off running. We carried on up the staircase as the werewolf recovered.

"No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?" Dad asked.

"Just do your work and I'll defend it," Robert said.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something," Dad said, holding the doors open.

"I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside," Robert ordered.

"Good man," I said, smiling at him softly.

"Your Majesty, the diamond," Dad said, holding his hand out.

"For what purpose?" Victoria asked.

"The purpose it was designed for," Dad replied. Victoria handed over the diamond. "Cathy." They went to the control wheels and started raising the telescope up. "Lift it. Come on."

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Cathy asked.

"Yes it is," Dad stated. I heard Robert get ripped to shreds outside and I scrambled over to the side of the room.

"Your Majesty, I know that this must be terrifying for you. But I only wish to tell you that this actually happens all over this planet. If you look deeply enough into history, you will find that things like this happen all the time. The Doctor and I crop up all over history and you can find us if you look hard enough," I explained gently to her.

"Thank you, my dear girl," Victoria said, patting my shoulder and smiling lightly at me.

"You said this thing doesn't work," Lynda said.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up," Dad said.

"It won't work. There's no electricity. Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight," Cathy said.

"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on, Cathy!" I yelled.

"Come on!" Dad yelled. The moon shone down into the telescope lens and bounced between the prisms, magnifying as it goes. The werewolf broke in and went for Queen Victoria. Dad slid the diamond over to where the light hit the floor. It refracted upwards, catching the werewolf in its beam and lifting it up off the floor. The wolf turned back into a young man, hanging as if crucified in mid air.

"Make it brighter. Let me go," the boy said. Dad adjusted the magnification on the eyepiece. The man turned back into a wolf shape, howled and then vanished. Victoria looked at a small scratch on her wrist.

"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" Dad asked.

"No, it's, it's a cut, that's all," Victoria said dreamily.

"If that thing bit you?" Dad continued.

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing," Victoria said.

"Let me see," Dad requested.

"It is nothing," Victoria snapped.

Once all the guards were awake and everyone was recovering, it was morning. In the presence of the whole household, Dad, Cathy, Lynda, and I kneel before Queen Victoria, who is armed with a sword. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Lynda of London. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Catherine of TARDIS. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the Dame Ella of Cardiff. You may stand."

"Many thanks, Ma'am," Dad said.

"Thanks," Cathy, Lynda, and I chimed.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave," Dad said.

"Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused," Victoria said. "Not remotely amused. I would banish you if it weren't for Dame Ella."

"I'm sorry?" Dad and I asked.

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, Dame Ella. I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. Ella actually showed me that things like this have happened in the past and I didn't have to look very far into my family history to find out these things. I request you leave this instant before I change my mind," Victoria said. I shot a grateful smile at her, which she returned and we left the house. We hitched a ride on a cart belonging to a nice man named Dougal.

"Whoa!" Dad yelled. Dad, Lynda, Cathy, and I got off the back of the cart.

"Cheers, Dougal!" I yelled, waving.

"Walk on."

"No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere," Dad explained.

"What, and you're saying that's a _wolf bite_?" Cathy asked incredulously.

"Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism," I suggested.

"For werewolf?" Lynda asked.

"Could be," Dad shrugged.

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" Cathy asked.

"Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip," Dad mentioned.

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" Lynda asked.

"Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?" I guessed.

"Nah, that's just ridiculous! Mind you, Princess Anne," Cathy said. She knew a lot about Earth history. It was her passion. She completely adored Madame De Pompadour.

"We'll say no more," Dad said, grinning.

"And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting!" Cathy explained. We all enetered the TARDIS before realisation spread across Cathy's face. "They love blood sports. Oh my God, they're werewolves!" The TARDIS dematerialized and Cathy and Lynda headed to bed. Dad had gone to the library and I was teaching myself parts of the TARDIS with the Old Girl helping me. The TARDIS phone then rung.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello," Mickey's voice sounded on the other end.

"Mickey!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Ella, how's it going?" Mickey asked.

"Pretty good. What about on your end?"

"It's been pretty good. Apart from Rose being all moody that she isn't with her 'boyfriend'," Mickey said. I could hear the sarcasm through the phone. "Anyway, I have a reason for calling you."

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up straight at the seriousness in his tone.

"It's a school called…"


	11. School Reunion

_**AN: Hi guys! I now have over 2,500 views on this story which is amazing! Thank you all. Now, I have a question for you all. Would you guys like Ella to regenerate before she sees Jack again or not? I've been contemplating it for a while and I want to know what the readers want. Please review your opinion on this matter. But right now, let's get on to School Reunion, which means Sarah Jane is here and Reinette is coming up next chapter!**_

Up on the first floor, there is a change of class at Deffry Vale High School. Dad and I are undercover as a Physics teacher, and I his assistant. Dad's wearing a brown suit and white sneakers, while I'm dressed in a navy blue blouse and some faded jeans along with flats, so if I have to run, it won't be in heels. Cathy is a history teacher, since she loves the subject, and Lynda is working in the canteen.

"Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?" Dad asked. He then started writing on the board. "So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down. Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?"

A young boy with spectacles puts his hand up. "Yes, er, what's your name?" I ask.

"Milo."

"Milo! Off you go," Dad said.

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" Dad said. Everyone except Milo looked bored out of their minds. Milo's hand shoots straight up. "Someone else. No? Okay, Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter."

"Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings," I said.

"False."

"What is non-coding DNA?" I ask.

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein." Everyone started to look shocked.

"Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?" Dad asked, folding his arms and leaning on the bench behind him.

"Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen."

"How do you travel faster than light?" I asked, thinking it would stump him. But he actually had an answer.

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring," Milo said, almost bored. Dad's and my jaws drop. Once class is over, Dad and I head to the canteen to eat. A pile of chips were dumped on my plate and I look up to see Lynda glaring at Rose, who was also there. Dad and I went to eat and a few minutes later, Lynda and Rose come over to 'clean' the table.

"Two days," Rose snapped.

"You didn't have to be here. This is completely your fault that you're working here," I snap back. Dad and Lynda grin at me.

"Sorry, could you just? There's a bit of gravy. No, no, just, just there," Dad teased Rose.

"Two days, we've been here," Rose complained.

"Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth," Dad said.

"You eating those chips?" Lynda asked.

"Yeah, they're a bit different," I stated.

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this," Rose said, stealing some chips from my plate.

"It's very well behaved, this place," Dad noticed.

"Mmm." I spotted Cathy looking around and waved her over.

"I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in," Dad said.

"You don't fit in," I said.

The head dinner lady then came over and snapped at Rose and Lynda, "You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting."

"I was just talking to these teachers," Lynda said, pointing at Dad and I. Cathy just joined us.

"Hello," Dad and I waved.

"They don't like the chips," Rose whispered loudly.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work," head dinner lady said coldly.

"See? This is me. Dinner lady," Lynda moaned.

"And me!" Rose tried to join but we ignored her.

"I'll have the crumble," Dad teased.

"I'll have chocolate pudding," I added, laughing.

"I'm so going to kill you two," Lynda said jokingly. A dark teacher walks over to a girl with a pony tail. Mr Wagner, I think his name was.

"Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me, so it's time we moved you up to the top class. Kenny, not eating the chips?" Wagner said.

Kenny, who is a few of the classes I teach, is eating a home prepared lunch from a Tupperware box. "I'm not allowed."

"Luke. Extra class. Now," Wagner ordered. Luke and Melissa followed Mister Wagner out. Headmaster Finch stood on a balcony overlooking the canteen and watched it all.

There was another teacher that I could tell was undercover, her name was Toshiko Sato, and she taught science. Dad went to the staffroom with Cathy, I decided to follow, just with Toshiko.

"Hi," I said, walking up behind Toshiko. "I'm Ella Harkness, I'm the assistant teacher in Physics."

"Tosh," she answered after recovering from shock. "Science teacher." We walked slowly to the staffroom.

"So, sorry to burst your bubble, but why are you undercover here?" I asked, surprising Tosh with my bluntness.

"Alien activity was high in this area, I was the best candidate for the job. My team placed me here," Tosh said.

"Ahh, same reason as Dad and I," I realised. "If Jack were here he'd make the situation more sexual," I added under my breath, but Tosh seemed to hear me and not pay attention. We had a pleasant conversation actually, until we arrived in the staffroom. I joined Dad while Tosh took a phonecall from someone named Jack.

"Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits," Mr Parsons said.

"And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" Cathy asked.

"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot, except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that," Parsons said.

"How's that weird?" Dad asked.

"She never played. Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight," Parsons stated.

"Hmm. The world is very strange," I laughed. The Headmaster entered with a woman next to him that I had seen in the TARDIS database. Sarah Jane Smith. I had met her once also, I forgot about that for a second.

"Is that?" I gasped, my eyes widening. Dad nodded with a massive grin on his face.

"Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes," Finch said. He left not two seconds after. Sarah Jane then walked over to us and she eyed me, as if she was trying to remember me.

"Hello," Sarah Jane greeted.

"Oh, I should think so," Dad said. I elbowed him discreetly.

"And, you are?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith," Dad stuttered.

"Ella Harkness," I said, shaking her hand. Her eyes widened as she recognized me. But not Dad for some reason.

"John Smith. I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name," Sarah Jane said, smiling at the memories.

"Well, it's a very common name," Dad said.

"He was a very uncommon man. His daughter much the same. Nice to meet you," Sarah Jane reminisced.

"Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant," Dad said.

"Er, so, er, have you worked here long?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No. Er, it's only our second day," I said.

"Oh, you're new, then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Sarah asked, almost like she was investigating.

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile," Dad stated.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here," Sarah Jane smiled.

"No. Good for you," Dad said. Sarah moved away from us politely to talk to other teachers. "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

After night fall, Lynda, Cathy, Dad, Mickey, and I came back to the school. Unfortunately, Rose thought she could tag along.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school," Rose said.

"All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Lynda, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. Cathy, check the IT rooms. Ella and I are going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes," Dad explained.

"What about me?" Rose asked, offended.

"Do whatever you bloody like, just don't hurt anybody else," Dad sighed before he and I left. Dad and I walked the halls and stopped outside the storeroom the TARDIS was in as we had just spotted Sarah Jane enter. She walked out slowly and she turned around to see Dad and I watching her.

"Hello, Sarah Jane," Dad said, his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat.

"It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated. Ella, you look just as great as when I saw you as a time tot," Sarah Jane said.

"Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met," Dad said.

"You look incredible," Sarah Jane complimented.

"So do you," Dad and I said.

"Huh. I got old. What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?" Dad said, grinning a little.

"The same. I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died," Sarah Jane cried.

"Ella and I lived. Everyone else died," Dad stated.

"What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Everyone died, Sarah," I said sadly.

"I can't believe it's you," Sarah Jane said. We heard a scream echo around the halls. "Okay, now I can!"

We took off running and ran into Lynda and Rose on the way. "Did you hear that? Who's she?" Rose asked, glaring at Sarah Jane.

"Rose, Lynda, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Lynda, Rose," Dad introduced.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger," Sarah Jane snarked..

"I'm not his assistant," Rose said, her voice saying she was more than that.

"She's definitely not his assistant. He kicked her out because she was mean to me," I stated, smirking at Rose's livid face. We then continued running down the halls until we found Mickey. Cathy arriving just seconds after us.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me," Mickey said, breathing heavily.

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats," Rose muttered.

"It isn't like you haven't worse or anything, is it?" I snapped. Rose immediately shut up.

"And you decided to scream," Dad stated.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey defended.

"Like a little girl?" Dad asked.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Mickey protested.

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt," Dad teased. Mickey rolled his eyes, knowing Dad was joking.

"Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" Rose asked.

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane asked coldly.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose asked coldly. I kicked her shin and she fell down, clutching her leg.

"Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office," I stated casually, pretending nothing happened. Rose was death glaring me, as usual, while Mickey, Sarah Jane, Lynda, Cathy, and Dad were stifling laughter.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asked once she had recovered. We were walking down a corridor towards Finch's office.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you," Rose said smugly.

"Yes he has. To us anyway," Lynda said.

"Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time."

"Hold on. Sorry. Never," Rose said, grinning.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?" Sarah Jane asked.

"He did, just not to Rose. And Rose, my Dad doesn't like memories of the past. That's why he didn't mention her, because it hurts," I snapped. We arrived at Finch's office and I used my laser spanner to open the door. "Maybe those rats were food."

"Food for what?" Cathy asked. I snuck a look in and saw thirteen giant bats hanging from the ceiling.

"Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do," I stated. Rose scoffed but her smirk dropped once I opened the door fully and everyone saw the creatures.

"No way!" Mickey gasped before running out of the room. Everyone else followed more calmly and I shut the door. I heard a screech behind me before I took off running. We all burst through the front doors of the school. "I am not going back in there. No way."

"Those were teachers," Lynda gasped, taking deep breaths.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on," Dad said, heading back into the building. Rose going after him.

"Come on? You've got to be kidding!" Mickey yelled.

"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen," Dad said.

I coughed and pointed at Sarah Jane. "She has something to help."

"I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you," Sarah Jane said excitedly. She led us over to her car and opened the boot to reveal a mound covered with a thick plaid green blanket.

Dad pulled the blanket off to reveal… "K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Lynda Moss, and Cathy Pond, allow me to introduce K9. well, K9 Mark Three to be precise."

"Why does he look so disco?" Rose asked, obviously not very impressed.

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?" Dad asked.

"Oh, one day, he just, nothing," Sarah Jane sighed.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" Lynda asked. Cathy let out a loud sigh.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro. Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. She wouldn't have been able to show him to anyone," I said.

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" Dad asked, scratching K9's ears. He was getting rusty round the edges.

"Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy," Rose snapped. I had a particularly short temper right now and I turned around and slapped her.

"How about you shut up because you aren't a companion anymore. And you have no idea what the hell you're doing!" I snarled. We all went to get in the car, me in the front passenger seat. I noticed a black van in the parking lot and I swear I saw Jack's face but I closed my eyes and shook my head, and when I looked back, no one was there. Sarah Jane drove us all to a bistro which was still open and we stopped there to fix K9. Cathy, Lynda, and I were chatting quietly in the corner when the sound of machinery starting up captured my attention. I looked over at Dad and Sarah Jane to see K9 was now working again.

"Oh, hey. Now we're in business," Dad cheered, capturing the attention of the humans in the room. We all walked towards him.

"Master," K9 said.

"He recognises me."

"Affirmative."

"That's adorable!" I squealed.

"Thank you, Mistress Ella," K9 said.

"He knows me!"

"Affirmative."

"Lynda, give us the oil," Dad said.

"I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched," Lynda said.

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." Dad smeared a sample on to K9's probe. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Oil. Ex-ex-ex-extract. Ana-ana-analysing."

"Listen to him, man. That's a voice," Mickey laughed.

"Careful. That's my dog," Sarah Jane snapped.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil."

"They're Krillitanes," I said gravely.

"Is that bad?" Cathy asked.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad," Dad said.

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time Dad and I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks," I explained.

"What're they doing here?" Rose asked.

"It's the children. They're doing something to the children," Dad and I said. Sarah Jane and Mickey went to put K9 back in the car while I stuck with Dad. Dad and I walked out of the shop with Lynda and Cathy in front and Rose fuming behind us.

"How many of us have there been travelling with you?" Rose asked.

"Does it matter?" Dad and I asked.

"Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line," Rose said angrily.

"Was," I stated.

"As opposed to what?" Dad asked darkly.

"I thought you and me were. I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Rose asked, obviously thinking that she was forgiven.

"You and I weren't anything. And I've already left you behind. Because you are not, and never will be, a companion ever again," Dad said.

"But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?" Rose asked.

"Ella told you that earlier. I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…"

"What, Doctor?" Rose asked. Dad and I just walked off. "Oi, I'm talking to you!" Dad and I stopped and turned to glare at her.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords," Dad said angrily.

"Time Lord," a voice said from above us. We looked up in time to see a giant bat swoop down. We all duck and it flew off.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked.

"But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?" Lynda asked. We all slept at Sarah Jane's house and the next morning, we headed to the school to investigate.

"Cathy, Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this," Dad said, handing his sonic to Sarah Jane, Rose had her hand out expectantly and dropped it when she saw Sarah Jane had the sonic in her hand.

"Mickey, Lynda, surveillance. I want you outside," Dad said.

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked incredulously.

"Here, take these you can keep K9 company," Sarah Jane said. She threw Mickey her car keys.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack," Dad yelled.

"But he's metal!" Mickey yelled back.

"He didn't mean for him. He meant for you and Lynda," I said loudly.

"What're you going to do?" Cathy asked.

"It's time Ella and I had a word with Mister Finch," Dad said. We all walked off in different directions. Dad and I spotted Finch on the floor below us and glared at him when he looked up. Finch walked off and Dad and I headed downstairs to the swimming pool.

We stood at opposite ends of the pool. "Who are you?" Dad asked.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you?"

"The Doctor, and my daughter Ella. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?" Dad asked.

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine."

"And now you're shaped human," I stated.

"A personal favourite, that's all."

"And the others?" I asked.

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you two. The last."

"This plan of yours. What is it?" Dad asked. Finch, Dad, and I were only metres away from each other by now.

"You don't know," Finch stated.

"That's why I'm asking." I coughed. "We're asking," Dad corrected.

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out," Finch challenged.

"If I don't like it, then it will stop," Dad threatened.

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

"I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it," Dad said. Dad and I went to leave but stopped when Finch spoke.

"But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you," Finch guaranteed. He then breezed past us and out of the room as the bell rang. Dad and I headed to an IT room to see Cathy and Sarah Jane laughing, Rose standing off to the side with a frown on her face.

"How's it going?" I asked. They kept laughing.

"What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these," Dad said urgently. The hysteria was setting in. "What? Stop it!" A klaxon echoed around the halls. Rose and Cathy turned children away at the door.

"No, no. This classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. South Hall!" Rose announced. Dad does his old trick of looping wires around his neck and shoulders as he tried to get inside the CPU.

"I can't shift it," Dad said frustratedly.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah Jane said.

"Anything except a deadlock seal. There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?" I muttered. The screens in the room all turned green and some symbols are displayed, the column on the side moving swiftly.

"You wanted the programme? There it is," Sarah Jane said.

"Some sort of code," Dad muttered. I did my own version of the academy in the TARDIS and 'Codes of the Universe' was a subject I chose that Dad did not do at the actual academy. The TARDIS taught me everything. I recognized the code immediately and my eyes widened.

"No. No, that can't be," I muttered. "The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm, Dad!"

"The Skasis what?" Cathy asked.

"The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control," I explained.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

"Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer," I said. I was walking around the lab and slammed my fists down on a table.

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them. So has Cathy and Lynda," Rose said.

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?" I asked. Dad was off to the side letting me do all the work.

"Two thousand and sixty five," Cathy and Rose said in unison. I tilted my head in a 'I said so' motion.

"Oh, my God," Rose muttered.

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah Jane asked.

"No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls," I stated.

The Headmaster entered the room. "Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are," Dad said.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good," Finch stated.

"What, by someone like you?" I scoffed.

"No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn," Finch said.

"Ella, don't listen to him," Sarah Jane warned.

"And you could be with her throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Ella. Join us," Finch said.

"I could save everyone. I could save Mum, Jeremy, Rue, Finnick. I could save Jack," I whispered.

"Yes," Finch assured.

"I could stop the war," I muttered, thinking of the haunting memories of when I was younger.

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends," Sarah Jane said. I stared at the paradigm.

"But…" I whispered, my voice breaking. "I want Jack back." I made up my mind and inhaled deeply before grabbing a chair and throwing it at the screen. "Get out!" I ran out of the room but poked my head back in the room to look at Finch. "Sorry, I really would love too. But Sarah Jane is right." I took off running and caught up quickly with the others. When I reached them, they had Mickey, Lynda and a boy named Kenny, who I had taught a few times, with them.

"What is going on?" Mickey asked. We saw a few Krillitanes coming down the hallway and we ran down a different hallway the canteen. We tried to open the doors leading outside but they were locked and Dad couldn't get out his sonic, and me my laser spanner. Finch walked in followed by the bats.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Sorry," Dad apologized.

"We need the Doctor and Ella alive. As for the others? You can feast," Finch said evilly. The Krillitanes swooped at us. We hid under the tables. Suddenly a laser beam shot at one of the bats. Finch screeched furiously.

"K9!" Sarah Jane cried.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress," K9 said in his awesome voice.

"Come on!" Dad yelled. Everyone ran into the hallway on the side.

"K9, hold them back!" Dad yelled.

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode," K9 said, shooting at all the bats. Dad sealed the doors behind him. I saw that we had ended up in a classroom.

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" I asked.

"Barrels of it," Lynda stated. The Krillitanes were battering at the door.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey, Lynda," Dad started.

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey asked sarcastically.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" Dad wondered. Kenny set off the fire alarm. The noise hurt the Krillitane's ears and all of us are able to escape.

"Master," K9's voice chirped.

"Come on, boy. Good boy," Dad said, giving K9 a quick pat. We got to the kitchens and Dad tried his sonic screwdriver on the barrels of oil. "They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them."

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing," K9 said, sounding a bit sad.

"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me," Dad said. Cathy, Sarah Jane, Rose and I all ran out of the building via the back door. Dad ran out of the building and sealed the door behind him.

"Where's K9?" Sarah Jane asked.

"We need to run," Dad said.

"Where is he? What have you done?!" Sarah Jane cried. Dad wrapped his arms around her torso and practically dragged her out of there with me following. Sarah Jane then finally started to run and grabbed Dad's hand doing so.

"Come on, guys! Let's go, let's go! Run!" Mickey and Lynda yelled. The school goes KaBOOM! and the children rejoiced as paper rained down on them.

"Yes!" Kenny cheered.

"Did you have something to do with it?" A girl I knew as Melissa asked.

"Yeah, I did," Kenny said. Melissa's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God. Kenny blew up the school! It was Kenny!" Melissa yelled.

"Yay! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!" The children cheered.

"I'm sorry," Dad said to Sarah Jane.

"It's all right. He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really," Sarah Jae said before bursting into tears. Dad tried to comfort the old companion. Sarah Jane went home while Dad, Cathy, Lynda, Mickey, and I went back to the TARDIS. Unfortunately Rose tagged along. The next morning, we had relocated the TARDIS to Belle Vue Park. I was sitting on the captain's chair. I had rebuilt K9 with Dad overnight so Sarah Jane could still have a reminder of her adventures.

"You've redecorated," Sarah Jane stated once she saw the new desktop.

"Do you like it?" Dad asked, grinning.

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do," Sarah Jane said, exploring the layout.

"I love it," Rose grinned. I looked at Dad and saw he also didn't like Rose being back in the TARDIS.

"Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" Sarah Jane asked Cathy.

"No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded," Cathy said.

"But you're still clever. More than a match for him," Sarah Jane complimented. Cathy grinned.

"You and me both. Doctor?" Cathy asked.

"Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us," Dad offered.

"No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own," Sarah Jane said.

"Can I come?" Mickey asked, Sarah Jane looked at him and he started to clear it up. "No, not with you, I mean with you. Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there."

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board," Sarah Jane helped Mickey with his cause.

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh," Dad agreed.

"Ella, is that okay?" Mickey asked.

"Of course it is. I'd love for you to come," I said, hugging Mickey tightly. Rose looked hopeful.

"Well, I'd better go," Sarah Jane said. Dad and I led Sarah Jane out of the TARDIS, but I went back in and dragged Rose out, who was protesting. "It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Something to tell the grandkids," I said.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now," Sarah Jane said.

"Right. Yes, sorry. I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't? There hasn't been anyone? You know," Dad asked.

"Well, there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while, but he was a tough act to follow. Goodbye, Doctor," Sarah Jane said.

"Oh, it's not goodbye," Dad grinned.

"Do say it. Please. This time. Say it," Sarah Jane said, a little sad.

"Goodbye, my Sarah Jane," Dad grinned. He lifted her off her feet in a big hug, then headed back inside the TARDIS.

"So you lost your boyfriend recently, huh? What was his name?"

"Jack Harkness," I smiled sadly.

"I swear I've heard that name somewhere," Sarah Jane stated.

"See you, Sarah Jane," I said, giving her a hug. Rose was sulking on a parkbench. I followed Dad into the TARDIS and shut the doors before Rose could get in.

"So," I said, my hands on the door handles behind me. "Where to next?"

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness was reading a newspaper article about the explosion at Deffry Vale High School, where Tosh had gone undercover. The picture contained a photo of the explosion with two people in front of it, and one of them was Ella.

"I met her," Tosh said, spotting the article.

"Really?" Jack asked, interested to hear about Ella.

"Yeah, she mentioned a Jack. Add in that her last name was Harkness and you'd think you would've met her," Tosh stated.

"I have," Jack said. "She was my girlfriend. Still is, I hope. Her Dad left me stranded and she was screaming for me."

"Oh," Tosh said, surprised to be hearing so much about her boss' life. "Well she seems lovely. She was very friendly. A bit sad though, as if she had lost someone recently."

"Thanks Tosh. You can all go home now," Jack dismissed. Tosh left quietly and within minutes, Torchwood was all locked up.

"Please come back soon, Ella," Jack said, before letting his head slam onto the desk.


	12. The Girl in the Fireplace

_**AN: Hey guys! I just want to say that I might not be able to update for the next two Saturdays and next Tuesday because I am going to be going to Queensland and probably won't have access to the internet or the episodes, but I'll see what I can do. But on the bright side, this chapter means Reinette is finally joining the crew! I've been very excited for this, so I hope you all like it. I'm assuming that barely any reviews is a good thing, so YAY!**_

* * *

We landed in a futuristic looking spaceship, which had parts spread out everywhere. I was dressed in a long golden and white dress that flowed around my ankles with long off the shoulder sleeves.

"It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go," Mickey said happily.

"It looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?" Cathy asked.

"Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous," Dad said.

"And now you've jinxed us," I muttered.

"So, what's the date? How far we gone?" Mickey asked.

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take," Dad said. He found the light switch on a console. Part of the ceiling showed the stars. "Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey. Two and a half galaxies."

"Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like?" Lynda said, flirting a little bit.

"It's so realistic!" Mickey stated. I snorted.

"That's because it is real, silly," I laughed. Mickey was grinning.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?" Dad asked rhetorically.

"Where'd all the crew go?" Cathy asked, walking around.

"Good question. No life readings on board," Dad stated.

"Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag," Cathy stated.

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods. Can you smell that?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, someone's cooking," Lynda said.

"Sunday roast, definitely," Mickey agreed. The smell seemed a bit off to me. Dad used the console to open a door behind us. The far wall was panelled, and contained a blazing fire in an ornate fireplace, with an ormolu clock on the mantlepiece.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there," I said, scanning the mantle with my laser spanner.

Lynda looked out of a porthole in the same wall. "There can't be. That's the outer hull of the ship. Look."

"Hello," Dad said into the fireplace. I crouched down next to him with Mickey on Dad's other side looking confused. Dad was speaking to a young girl in a nightgown who was kneeling by the fire on the other side of the fireplace.

"Hello," the young girl replied.

"What's your name?" Dad asked.

"Reinette," the young girl said, looking just as confused as Mickey. Cathy was watching the scene from behind Dad.

"Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" Dad asked.

"In my bedroom," Reinette answered as if it was obvious.

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?"

"Paris, of course," Reinette laughed. I liked her already.

"Paris, right!"

"Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?"

"Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven."

"Right, lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night."

"Goodnight Monsieur."

"You said this was the fifty first century," Mickey accused.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink," Dad said. I stifled back laughter.

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

"No idea. He just made it up. He didn't want to say magic door," I said.

"And on the other side of the _magic door_ is France in 1727?" Cathy asked excitedly.

"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too," Dad stated, putting his trench-coat down.

"She was speaking English, I heard her," Mickey said, following Dad.

"That's the TARDIS. Translates for you," Lynda said, giving Mickey's shoulders a squeeze.

"Even French?" Mickey asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Lynda grinned.

"Gotcha!" Dad exclaimed, pulling a lever. I jumped onto the fireplace with him as it span.

"Doctor! Ella!" Cathy exclaimed. Dad and I ended up in Reinette's bedroom where she was sleeping. Dad and I looked outside to see it was snowing. The floorboards creaked and Reinette woke up with a start, gasping when she saw Dad and I.

"It's okay. Don't scream. It's me. It's the fireplace man and his daughter. Look. We were talking just a moment ago. I was in your fireplace," Dad said. Dad lit a candle with the sonic screwdriver.

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months," Reinette stated. Up close she looked gorgeous. Golden hair and big blue eyes.

"Really? Oh. Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in," Dad said, knocking on the fireplace.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Reinette asked. I spotted the clock and my eyes widened.

"Dad, look at the clock," I said quietly. Dad looked at the clock on the mantel. The ticking was fairly loud yet the clock was broken.

"Okay, that's scary," Dad stated. I slowly got onto the bed and lifted my feet of the floor.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette asked.

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" The ticking seemed to get louder. "Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man."

"What is it?" Reinette asked, sounding a bit scared. I patted her on the shoulder.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone. Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge," Dad warned. Dad got on his hands and knees and waved the screwdriver under the bed. Something knocked it out of his hand. Dad carefully rose from the floor, staring at something behind Reinette and me.

"Reinette. Don't look round," Dad whispered. I turned around to look and saw a figure in a smiley mask was standing behind us. "You, stay exactly where you are. Hold still, let me look." Dad held Reinette's head and looked deep into her eyes. "You've been scanning her brain. What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?"

"I don't understand. It wants me? You want me?" Reinette asked the robot, turning to look at it. The robot cocked its head to the side.

"Not yet. You are incomplete," the robot said.

"Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" Dad asked. The android walked round the bed and a blade came out of its hand. I jumped off the bed to stand next to Dad.

"Monsieur, be careful," Reinette gasped.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares," Dad said. The android slashed and Dad and I dodged. "Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" The blade got stuck in the mantlepiece.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked. Dad activated the mechanism and the fireplace rotated again.

"Us!" I yelled. Reinette grinned as we left.

"Doctor!" Lynda exclaimed. Dad grabbed a tube from a nearby rack and fired its contents over the android. It seized up.

"Excellent. Ice gun," Mickey smiled.

"Fire extinguisher," Dad corrected, chucking the gun to Lynda.

"Where did that thing come from?" Cathy asked.

"Here," I said.

"So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey asked.

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face," Dad said. He removed the android's face to reveal clockwork. "Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me." The android beamed away. "Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board."

"What is it?" Cathy asked.

"Don't go looking for it!" Dad warned.

"Where're you going?" Lynda asked.

"Back in a sec," Dad said. Dad used the fireplace again. Lynda held the fire extinguisher like a big gun.

"He said not to look for it," Mickey said.

"Yeah, he did," Lynda said. Lynda stared at Mickey until he grinned and grabbed the second fire extinguisher. "Now you're getting it." The two of them took off, leaving Cathy and I waiting for Dad. We waited for a few minutes silently before we heard Dad's voice ring out.

"…and I just snogged Madame de Pompadour. Ha, ha!" Dad spotted Cathy and I alone and frowned. "Lynda! Mickey! Every time."

"YOU SNOGGED MADAME DE POMPADOUR!" Cathy yelled, excited.

"Yeah," Dad said uncertainly.

"I hope I meet her. I love her!" Cathy squealed.

"Every time, it's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship," Dad said, walking off with Cathy and I following. In the first corridor we went into, we found a white horse with a bridle and saddle.

"Lynda?" Dad asked. He then turned to the horse, which was walking behind us. "Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother." Dad opened a pair of white wooden doors and bright light flooded in. "So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?" Dad walked out but Cathy and I stayed to play and pet the horse, which I named Arthur. Dad entered after a few minutes and we walked around the ship more. We finally found Mickey and Lynda too.

King Louis entered the room beyond, with two men. "Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey asked.

"The King of France," Dad said.

"Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?" Lynda asked.

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man," Dad explained. Arthur neighed. "Oh, and I met a horse."

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history," Dad said as Reinette entered the room and curtseyed to the King. "Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?" Cathy was jumping up and down, trying to contain her excitement.

"Who is she?" Lynda asked.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived," Dad said, looking at Reinette with the look Jack had when he looked at me. I smiled sadly. I then realised what century it was.

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Lynda asked.

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress," Dad stated.

"Oh, I get it. Camilla," Lynda snorted.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour," Dad explained. The King and his servants left the room, and Reinette checked her appearance in the mirror, or to us, the window.

"The Queen must have loved her," Lynda said.

"Oh, she did. They get on very well," Cathy said.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asked.

"France. It's a different planet," I joked.

Reinette turned suddenly and Dad and I looked to where she was facing to see a woman with her back to her in the corner. It's the clockwork android. Dad grabbed a fire extinguisher from Mickey and rotated the mirror.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" Dad said as a greeting.

"Fireplace man!" Reinette gasped. Dad sprayed the android and threw the extinguisher back to Mickey. The android creaked.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice," I said.

"And then what?"

"Then it kills everyone in the room. Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself. Order it to answer me," Dad said, turning to Reinette.

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette questioned.

"I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it," Dad said.

"Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you," Reinette ordered the droid.

"I am repair droid seven," the droid said.

"What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage," Dad asked.

"Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure."

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" I asked.

"We did not have the parts."

"Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts," Mickey laughed.

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" Dad asked.

"We did not have the parts."

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" Dad asked. I understood what the droid meant and I felt sick.

"We did not have the parts."

"Fifty people don't just disappear. Where. Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew."

"The crew?" Mickey asked.

"We found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery," Lynda explained, looking a little green.

"It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" Dad questioned.

"Someone cooking," Lynda stated.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque." Reinette swayed on the spot and I went to steady her. "But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?" Dad asked.

"One more part is required."

"Then why haven't you taken it?" Dad asked.

"She is incomplete."

"What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet," Dad guessed incredulously.

"Why her? You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?" Cathy asked.

"We are the same."

"We are not the same. We are in no sense the same," Reinette snapped.

"We are the same."

"Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!" Reinette ordered angrily.

"Reinette, no," Dad warned. The droid teleported away.

"It's back on the ship. Lynda, take Mickey and Arthur. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does," Dad instructed.

"Arthur?" Lynda asked.

"Good name for a horse," Dad stated.

"No, you're not keeping the horse," Lynda groaned.

"I let you keep Mickey. Now go! Go! Go!" Dad yelled. Dad closed the mirror door behind Mickey and Lynda.

"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit," Dad said. Cathy and I snuck back onto the ship and stayed by the window.

"I can't believe I just met Madame De Pompadour," Cathy grinned.

"You really do like her, don't you?" I said.

"She's amazing. She is one of the most accomplished women in history," Cathy said.

After a few hours of waiting, Dad finally came back through the mirror.

"What took you so bloody long?!" I asked. When Dad burst into a room, acting drunk with his tie on his head and ridiculous glasses on, we saw Lynda and Mickey were strapped to slanted tables. Dad was a horrible drunk singer.

"I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night," Dad sung, doing a few spins.

"They called him the. They called him the, the…" Lynda tried but kept getting distracted by Dad.

"And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou. Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party," Dad said. He was a good fake drunk, I'll give him that.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm," Lynda spat.

"Oh, you sound just like Jackie," Dad said calmly.

"What've you been doing? Where've you been?" Lynda asked, starting to yell.

"Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before. Always take a banana to a party, Lynda. Bananas are good. Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do," Dad explained.

"The brain is compatible."

"Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine," Dad said. Dad removed the android's mask and poured the contents of his goblet into its head. The clockwork seized up. "Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." Dad found the android off switch on the console. "Right, you two, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off. He freed Lynda and Mickey.

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked. Dad took off the glasses and slipped his tie around his neck.

"Yeah. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets," Dad said, looking around.

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?" Lynda asked.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" Dad wondered. A bell rang.

"What's that?" Cathy asked.

"I don't know. Incoming message?" I guessed.

"From who?" Mickey asked.

"Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override," Dad said. The first android reactivated and expelled the anti-oil out through its finger onto the floor, and Dad's shoe.

"Well, that was a bit clever," Dad muttered. The off switch turned itself to 'ON' again. "Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?"

"She is complete. It begins." All the androids teleported out.

"What's happening?" Cathy asked, panicked.

"One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head," Dad said angrily.

"So, this is his world," I heard Reinette's voice comment. I turned around to grin at her.

"And I hope you join us!" I grinned before getting back to work again. Screams echoed in the distance.

"What was that?" Reinette asked, panicked.

"The time window. The Doctor fixed an audio link," Mickey explained.

"Those screams. Is that my future?" Reinette asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Lynda apologized.

"Then I must take the slower path," Reinette said.

"Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now. You promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time," future Reinette's voice came from the mantle.

"That's my voice," Reinette realised.

"Lynda, Ella, come on. We've got to go. There's, there's a problem," Mickey said.

"Give us a moment," I said. Mickey ran back to Dad.

"Are you okay?" I asked Reinette gently.

"No, I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Lynda, Ella, the Doctor is worth the monsters," Reinette said before going back through the tapestry.

"Doctor! Doctor!" future Reinette yelled. Lynda and I took off down the hallways and came to a stop when we found Cathy, Mickey, and Dad.

"You found it, then?" Lynda asked.

"They knew I was coming. They blocked it off," Dad said, obviously upset. The ballroom is visible on a large screen in the bulkhead.

"I don't get it. How come they got in there?" Lynda asked.

"They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick," Dad explained frantically.

"Well, we'll go in the TARDIS!" Lynda said.

"We can't use the TARDIS. We're part of events now," I said.

"Well, can't we just smash through?" Mickey asked.

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck," Dad said.

"We don't have a truck," Mickey stated.

"I know we don't have a truck!" Dad yelled. I spotted Arthur in the corner and got on his back.

"Well, we've got to try something," Cathy said.

"No. Smash the glass, smash the time window. There'd be no way back," Dad said. I rode Arthur forward a bit.

"Could everyone just calm down? Please," Reinette said on screen. "Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court, and we are French. I have made a decision. And my decision is no, I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again."

"We do not require your feet." Two female dressed androids pushed Reinette to her knees.

"You think I fear you, but I do not fear you even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured, so will yours," Reinette threatened. Dad finally saw me on Arthur and jumped on in front of me. He grabbed the reins and we galloped towards the window and smashed through. Arthur trotted through the ballroom and Dad winked at Reinette. Dad and I jumped off Arthur and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day," Dad said, grinning at Reinette.

"What the hell is going on?" King Louis asked.

"Oh. This is my lover, the King of France," Reinette said nervously. Dad sneered at the King.

"Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time, and I'm here to fix the clock," Dad said.

"What about me? I'm your daughter, you can't forget me," I said. Reinette grinned at me. Dad took the mask off the main android. It pointed its blade at Dad's throat.

"Forget it. It's over. For you and for me. Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand," Dad said, looking at the brick wall that replaced the time window. The droids tried their short range teleports and they refused to work. "The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up." The androids all wind down. One of them fell backwards and broke apart.

"You all right?" Dad asked Reinette, helping her up.

"What's happened to them?" Reinette asked.

"They've stopped. They have no purpose now," Dad stated. Dad kept holding her hand and I couldn't help but smile.

Later in the evening, Dad and I are looking up at the night sky. "You know all their names, don't you? I saw that in your mind. The name of every star," Reinette said.

"What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything," Dad said.

"Like the Doctor," Reinette teased.

"Like Madame de Pompadour," Dad shot back teasingly.

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think," Reinette admitted.

"From time to time," I said.

"In saving me, you trapped yourselves. Did you know that would happen?" Reinette asked.

"Mmm. Pretty much," I grinned.

"Yet, still you came," Reinette smiled.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Catch me doing that again," Dad said.

"There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?" Reinette asked.

"When the mirror broke, the shock would have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid, wherever there was a time window. I'll, I'll pay for any damage. Er, that's a thought, I'm going to need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?" Dad wondered, and I laughed.

"So, here you are, my lonely angel and his daughter, stuck on the slow path with me," Reinette said.

"Yep, the slow path. Here's to the slow path," Dad toasted. We clinked our goblets together and drank.

"It's a pity. I think I would've enjoyed the slow path," Reinette said.

"Well, we're not going anywhere," Dad stated.

"Oh, aren't you? Take my hand," Reinette instructed. Dad took her hand and she led us to her bedroom. We saw the mantle and realised it was the same one.

"It's not a copy, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail," Reinette informed us.

"The fireplace. The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?" Dad asked.

"Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?" Reinette asked.

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it, which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here. Which might just mean, if I'm lucky. If I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky," Dad said. He tapped the fireplace in different places. "Ah ha!"

"What?" Reinette asked, alarmed.

"Loose connection," Dad said. He used his sonic screwdriver. "Need to get a man in." He hit the top of the mantle and it started up.

"Wish me luck!" Dad said, about to pull the lever.

"No!" I said, dragging Dad back. "Reinette wants to come, so we will wait because this connection is terrible. Who knows how long before she would wait for us. Come on, Reinette. Start packing!" Reinette dashed around the room and packed her bags, not wanting to leave her things behind. After she finished packing, she wrote a note for everyone and she joined us on the mantle to go onto the spaceship.

"How long did you wait?" I asked Lynda, Mickey, and Cathy.

"Five and a half hours," Cathy said.

"Great. Always wait five and a half hours," Dad said. Dad and I hugged everybody, but Dad shook Mickey's hand. Cathy then noticed Reinette.

"Oh my god! It's Madame De Pompadour! Is she coming with us?" Cathy asked excitedly.

"Yes she is Cathy," I said. "Now let's get out of here! We have adventures to go on!"

Dad unlocked the TARDIS and led Reinette inside, Reinette's dress was so big both doors had to be opened. Her eyes widened and she ran outside, circling the TARDIS then coming back in. "It's smaller on the outside!"

"That's a new one," I remarked. Dad showed Reinette where she would be sleeping, and I went to Jack's bedroom to sleep. I hadn't slept in a week. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	13. Rise of the Cybermen

_**AN: I know. I know. It's been two months. I have no excuse other than assignments, midyear exams, writers block and netball. Plus it's freezing cold here right now. I am so sorry this took so long, but hey. I am on holidays for four weeks now, I'm gonna work on this story. Please review, I really do need ideas. Also, if you guys could do the poll I put up, that'd be great.**_

* * *

Everyone of us were in the TARDIS, just drifting through space. Dad was recounting a trip we had before Mickey and Reinette arrived. "And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? The way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!"

"I thought I was going to get frazzled!" Cathy squealed in laughter. Reinette was sitting with her legs across Dad's lap and looking very interested. She was laughing at the ridiculousness of the trip.

"Yeah. One minute she's standing there, and the next minute roar!"

"Yeah. Where was that, then? What happened?" Mickey asked, looking amused.

"Oh, it was on this er, this er planet thing. Asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there," Dad said. I groaned and turned to Mickey.

"It was on an asteroid called Frapzoidan, Dad angered an alien. I wasn't really there so that's all I can tell you," I said. "Er, what're you doing that for?"

"Because the Doctor told me to."

"When was that?" Dad asked.

"About half an hour ago."

"Dad!" I exclaimed, a bit angry.

"Er, you can let go now," Dad said, pointedly ignoring me. Cathy and Lynda giggled.

"Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?"

"Ten minutes? Twenty? Twenty nine?"

"You just forgot me!"

"No, no, no. I was just, I was, I was calibrating. I was just. No, I know exactly what I'm doing," Dad said. The time rotor blew up just as he finished saying that.

"Bullshit you know what you're doing! I can fly her better than you!" I yelled angrily.

"What's happened?" Reinette asked, crouching near Dad and I.

"The time vortex is gone. That's impossible. It's just gone. Brace yourself! We're going to crash!" Dad yelled. The TARDIS came to a sudden stop, and gas masks dropped from the ceiling. The power was off.

"Everyone all right? Reinette? Mickey? Cathy? Ella? Lynda?"

"I'm fine. I'm okay. Sorry. Yeah," Mickey said.

"She's dead. The TARDIS is dead," I muttered, observing the console.

"You can fix it?" Cathy asked.

"There's nothing to fix. She's perished. The last TARDIS in the universe. Extinct," I told her.

"We can get help, yeah?" Cathy continued.

"Where from?" I asked. "Honestly Cathy, who would know how to fix this?"

"Well, we've landed. We've got to be somewhere," Cathy said stubbornly.

"We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no place. The silent realm. The lost dimension," Dad said. I went over to Mickey as he went to open the door. We both peaked out of the door when he opened it and we grinned at each other.

"Otherwise known as London," Mickey and I laughed. We left the TARDIS as Dad gave us a confused look.

"London, England, Earth. Hold on," Mickey said. He picked up a discarded newspaper and jumped down the ledge to read it. "First of February this year not exactly far flung, is it?"

"So this is London," Dad said.

"Yep," Mickey answered.

"Your city."

"That's the one."

"Just as we left it."

"Bang on."

"And that includes the Zeppelins?" I asked, staring at the sky. I was very confused but it started to come together in my head.

"What the hell?" Mickey asked. Everyone then stared at the airships that were peacefully flying over our heads.

"That's beautiful," Cathy muttered.

"Okay, so it's London with a big international Zeppelin festival," Mickey joked.

"This is not your world," Dad said gravely.

"But if the date's the same, it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?" Mickey said.

"Must be," Dad agreed.

"Oh, come on. You've seen it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little bit different, like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected," Mickey explained.

I groaned and walked off, I already knew about parallel worlds. I went along a path until I found a seat along the Thames, and I got my phone out. I noticed it automatically connected to a Cybus Industries. I was tempted to look Jack up, but I thought better of it. It would help me more if I tried to forget, even if I didn't want to. I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye sit next to me.

"Hello gorgeous," a familiar American voice greeted. I jumped and looked at the man next to me, my eyes widening in horror.

"No thanks," I stuttered as I ran off. I ran straight into Cathy. "Cathy. Thank god. I found someone. Jack. I saw an alive Jack." Cathy showed an expression of realisation and we both sat down on the nearest bench. We both watched the Thames and all the zeppelins around. Cathy was playing on her phone, but she looked crushed once she looked up something.

"There you are. You all right? No applause. I fixed it. Twenty four hours, then we're flying back to reality. What is it?" Dad asked, walking towards us along with Reinette, Mickey, and Lynda. He obviously noticed the looks on our faces.

"My phone connected. There's this Cybus Network. It finds your phone. It gave me Internet access," Cathy said.

"Cathy, whatever it says, this is the wrong world," Dad said.

"I don't exist," Cathy said.

"What do you mean?" Reinette asked.

"There's no Catherine Pond. I was never born, not yet. There's an Amelia Pond, and Rory Williams, who are my ancestors. He still married great grandmother, but they never had kids. Not yet, anyway. Ella got more unsettling news."

"Give me that phone. And what is it?" Dad asked. I shook my head.

"Jack's alive here. I saw him. He was like when we first met him, he flirted with me as a greeting and I ran off scared," I said.

"They're rich, my ancestors. No idea how. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want. They are going to a party tonight, the 39th birthday of Jackie Tyler. I need to go."

"You can't," Dad said.

"I just want to see them."

"I can't let you."

"You just said twenty four hours! They won't even recognise me. They were dead for centuries before I was born."

"You can't become their great-daughter, that's not the way it works. Mickey, tell her."

"Twenty four hours, yeah?" Mickey asked. I went to stand with him.

"Where're you going?" Dad asked.

"Well, I can do what I want," Mickey said. I nodded in agreement. He was MY companion after all.

"I've got the address and everything," Cathy said. Mickey and her were both backing away slowly in opposite directions.

"Stay where you are, both of you. Cathy, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!" Dad yelled. He sounded more like a Dad in that moment then any other.

"I just want to see them."

"Yeah, I've got things to see and all," Mickey said.

"Like what?" Reinette asked gently.

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do you? It's always about the others. I'm just a spare part. Ella probably knows where I'm going."

"I'm sorry. I've got to go," Cathy said, then running off.

"Go on, then. There's no choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us. It's never going to be me, is it?" Mickey asked. I put my hand on his arm and Mickey immediately knew I was going to stay with him. Lynda and Reinette were going with Dad.

"Back here, twenty four hours!" Dad and the other two ran off and I turned to Mickey, grinning.

"Yeah. If I haven't found something better."

""To your grandma's house!" I exclaimed before we went on our merry way. "Just a warning, I am going to that party tonight. I don't think it's an accident we're here. It feels wrong. Like a fixed point. And I need to investigate." Mickey and I walk past a vacant lot and up to an army roadblock.

"Are we all right to get past?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. No bother. Curfew doesn't start till ten," one of the soldiers said. My eyebrows rose.

"There's a curfew?" Mickey asked.

"Course there is. Where you been living, mate? Up there with the toffs?" the same soldier asked, pointing his gun toward the zeppelins.

"I wish. See you," Mickey said. I smiled at the soldiers and we were let past. We kept walking until we reached a place called Waterton Street. I stood back about ten metres away. I noticed his gran hitting him a few times and I chuckled. A few minutes later, a blue van came screeching around the corner and a blonde man grabbed Mickey and chucked him into the van before taking off.

"Mickey!" I yelled.

"Who's there?" Mickey's gran asked. I walked towards her and led her inside.

"Hi Miss Smith, I'm a friend of your grandson. How about you get inside, I'll get Mickey back for you," I said before bolting. I ran to the TARDIS and straight to the closet. I grabbed a midnight blue floor length gown off the hanger. It had long sleeves and silver trimming. It also had a fancy silver belt just under the bust. I shed my clothes and slipped the gown on. I found some silver flats to go and did some light makeup. I left the TARDIS with a clutch in hand, and it was bigger on the inside. It held psychic paper, my laser spanner, and a few other necessities.

I used my spanner on an ATM and got a thousand dollars out of it. I called up a car company and managed to get a car to get me and take me to the party. I stared out the window of the car on my way to the Tyler's house. I caught a glimpse of what I thought was a Cyberman, but when I looked back, nothing was there. When I arrived at the Tyler's mansion, I showed the guard at the door my psychic paper and I was let through. I mingled with some of the guests before running into parallel Jack.

"Hello again gorgeous, what brings you here?" Jack asked, grinning.

"I am a guest, obviously. And my name isn't gorgeous, it's Ella," I said, trying to make a getaway but failing.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ella," Jack said, bring my hand up to his lips and lightly kissing my knuckles.

"Jack? Where are you?" A man yelled.

"Over here, Ianto," Jack yelled. A man with brown hair and blue eyes appeared moments later. "This is my husband, Ianto Jones."

"Lovely to meet you, Mr Jones. I'm Ella Smith."

"Pleasure, Miss Smith. Was my husband bothering you?"

"A bit, yeah, if I'm being honest," I laughed. "Have either of you noticed anything suspicious going on in London lately?"

"Apart from homeless people going missing on the streets, nothing. But we also refuse to use the earpods," Ianto said.

I saw Dad o the other side of the room looking at me. "Thanks for the help. Now if you'll excuse me, I just saw and old friend." I made my way over to Dad and Reinette.

"So you're working in the kitchenS," I smirked, taking a glass of wine from Dad's platter. "Where's Cathy?" Dad pointed out Cathy chatting with two people, a couple by the looks of things. The male with brown hair and the female with red.

"Excuse me! Thank you very much. Thank you if I could just have your attention, please?" Pete Tyler said loudly.

"Pete! Go on, Pete!"

"Thank you very much!" Pete said.

"It's about time you did some work."

"I thought you liked them young." Some laughter rang around the room.

"Um, I'd just like to say thank you to you all, for coming on this, this very special occasion. My wife's thirty ninth." Everyone burst into laughter.

"Don't believe that one."

"Trust me on this. And so, without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl. My lovely wife, Jackie Tyler." Jackie made her entrance in skin tight black dress, that was very flattering on her might add, to general applause.

"Now, I'm not giving a speech. That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky. Pardon me, Mister President. So, yeah, get on with it. Enjoy, enjoy." The couple went down the stairs and joined the party. I went with Dad to take a sticky beak. We walked round and saw something on the computer in the study. Dad even put his brainy specs on. Dad had found a presentation on the laptop.

"The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain," a voice, John Lumic I think it said, explained. "This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace." Metal rods came out of the ears in the hologram and Dad's and my eyes widened.

"Cybers," Dad and I said, before running to warn Reinette, Lynda and Cathy. When we reached the drawing room, we noticed that they looked panicked. We mwt up at the window.

"It's happening again," Dad said, pressing his face against the window.

"What do you mean?" Reinette asked. She was new to this, but she was a natural. I could see Dad and her getting married one day.

"We've seen them before," I said.

"What are they?" Lynda asked.

"Cybermen," I said. The Cybermen smashed through a series of French windows in the other wall while others marched in through the house. The guests were surrounded, and they were terrified. The President's telephone then rang.

"Mister Lumic."

"Mister President. I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point."

"I forbade this."

"These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?"

"What are they, robots?" Lynda asked us.

"Worse than that," I muttered.

"Who were these people?"

"Doesn't matter."

"They're people?" Reinette asked, obviously disgusted.

"They were, until they had all their humanity taken away. That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body, with a heart of steel. All emotions removed," Dad said.

"Why no emotions?" Reinette asked.

"Because it hurts," I whispered.

"I demand to know, Lumic. These people, who were they?"

"They were homeless and wretched and useless until I saved them, and elevated them, and gave them life eternal. And now I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, Mister President." And the call cut off. A Cyberman stepped forward.

"We have been upgraded."

"Into what?" Dad asked.

"The next level of mankind. We are Human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you, but listen to me. This experiment ends tonight," the President said. I winced, knowing what was going to happen.

"Upgrading is compulsory."

"And if I refuse?"

"Don't," I ordered, stepping forward.

"What if I refuse?"

"I'm telling you, don't."

"What happens if I refuse?"

"Then you are not compatible."

"What happens then?"

"You will be deleted." The Cyberman put his hand on the President's neck, and electrocuted him. Dad grabbed Reinette and ran. The guests screamed as they got grabbed and . Meanwhile Lynda, Cathy and I were running behind Dad and jumping out a window.

"There's nothing we can do," Dad yelled at Cathy, who looked like she wanted to go back in.

"My grandparents are in there!"

"They are not your grandparents! Come on!" A row of Cybermen stopped us from running across the lawn. We turned back to run around the side of the house as Pete comes out through the window, followed by Cathy's grandparents and Jack and Ianto.

"Quick! Quick!" Cathy yelled, beckoning them to follow us. They followed our little group around the side of the house.

"Pete, is there a way out?" I asked, yelling over the screams.

"The side gates. Who are you? How do you know so much?" Pete asked. I let out a bark of laughter.

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years." More Cybermen cut us off. Two armed figures came running across the lawn in front of the floodlights.

"Who's that?" Lynda asked.

"Get behind me!" A voice that sounded like Mickey but wasn't Mickey's yelled. The two men open fired on the Cybermen, but the bullets just bounced off. The Cybermen stopped once they surrounded us.

"Oh my God, look at you," Lynda said, going up to the different Mickey. She hugged him and his face sent me into fits of giggles. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Yeah. No offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?"

"Lynda! That's not me. That's like the other one," the real Mickey said.

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's," Dad remarked, obviously joking.

"It's Ricky."

"But there's more of them," Mickey stated.

"We're surrounded," I muttered. I was feeling completely terrified.

"Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them," Dad said. The blond started shooting but Dad stopped him. "No! Stop shooting, now. We surrender! Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

"You are rogue elements."

"But we surrender."

"You are incompatible."

"But this is a surrender!"

"You will be deleted."

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!"

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion." The Cybermen held out their deadly arms towards the group and my eyes widened in terror. "Delete. Delete. Delete!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. The Age of Steel

_**AN: Hey guys, I just want to remind you about the poll. But if no one does that, I came up with a fantastic, never done before idea of what should happen to Ella before reuniting with Jack. You guys will love it.**_

_**Also, I made a blog for Ella, where you can ask her questions about anything and everything, but it has to be up to date to where the story is up to. The blog name is- **__**LetsAskEllaSmith.**__** So please go to that, you'll be able to learn more about her and maybe it will add some character depth.**_

_**Also, if you guys could REVIEW that would be nice. And reviewing 'Update soon' doesn't count, because even updates like that won't speed me up. Only proper reviews will speed up the process of the next chapter. We are saying goodbye to two beloved characters today.**_

* * *

Dad pointed the recharging TARDIS power cell at the Cybermen, who get bent backwards then atomised by the golden energy that came from the cell.

"What the hell was that?" Rickey asked. More Cybermen footsteps came towards us and I panicked, latching myself onto Dad's arm.

"We'll have that instead. Run!" Dad yelled. We went to run but the blue van from before came in, the driver beeping the horn repeatedly.

"Everybody, in!" The driver yelled. I ran into the van with Reinette, Ianto, Jack, Lynda, and Cathy's grandparents.

"Finished chatting? Never seen a slower getaway in my life!" Mrs Driver lady yelled. The van took off as Dad was closing the door.

"What was that thing?" Rickey asked.

"Little bit of technology from mine and Ella's home," Dad said.

"It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" Mickey asked.

"It's on a revitalising loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours," Dad explained, pocketing the tiny cell.

"Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore," Rickey muttered.

"Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him," Jake snarked, looking straight at Pete Tyler.

"Leave him alone. What's he done wrong?" Cathy asked. I rolled my eyes, classic Cathy. Sticking up for everybody. It's adorable, sometimes.

"Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge," Jake said, sounding extremely angry.

"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete defended. I stared at the roof of the van. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Reinette trying to comfort me.

"Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though," Rickey said. I turned my head sharply to glare at him.

"Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy. And take some really good advice. You don't want to do that," I hissed. Rickey glared at me.

"All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since twenty point five," Rickey said.

"Is that true?" Lynda asked.

"Tell them, Mrs M," Jake said.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week," Mrs M, as Jake called her, revealed.

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete asked.

"And how do you know that?" Rickey asked.

"I'm Gemini. That's me," Pete said.

"Yeah, well you would say that," Rickey muttered. I saw that Cathy's grandparents, and Jack and Ianto looked very interested.

"Encrypted wavelength six five seven using binary nine. That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van," Pete exclaimed. I snorted to hide my laughter, same with Reinette, who had been caught up to the present, or future in her case.

"No, no, no. But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted," Mickey said.

"Yeah, that's not exactly…" Rickey trailed off.

"Not exactly what?" Mickey asked.

"I'm London's Most Wanted for parking tickets," Rickey admitted. The four extras, Reinette, Lynda, and I burst out laughing while Dad grinned.

"Great," Pete murmured.

"Yeah, they were deliberate. I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me," Rickey defended.

"Good policy. I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested," Dad said.

"And I'm Cathy. Hello," Cathy waved.

"Ella."

"Lynda Moss."

"Reinette Poisson."

"They took my wife," Pete said after a minutes silence.

"She might still be alive," Amy, Cathy's grandmother, said. I noticed that her, Rory, Jack and Ianto weren't wearing ear buds.

"That's even worse. Because that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and he turns them into those machines," Jack said. I turned to him, raising my eyebrow questioningly.

"How d'you know that?" I asked.

"Ianto and I work for an institute called Torchwood in Cardiff. We've been investigating Lumic for years."

"Cybermen. They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those ear pods off, if I were you. You never know. Lumic could be listening," Dad said. Pete took his ear pods off and handed them to Dad who zapped them with his sonic screwdriver.

"But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight," Dad said. I resorted to staying quiet as I didn't trust myself around this universes Jack. We stayed silent for a few minutes until Mrs M pulled over and we all got out. I noticed why we had stopped. The people of London were walking in the same direction, as if controlled by another.

"What the hell?" Jake asked.

"What's going on?" Reinette asked. Dad's arm was around her waist protectively and I smiled slightly.

"It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taken control," Dad said.

"Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?" Lynda asked, reaching for a man's ear pods. I pulled her away.

"Don't! Cause a brainstorm. Human race. For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life," I said.

"Hey, come and see," Jake said, crouching down near a brick wall. Around the corner were more people, and a squad of Cybermen.

"Where are they all going?" Cathy asked.

"I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operations," Dad said, turning to Pete.

"Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes," Pete told us.

"Why's he doing it?" Reinette asked.

"He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive at any cost," Pete explained.

"The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? The head. Those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum," I said. This was my first time encountering Cybermen.

"Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on Earth," Dad told me. But everyone else was listening in.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Pete asked.

"Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the city. Okay, split up. Mrs Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move," Rickey ordered.

"I'm going with him," Mickey said. I pat his shoulder and he followed his parallel self.

"Come on, let's go," Mrs Moore said. More Cybermen patrols appeared and started to follow my group.

"There!" Dad yelled, pointing out a side street, which we turned into and ran down. We ran out the end of the side street and hid behind a bunch of garbage skips.

A group of Cybermen march down an alley near where we were hiding. They stopped right in front of us and I grabbed Reinette's hand tightly. Dad used his sonic screwdriver to transmit a signal, and the Cybermen marched on.

"Go," Dad whispered, and we followed Mrs Moore running up the street. We stopped on Bridge Street and waited for the others.

"I ran past the river. You should have seen it. The whole city's on the march. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames," Jake told us. Mickey ran up. "Here he is! Which one are you?"

"I'm sorry. The Cybermen. He couldn't," Mickey said sadly.

"Are you Ricky? Are you Ricky?" Jake asked.

"Mickey, that's you, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mickey said. I hugged him, knowing what he must've witnessed. "He tried. He was running. There was too many of them."

"Shut it," Jake muttered. I could see he was close to tears.

"There was nothing I could do."

"I said just shut it. Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are. Nothing."

"We can mourn him when London is safe. But now, we move on," Dad said. We started walking and ended up on top of a mini hill, just across from Battersea Power Station. "The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be converted."

"We've got to get in there and shut it down," Cathy said.

"How do we do that?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, I'll think of something," Dad asked.

"You're just making this up as you go along," Ianto realised.

"Yep. But I do it brilliantly," Dad said. I smirked and Mickey made a face as if 'yep, he does'. We sat on a park bench and Mrs Moore joined us with a laptop.

"That's a schematic of the old factory. Look. Cooling tunnels underneath the plant. Big enough to walk through," she explained, gesturing at the layout on her laptop.

"We go under there and up into the control centre?" Dad asked.

"Mmm," Mrs Moore nodded.

"There's another way in. Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in," Pete stated.

"We can't just go strolling up," Jake snapped.

"Or we could, with these. Fake ear pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd," Mrs Moore explained, pulling two pairs of ear pods from her bag.

"Then that's my job," Pete said.

"You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away," I told him.

"How many of those you got?" Lynda asked.

"Just two sets," Mrs Moore said.

"Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you," Lynda said.

"Why does she matter to you?" Pete said.

"I am trying to help you. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that," Lynda said.

"No stopping you, is there?"

"No."

"Tell you what. We can take the ear pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy? Lumic's transmitting the control signal. It must be from over there." Dad waved his sonic screwdriver in the direction of the power station. A Zeppelin is parked on top, with a circle of red lights blinking on its bow. "There it is. On the zeppelin, you see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?"

"Consider it done," Jake said.

"Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany Reinette, Cathy and me into the cooling tunnels?" Dad asked.

"How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?" Mrs Moore grinned.

"We attack on three sides. Above, between, below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines," Dad said.

"What about us?" Mickey asked, gesturing to the left out people.

"Mickey. You can er…"

"What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake. So is Ella. The others I don't care," Mickey said.

"I don't need you, idiot," Jake snapped.

"I'm not an idiot! You got that? I'm offering to help."

"Whatever."

"Mickey. Good luck," Dad said.

"Yeah, you too. I'll see you guys later," Mickey said.

"Yeah, you'd better," Cathy said.

"If we survive this, I'll see you back at the TARDIS," Dad said.

"That's a promise," Mickey and I both said. We both followed Jake and climbed the building up to the Zeppelin. Jake is first up the ladder to the roof. We all find our footing on the roof and run over to hide behind a power box.

"Two guards. We can take them," Jake said.

"Don't kill them," Mickey said.

"Who put you in charge?" Jake asked.

"If you kill them, what's the difference between you and the Cybermen?" I asked him. Jake considered it then got a little vial of something out of his pocket.

"Well, I suppose we could use these," Jake said, handing us a vial each.

"Smelling salts?" Mickey asked.

"I think it's a bit stronger than that Mickey," I said, studying the contents.

"Bit stronger than that. One of Mrs Moore's little tricks. Should knock them out. Three, two, one," Jake said. We ran out from our cover and behind the two human guards. Jake and Mickey held the little bottles under their noses and the men collapsed from the vapour.

"There's got to be more guards on board," I said. Jake and I shared a grin.

"Then let's go get them," Jake said. We climbed the ladder quickly and every guard on board that we encountered we took down with the smelling salts. "Nice one. Nobody's home. Find the transmitter controls," Jake said, once we reached the cockpit.

"What do they look like?" Mickey asked.

"Well, I don't know. They might have Transmitter Controls written in big red letters. Just look!" Jake said sarcastically. The Zeppelin has a nice big ship's wheel for steering. Then we see a Cyberman in an alcove.

"Cyberman!" I gasped. Jake went up to it with a pistol, and turned on the alcove light.

"It's dead. I don't think it was ever alive," Mickey said. Mickey knocked three times on its head just to be sure.

"It's empty. No brain. It's just a robot suit. It's for display," I said, taking a breath.

"Okay. Transmitter," Jake said. We were looking around for the transmitter when Mickey called us over to a black box.

"The transmitter controls are sealed behind here, we need like an oxyacetylene or something," Mickey said.

"Oh, and I forgot to bring it with me," Jake snarked.

"Well then, what do we do?" Mickey asked. I pulled my clutch off my shoulder and dug through it and finally found my laser spanner.

"We'll crash the Zeppelin," Jake said.

"With us inside it?" Mickey asked.

"We could set it to automatic and then just leg it. Let's have a look," Jake asked.

"Or we could try my laser spanner," I said, waving it next to my head. I pushed the men aside and tried to open it, but it wouldn't unlock. "Not opening." We headed to the steering controls keyboard.

"It's locked. There's got to be an override," Jake said.

"Let me have a go. I'm good with computers. Trust me," Mickey said. As Mickey worked, I went over to Jake. "Almost there."

"Not bad work," Jake complimented. I turned and saw the Cyberman flex its hand. Jake noticed my look of terror and turned to see the Cyberman reaching out for him.

"It's moving! You said it was dead!" Jake yelled, as we ran away from it.

"Yeah. But a robot's still a big robot. Wait a minute. Hey, Cyberman, over here. Come on, you brainless lump of metal. Come and have a go!" Mickey yelled at it. Mickey stood in front of the panel labelled Transmitter Controls. He ducked as the Cyberman smashed its fist into the panel and electrocuted itself.

"The transmitter's down!" I cheered, jumping up and down with Jake and Mickey. Mickey dashed back over to the keyboard and started typing.

"Hold on, I've logged on to Cyber Control," Mickey said. A monitor showed Dad and all the others. "They're alive! The Doctor, Reinette and Cathy, all of them, there they are!"

"Never mind them, what the hell is that thing?" Jake asked. He pointed at a Cyberman seated in a throne like chair.

"Shush. Has this thing got sound?" I asked. Mickey fiddled with some controls and a robotic voice spoke.

"I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace and unity and uniformity," it said. I think it would've been called a Cyber Controller, but I'll call it Cyber King.

"And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here, imagination, you're killing it dead!" Dad stated.

"What is your name?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken."

"Yeah, but that's it. That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people."

"You are proud of your emotions."

"Oh, yes."

"Then tell me, Doctor. Have you known grief, and rage, and pain?"

"Yes. Yes I have." I looked at my feet, thinking about my brief glimpses of the Time War.

"And they hurt?"

"Oh, yes."

"I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?"

"You might as well kill me."

"Then I take that option."

"It's not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart."

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own."

"You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. Because those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary person could change the world." Dad was now speaking to the camera we were watching through. "Some ordinary man or woman, some idiot. All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers. Say the right codes. Say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. Because even an idiot knows how to use computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords. Knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under er... What was it, Pete? Binary what?"

"Binary nine," Pete said, scratching his ear.

"Binary Nine," Mickey repeated and started to type.

"An idiot could find that code. Cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting. Anything to save his friends," Dad said. Mickey was grinning ear to ear. Numbers appeared on the screen, Mickey trying to find the code.

"Your words are irrelevant," Lumic said.

"Yeah, talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Cathy, for all our long chats," Dad said. The number 6879760 was on the monitor. "On your phone."

"The phone," Mickey muttered. He pulled out his flip phone and texted the number to Cathy's phone.

"You will be deleted," Lumic said.

"Yes. Delete, control, hash. All those lovely buttons. Then, of course, my particular favourite, send. And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place," Dad said. Cathy's phone beeped and Jake, Mickey and I grinned. "By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else."

"It's for you," Cathy said, throwing Dad her phone.

"Like this." Dad put the phone into a docking station, which it fits, oddly enough. The code was transmitted and the Cybermen cried out in pain. The code appeared on every computer screen.

"Yes!" We were screaming, cheering for our victory.

"I'm sorry," Dad said.

"What have you done?!" Lumic asked angrily.

"I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them!" Dad and the others ran from the room based on what the moniter could show us.

"Delete! Delete! Delete!"

Jake spun the Zeppelin's wheel, trying to get us out of there.

"What're you doing?" Mickey asked.

"We've got to get away. If that factory blows up, this balloon's going to ignite."

"Take it back!"

"Mickey, they've had it!"

"I said, take it back! We're not leaving them behind. There's no way we're leaving them behind!" The men fought over the wheel. Mickey won and the Zeppelin returned to the roof and Mickey gave Jake his phone to put by his ear. "Hold it! Cathy? Cathy, can you hear me? Head for the roof!" After a few minutes of just hearing things blowing up, Mickey finally said something.

"Playstation. Just hold on, Cathy. I'm coming to get you."

"You can't go any lower," I said.

"I've got to," Mickey said.

"You're going to crush them," I yelled at him.

"There's got to be something. There's got to be. Oh, yes," Mickey said. Mickey dashed over to the panel and flicked an 'In case of emergency pull lever'. "Hold on tight, we're going up! Welcome to Mickey Smith's Airline. Please enjoy your flight. Woo!" The Zeppelin rose into the air. The others entered the cockpit after ten minutes of dropping the rope ladder. We landed somewhere near the TARDIS and Dad and I took off running with the others following.

When Dad and I got back into the TARDIS , Dad placed the power cell back into the console, and the TARDIS started to light up. Reinette entered the TARDIS and wrapped her arms around Dad's waist.

"Cathy? Lynda? I've only got five minutes of power. We've got to go," Dad said, hanging out the doors. I saw Amy and Rory leave with grins on their faces, waving at Cathy. Jack and Ianto had already left to head back to Cardiff. Why Jack was in this day and age in this universe confused me. Mickey came over to Dad with his suit in hand.

"Here it is. I found it. Not a crease," Mickey said.

"My suit! Good man. Now then, Jake, we've got to run. But one more thing. Mrs Moore. Her real name was Angela Price. She's got a husband out there, and children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world," Dad said.

"Yeah, course I will," Jake said, tears shining in his eyes.

"Off we go, then," Dad said.

"Er, thing is, I'm staying. Cathy too," Mickey said. Cathy nodded in agreement.

"You're doing what?" I asked.

"You can't," Lynda cried.

"It sort of balances out, because this world lost it's Rickey, but there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there," Mickey said.

"But you can't stay," I said, my voice wavering.

"Ella, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran, remember me talking about her?" Mickey said.

"Yeah."

"She needs me."

"What about me? What if I need you? I lost my Jack, I can't lose you too."

"Yeah, but Ella, you don't. You can do it without me. I know you can."

"Well, we'll come back. One day we'll hopefully fall into this place again."

"We can't. I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We, we fell through a crack in time. When we leave, I've got to close it. We can't ever return," Dad explained. Tears were running freely down my cheeks now.

"Doctor," Mickey said, holding out his hand. Dad shook his hand.

"Take Cathy's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories. And good luck, Mickey the idiot," Dad joked, slapping Mickey softly.

"Watch it," Mickey laughed. Dad went into the TARDIS with Reinette and Lynda. Mickey turned to me. "Thanks. We've had a laugh though, haven't we? Seen it all, been there and back."

"We had great times. I'll miss you greatly. Hopefully I'll see you again one day," I said.

"Go on, don't miss your flight," Mickey said. I kissed his cheek and gave him one last hug before running into the TARDIS. I shut the doors behind me and sobbed, holding my hand to my mouth to cover it. I felt arms wrap around me and I smelt Dad's familiar scent. I sobbed into his shoulder before he passed me off to Reinette. Reinette lead me to my room and sat me on the bed before grabbing me a pair of pyjamas and placing them next to me.

"You'll be fine, Ella. I know you will," Reinette whispered. She kissed my hair and left the room.

I got changed into my pyjamas and left my room, tiptoeing across the hall to Jack's room. I walked to the bed and hopped in it, burying myself in the blankets that smelt like Jack's cologne.

"I wish you were still alive, Jack," I whispered before succumbing to the sleep that was much needed.


	15. My Little Trip to Wales (better version)

_**AN: This is mainly a filler chapter. Because I couldn't be bothered to write this episode up, so she went on her own adventure. Also, I have decided what to do with Ella for season three, it's all planned out. The bad thing is I have to write it. I'm the type of person who loves writing but wants things to already be written for me.**_

_**Don't forget about Ella's blog- **__**LetsAskEllaSmith**_

* * *

The library, one of my favourite places to hide myself in the TARDIS. I had a special little reading nook that had a window keyed specifically to where we had landed.

"Hey Ella?!" I heard Dad's voice echo through the TARDIS.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"We're going to see Elvis in the 50's, you coming?"

"No thanks, I'll just stay behind. I was never an Elvis fan anyway," I yelled.

"Alright. See you later then," Reinette yelled. I kept reading the book I had found for a while until I got hungry. I headed to the kitchen and got myself a bag of chips before heading to the console room.

"Hey Sexy, if I take the TARDIS on a trip, will you make sure I get back to the right time period to make sure Dad never knew I was gone?" Sexy hummed an agreement in my head and I started running round the TARDIS, flicking switches and taking myself to present day Cardiff. The familiar wheezing of the TARDIS sounded and we landed. I checked the scanner just to be sure. I grinned as I saw Roald Dahl Plass on the scanner. I stepped outside the TARDIS and walked over to the rails keeping us from the ocean. I sat down on them and just stared out to the ocean.

"Nice isn't it?" A voice asked. I turned to look at them and saw an old friend.

"Clara!" I exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug.

"Hello Ella, surprised to see you here," she said.

"Same here. I'm not here for long though," I laughed. We both sat down on the railings.

"You're never anywhere for too long," Clara stated. I then suddenly burst out into tears. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? What's happened?" I was speaking incoherently and Clara shushed me. "Ok, breathe. Now tell me what happened."

"I fell in love, that's what happened," I cried. Clara looked at me wide eyed.

"He died, didn't he?" She asked knowingly. I nodded.

"I'm a mess," I said.

"Come on, let's walk," Clara said. She took my arm and we walked around the Plass. We chatted for hours, just walking the same route over and over again.

"I'm thinking of going to university," I said.

"Really?" Clara asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I never got to go to the academy on my planet growing up and I want someone other than Dad teaching me about the universe," I said. Clara snorted and I stopped in my tracks, catching a glimpse of something that shouldn't be here.

"Did you see that?" I asked. Clara nodded and we both took off running towards the creature. We stopped just around the corner from where the creature went and peeked around the corner. I recognised it immediately.

"What the bloody hell are weevils doing here on Earth?" I asked rhetorically.

"They fell through the rift," a voice said. I turned and saw a woman of Asian decent.

"That would explain it. Anyway, Clara, I've gotta get back to the 50's. My Dad went to see Elvis with his girlfriend. But I'll call you sometime," I said. "And you, mysterious woman who knows about weevils, it was lovely to meet you. My name is Ella Smith. Don't forget me, we might meet again." I then sprinted back to the TARDIS and quickly piloted the TARDIS back to the fifties, I checked the time and saw I was gone for a whole day. Dad came running into the TARDIS just minutes after I landed.

"Dad? What's going on?" I asked.

"There's a creature in the tellies," Dad yelled. I looked at him blankly.

"Did you know there are weevils on Earth?"

"How do you know?"

"I went to present day Cardiff."

"Without my permission?" Dad yelled, furious.

"I'm two hundred and three years old, I'm not a child anymore! I'm going to university for goodness sake!"

"Really? When?"

"I don't know, I've just been thinking about it. Luna University, on Earth's moon."

"Ok, we'll talk about that later, but I've gotta go," Dad said, then dashed out of the TARDIS.

"Fine. I'll just be here waiting!" I yelled after him. Then I headed to the swimming pool. This was my vacation day, and I was enjoying it immensely.

* * *

"You got your face sucked off by a telly?" I asked Reinette, just to be clear.

"Yes," she replied. I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach.

"Oh that's hilarious! Probably not at the time, but still," I laughed. Reinette just pat my head.

"You're adorable."

"You're amazing. I can definitely see why Dad likes you. You've been on the TARDIS for a year now, and dating Dad for ten months of that year. And do you not love him yet?" I asked. I was asking because she has the opportunity to do it while I don't.

"I haven't told him yet," Reinette mumbled shyly. I smiled at her then pushed her out of my room.

"Go, tell him while you have him. I lost my chance to say that to Jack but you have a chance now. Take it," I said before pushing her out, making her stumble, and closing the door behind her. "Now back to studying," I muttered, going back to my study corner.

* * *

"Hey Jack!" Toshiko Sato yelled, running through the hub.

"What?" Jack asked, a little frustrated doing paperwork.

"I just saw Ella Smith in an alleyway. She left in a blue box but she was here," Tosh said. Jack stared at her blankly.

"Thank you, Tosh, for telling me," Jack said, dismissing Tosh from his office. Tosh took the hint and left the room, going back to her work. Jack looked at a photo on his desk of Ella and him in Australia, just in front of a secret billabong she came across on one of their adventures. The Doctor had taken the photo. "Oh, Ella, please find me soon. I'm useless without my little pixie. I'm useless without the woman I'm hopelessly in love with. It's all your fault, Ella, for being so fucking loveable."


	16. The Impossible Planet

_**AN: I know, it's been a while. But this is a good chapter, I hope anyway. Ella finds out two very important things that involve her life. And yes, she is going to university. But can anyone remember who else went to the same university? Because let me tell you, they will become the best of friends. Spoilers.**_

_**Remember if you have any questions for Ella, go to her blog: **__**LetsAskEllaSmith**__**. Thank you guys for your support! Please REVIEW! Any ideas for the future for this story I'll take it. It might not happen but I'll consider it.**_

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong though. She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land," Dad said as we exited the TARDIS. It was a very tight spot.

"Oh, if you think there's going to be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else," I said, semi seriously. I thought about the possibility of that happening and we all burst out laughing.

"I think we've landed inside a cupboard. Here we go," Reinette said, pushing open a door.

"_Open door 15."_

"Some sort of base. Moon base, sea base, space base. They build these things out of kits," Dad said. We were now in a small corridor.

"_Close door 15._"

"Glad we're indoors. Sounds like a storm out there," Lynda commented. The wind around us was howling, but it also didn't sound like wind.

"_Open door 16." _Dad opened the next door and we were in a different corridor.

"Human design. You've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier," I remarked. We came across another door which I then opened.

"_Open door 17_."

"Oh, it's a sanctuary base," Dad exclaimed.

"_Close door 17._"

"Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out. And listen to that, underneath. Someone's drilling," Dad said.

"Welcome to hell," Reinette said, staring at the same wall I was.

"Oh, it's not that bad, Rei," Dad said, using his special nickname for Reinette.

"No, over there," Reinette chuckled. I walked over to the wall and frowned. The words are painted on the wall in big block letters, and a vertical alien script underneath. But the thing is, it won't translate.

"Hold on, what does that say? That's weird, it won't translate," Dad mumbled.

"But I thought the TARDIS translated everything, writing as well. We should see English," Lynda said.

"Exactly. If that's not working, then it means this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old. We should find out who's in charge," Dad said. I could faintly make out some letters in the writing, as I was studying archaeology. Dad started to spin the wheel on another bulkhead door. "We've gone beyond the reach of the TARDIS' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough…"

"_Open door 19."_ Aliens with tentacles where our noses and mouths normally are, are standing outside the door. They all have a tube going in behind the tentacles, and carry a white globe in their right hands which they use for communication, just like the Gaim in Babylon 5. They looked quite friendly actually.

"Oh! Right. Hello. Sorry. I was just saying, er, nice base," Dad said.

"We must feed," the aliens said as a group.

"You've got to what?"

"We must feed."

"We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed." More aliens enter from other doors. Dad got out his sonic screwdriver while Reinette and Lynda picked up chairs. I just stood there with them. I rolled my eyes. I had seen these aliens before in a book. I just couldn't remember their name.

"We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed." Then they all stopped talking.

_Ood_, a voice in my head reminded me.

_Thanks Sexy_

_Anytime, Ella_

"We must feed," the Ood tapped its globe. "You, if you are hungry."

"Sorry?" Dad asked, confused.

"We apologise. Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?"

"Er…"

"_Open door 18_." A door on the side opened and an old friend of mine walked through with another man and woman.

"What the hell? How did?" Jefferson asked. The Ood make way for the newcomers and Jefferson used a wrist-comm. "Captain, you're not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean four living people, just standing here right in front of me. Ella is one of them"

"Don't be stupid, that's impossible. If you are telling the truth, then of course Ella is with them, she attracts trouble," I heard Zach on the comm.

"I suggest telling them that," Jefferson said at the same time I yelled 'Hey!'.

"But you're a sort of space base. You must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible," Lynda said.

"You're telling me you don't know where you are?" Jefferson asked.

"No idea. More fun that way, Jefferson. I thought you knew that," I grinned. Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake point five on its way," Scooti's voice announced.

"Through here, now. Quickly, come on! Move!" Jefferson yelled, opening a door and holding it open, we all went through and conduits go bang overhead as we walk along the corridor, an alarm blaring. "Move it! Come on! Keep moving. Come on! Quickly! Move it!" Jefferson opened another door and we stepped down into another room full of people working at control panels.

"Oh, my God. You meant it," Zach said.

"People! Look at that, real people!" Scooti exclaimed.

"That's us. Hooray!" Dad cheered.

"Yeah, definitely real. My name's Reinette. Reinette Poisson. And, and this is Lynda Moss, and the Doctor. Along with his daughter… " Reinette introduced.

"Ella Smith," Ida smiled.

"Hi guys," I waved.

"Come on the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be. No, they're real," Danny said, honestly surprised. Which made me frown in confusion.

"Come on, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up. The quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds! Sorry you three, whoever you are. Just hold on, tight. You too, Ella," Zach ordered.

"Hold on to what?" Lynda asked.

"Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?" Zach asked.

"Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated."

"What's this planet called, anyway?" Dad asked.

"Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name? You really don't know, do you?" Ida asked.

"And impact!" Zach yelled. My little group held onto a rail. The whole place shook for a few seconds. Dad immediately lets go of the rail once it stops.

"Oh, well, that wasn't so bad," Dad yelled the last bit as he fell over from the force of the second wave of impact. And again, much worse. The consoles burst into flames. After a while longer, the shaking stops.

"Okay, that's it. Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida," Zach yelled.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Danny?"

"Fine."

"Toby?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Scooti?"

"No damage."

"Jefferson?"

"Check!"

"Ella?"

"I'm all good. Thanks, Zach."

"We're fine, thanks, fine. Yeah, don't worry about us," Dad said sarcastically.

"The surface caved in. I deflected it onto storage five through eight. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link," Zach explained.

"That's not my department," Toby muttered.

"Just do as I say, yeah?" And Toby left.

"Oxygen holding. Internal gravity fifty six point six. We should be okay," Ida informed us.

"Never mind the earthquake, that's, that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?" Lynda asked.

"You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum," Scooti explained. I walked over to Ida and she hugged me.

"How are you, darling?" she asked.

"I'm great. Starting university in a week or so," I said.

"Then what's shaking the roof?" Reinette asked.

"You're not joking. You really don't know. Well introductions. FYI, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer. Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir. You've met Mister Jefferson, he's Head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics committee," Ida explained.

"Not as boring as it sounds."

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance. And this? This is home." Ida pulled down a lever.

"Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad," Zach warned. The shutters overhead pulled back to reveal a white hot, angry, disc with a black centre and black dots falling into it.

"That's a black hole," Reinette muttered to Dad, who had his arm around his shoulders. That's when I noticed an extra accessory on Reinette's left hand.

"But that's impossible," Dad stated.

"I did warn you," Zach said.

"We're standing under a black hole," I said, shocked.

"In orbit," Ida added.

"But we can't be," I protested.

"You can see for yourself. We're in orbit."

"But we can't be," Dad said, almost angrily.

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in. Discuss," Ida said calmly, bit sternly.

"And that's bad, yeah?" Lynda guessed.

"Bad doesn't cover it. A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time. Everything just gets pulled inside and crushed," I explained.

"So, they can't be in orbit. We should be pulled right in," Lynda said.

"We should be dead," Dad said. I scoffed at his negative attitude.

"And yet here we are, beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board," Ida said.

"But if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?" Reinette asked.

"Stars breaking up. Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads, before falling into that thing," Ida explained.

"So, a bit worse than a storm, then," Lynda said.

"Just a bit," Ida agreed.

"Just a bit, yeah." Another shake.

"_Close door 1."_

"The rocket link's fine," Toby told Zach. Zach called up a hologram over the central console of the black hole.

"That's the black hole, officially designated K three seven Gen five," Zach said.

"In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called Kroptor, the bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out, because it was poison," Ida said, lie a story.

"The bitter pill. I like that," Reinette said, smiling a little.

"We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe. How did you even get here?!" I asked. My old friends looking at me with bemused looks.

"Classic Ella, wanting to know everything. We flew in, of course. You see, this planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how. We've no idea. But it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel. A distinct gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in," Zach explained to me.

"You flew down that thing? Like a rollercoaster," Reinette asked. We took her to a themepark once, and it took us hours to get off the rollercoasters.

"By rights, the ship should have been torn apart. We lost the Captain, which is what put me in charge," Zach said.

"You're doing a good job," Ida comforted Zach.

"Yeah, well, needs must," he replied.

"But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out," Danny said.

"We had fun speculating about that," Scooti said.

"Oh, yeah. That's the word. Fun," Danny said, hitting Scooti on the head with a roll of blueprints.

"But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power. I mean not just big, but off the scale! Can I?" Dad said, gesturing to the calculator.

"Sure. Help yourself," Ida said, handing him said device.

"How long since I last…?" I trailed off.

"Just over five years for us," Zach said.

"I'm sorry," I apologised. They shook their heads in amusement.

"Its fine," Ida laughed. "What's been going on with you?"

"I fell in love with Jack…"

"Harkness?" Zach cut in. They all smiled knowingly at each other.

"Yeah, but then he died," I said, smiling sadly.

"No he didn't. He doesn't die permanently. He comes back to life every single time he dies. Something about Bad Wolf. But we know he didn't die. We know him," Ida said. I was staring at her in shock.

"He's alive?" I asked.

"Yeah. Your Dad knows…"

"Does he now?"

"Let's talk about something else. Like what else you've been up to," Toby cut in. I smiled gratefully at him.

"I'm going to university," I said. "To study archaeology. I was also going to do medical but then I decided not to do it. I recognised a few words of the writing in the habitation area I was in before. The only thing I was able to decipher was 'The Beast in the pit will awaken and to live is to be imprisoned and to escape is to die.' That's all I got."

"That's more than anything we've got. We have translated absolutely nothing," Toby said. I shrugged.

"Thank me later."

"There we go. Do you see? To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self-extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds," Dad figured out.

"That's a lot of sixes," Reinette said, wrapping her arms around Dad's torso and peeking round his shoulder.

"And it's impossible."

"It took us two years to work that out," Zach said.

"I'm very good," Dad stated.

"But that's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it," Ida explained.

"It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazon scale," Zach added.

"It could revolutionise modern science."

"We could use it to fuel the Empire," Jefferson remarked.

"Or start a war," Dad muttered.

"It's buried beneath us, in the darkness, waiting," Toby said.

"What's your job, chief dramatist?" Lynda asked.

"No, that's just Toby," I commented.

"Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomena. And this, er, planet once supported life eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk," Toby said.

"I saw that lettering written on the wall. Did you do that?" Dad asked.

"I copied it from fragments we found unearthed by the drilling, but I can't translate it. Ella translated some for us, but not all of it."

"No, neither can I. And that's saying something. How can you translate it, Ella?"

"Because unlike you, I actually like archaeology. If you did it, you'd actually learn something. Asshole," I muttered the last bit under my breath, but Reinette heard me and looked at me in concern.

"There was some form of civilisation. They buried something. Now it's reaching out, calling us in," Toby said.

"And you came," Dad grinned.

"Well, how could we not?" Ida asked.

"So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant. Excuse me, er, Zach, wasn't it?"

"That's me."

"Just stand there, because I'm going to hug you. Is that all right?"

"I suppose so."

"Here we go. Come on, then." Dad hugged Zach and I hid my snort. "Oh, human beings. You are amazing! Ha! Thank you."

"Not at all."

"But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags, get back in that ship and fly for your lives."

"You can talk. And how the hell did you get here?" Ida asked.

"Oh, I've got this er, this ship. It's hard to explain. It just sort of appears."

"We can show you, we parked down the corridor from er. Oh, what's it called? Habitation area…" Reinette trailed off.

"Three," Dad said.

"Three. Three."

"Do you mean storage six?" Zach asked. I inhaled sharply.

"It was a bit of a cupboard, yeah. Storage six. But you said. You said. You said storage five to eight," Dad said before running out with Reinette and Lynda following.

"Great, I'm stuck here," I sighed, sitting in a seat. Then the present Dad gave me for Christmas showed itself on my wrist. "Haha! No, I'm not! I have a vortex manipulator!"

_Ella, I'm safe. I've seen this. Stay where you are,_ Sexy told me.

"The ground gave way. My TARDIS must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way," Dad said.

"We can't divert the drilling," Zach said.

"But I need my ship. It's all I've got. Literally the only thing. Apart from Reinette," Dad said. I scoffed.

"Doctor, we've only got the resources to drill one central shaft down to the power source, and that's it. No diversions, no distractions, no exceptions. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that is the end of it," Zach said.

"I'll er, put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry," Ida said to Dad, walking off.

"_Open door 1. Close door 1._"

"I've trapped you here," Dad said to us.

"No, don't worry about me," Reinette said. "Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole and no way out. Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me. And Ella, and Lynda. Talk to Ella, she's angry at you." Dad walked over to me and leaned against the console.

"Why are you angry?"

"The TARDIS is the only thing you've got, huh? What about me? You don't seem to care about other people's things. How about the fact he's still alive, though." I glared at Dad before punching his arm really hard and stroming off to Habitation Area Three. I was there chatting with Scooti for ages before Dad came in.

"Danny, check the temperature in Ood Habitation. It seems to be rising," Zach said over the speakers. Scooti came back with her food and I were talking with Jefferson when the lights flickered.

"Zach? Have we got a problem?" Ida asked Zach over her comm.

"No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up. Might be worth a look," Zach replied.

"You might want to see this. Moment in history." Ida opened the shutters. "There. On the edge. That red cloud. That used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi, a mighty civilisation spanning a billion years, disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed. Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed its passing."

"Er, no, could you leave it open? Just for a bit. I won't go mad, I promise," Dad requested.

"How would you know? Scooti, check the lockdown. Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me," Ida ordered. Jefferson and Scooti leave by door 17 or 19. Ida used door 18.

"_Open door 18_."

"I've seen films and things, yeah. They say black holes are like gateways to another universe," Lynda said.

"_Close door 18_."

"Not that one. It just eats," I said, sitting down next to Reinette. I tapped her new engagement ring and she lightly slapped my shoulder.

"Long way from home," Lynda commented.

"Go that way, turn right, keep going for er, about, er, five hundred years, and you'll reach the Earth," Dad said. Lynda turned her phone on and scoffed.

"No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Can you build another TARDIS?" Lynda asked.

"They were grown, not built. And with my own planet gone, we're kind of stuck," I said.

"Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift," Lynda said.

"And then what?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. Find a planet, get a job, live a life, same as the rest of the universe," Reinette said.

"I'd have to settle down. Get a house or something. A proper house with, with doors and things. Carpets. Me, living in a house. Now that…that is terrifying," Dad said. Reinette chuckled.

"You'd have to get a mortgage," Lynda mocked.

"No."

"Oh, yes."

"I'm dying. That's it. I'm dying. It is all over."

"What about me? I'd have to get one, too. I don't know, could be the same one. We could both, I don't know, share. Or not, you know. Whatever. I don't know. We'll sort something out. Just something so we all stay together," Lynda said.

"Anyway."

"We'll see." Lynda's phone rang and she answered. Her eyes widened and she practically slammed her phone to the ground away from her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A deep voice said 'He is awake'. Terrifying," Lynda said. Then we were off to Ood Habitation.

"Evening," Dad said as we entered the room.

"Only us," Reinette grinned.

"The mysterious threesome and Ella. How are you, then? Settling in?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, straight to business, the Ood how do they communicate? I mean, with each other," Dad asked.

"Oh, just empaths. There's a low level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does them much good. They're basically a herd race. Like cattle," Danny answered. The Ood were sitting on benches down below Danny's catwalk.

"This telepathic field. Can it pick up messages?"

"Because I was having dinner, and one of the Ood said something, well, odd," Reinette said.

"Hmm. An odd Ood," Danny sighed.

"And then I got something else on my er, communicator thing," Lynda said.

"Oh, be fair. We've got whole star systems burning up around us. There's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing. Look, if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill," Danny suggested, continuing his work.

"Monitor the field. That's this thing?" Dad guessed. _Reading basic 5_, it said.

"Yeah. But like I said, it's low level telepathy. They only register basic five," Danny said.

_Basic 7, 8, 9_

"Well, that's not basic five. Ten, twenty. They've gone up to basic thirty," Dad told Danny. I noticed the Ood lift their heads.

"But they can't."

"Doctor, the Ood. What does basic thirty mean?" Reinette asked. Dad was now leaning over the railing looking at the Ood, who had now turned to look at us.

"Well, it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads," Danny said.

"Or something's shouting at them," I commented.

"But where is it coming from? What is it saying? What did it say to you?" Danny asked.

"Something about the beast in the pit," Reinette said, shaking her head.

"What about your communicator? What did that say?" Danny asked Lynda.

"He is awake."

"And you will worship him," all the Ood said.

"What the hell?" Danny asked.

"He is awake," Dad said.

"And you will worship him."

"Worship who? Who's talking to you? Who is it?" The base then shook.

"_Emergency hull breach. Emergency hull breach._"

"Which section?" Danny asked.

"Everyone, evacuate eleven to thirteen. We've got a breach. The base is open. Repeat, the base is open!" Zach yelled through the speakers.

"_Open door 19."_ Dad, Reinette, Lynda, Danny and I ran in. "_Close door 19."_

"I can't contain the oxygen field. We're going to lose it."

"Come on! Keep moving!" Jefferson yelled, holding the door open with great difficulty. The crew were converging from different directions. Coming in from all over the base. "And you too, Toby!"

"_Breach sealed. Breach sealed._"

"Everyone all right?! What happened? What was it?" Dad asked.

"_Oxygen levels normal._"

"Hull breach. We were open to the elements. Another couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters," Jefferson explained.

"That wasn't a quake. What caused it?" Dad asked.

"We've lost sections eleven to thirteen Everyone all right?" Zach asked.

"We've got everyone here except Scooti. Scooti, report. Scooti Manista? That's an order. Report," Jefferson said into his wrist comm.

"She's all right. I've picked up her biochip. She's in Habitation three. Better go and check if she's not responding. She might be unconscious. How about that, eh? We survived," Zach said.

"Habitation three. Come on. I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on," Jefferson said.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"I don't. I don't know. I was working and then I can't remember. All that noise. The room was falling apart. There was no air…" Toby was panicking.

"Come on. Up you get. Come and have some protein one," Reinette said, helping Toby up.

"Oh, you've gone native," Dad remarked.

"Oi, don't knock it. It's nice. Protein one with just a dash of three," Reinette said.

"I've checked Habitation four. Can you hear me?" Ida said.

"There's no sign of her. The biochip says she's in the area. Have any of you seen Scooti?" Jefferson asked.

"No, no, no, I don't think so," Toby answered.

"Scooti, please respond. If you can hear this, please respond. Habitation six," Ida said. I looked up and almost sobbed.

"Nowhere here. Zach? We've got a problem. Scooti's still missing," Jefferson said.

"It says Habitation three," Zach said.

"Yeah, well, that's where I am, and I'm telling you she's not here," Jefferson snapped back.

"I've found her," Dad said sadly, looking where I was. They all looked up through the open shutters.

"Oh, my God," Lynda gasped. Scooti was drifting away, towards the black hole.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Captain. Report Officer Scootori Manista PKD, deceased. Forty three K two point one," Jefferson reported.

"She was twenty. Twenty years old," Ida said softly. She closed the shutters. Jefferson quotes Horatius, by Thomas Babington Macaulay.

"'For how should man die better than facing fearful odds? For the ashes of his father and the temples of his Gods.'" The rumbling underneath us stopped.

"It's stopped," Ida remarked. The base fell silent.

"What was that? What was it?" Reinette asked.

"The drill," Dad said.

"We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point Zero," Ida said. I headed to the main console room where Zach normally is while Danny went with a guard to Ood Habitation and the others to the drilling area.

"All non-essential Oods to be confined," Zach said over the speakers. It was a few minutes before Zach was back in the room and in the captains chair.

"Capsule active. Counting down in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Release," Zach said. We were staring at a screen with the status of the capsule. "You've gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own."

"Don't forget to breath. Breathing's good," Lynda said frantically on the comm.

"Lynda, stay off the comm," Zach said.

"No chance."

"Doctor? Doctor, are you all right?" Reinette asked. The screen said the capsule had reached Point Zero just as the base shook.

"Ida, report to me. Doctor?" Zach said.

"It's all right. We've made it. Getting out of the capsule now," Dad said.

"What's it like down there?" Reinette asked.

"It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive," Dad remarked.

"Well, this should help. Gravity globe," Ida said. "That's, that's. My God, that's beautiful."

"Rei, you can tell Toby we've found his civilisation."

"Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission. Ida, what about the power source?" Zach asked.

"We're close. Energy signature indicates north north-west. Are you getting pictures up there?" Ida reported.

"There's too much interference. We're in your hands," Zach said.

"So don't drop us," I added sarcastically. Some chuckles were heard over the comm and I smiled a little.

"Well, we've come this far. There's no turning back," Ida said. I groaned.

"Oh, did you have to? No turning back? That's almost as bad as nothing can possible go wrong, or this is going to be the best Christmas Walford's ever had," Dad complained.

"Are you finished?" Ida asked.

"Yeah. Finished."

"Captain, sir. There's something happening with the Ood," Danny reported over the comm.

"What are they doing?"

"They're staring at me. I've told them to stop, but they won't."

"Danny, you're a big boy. I think you can take being stared at."

"But the telepathic field, sir. It's at basic one hundred. I've checked. There isn't any fault. It's definitely one hundred."

"But that's impossible."

"What's basic one hundred mean?" Lynda asked.

"They should be dead," Danny answered.

"Basic one hundred's brain death," Jefferson added.

"But they're safe. They're not actually moving?" I asked.

"No, ma'am."

"Keep watching them. And you, Jefferson? Keep a guard on the Ood," Zach ordered.

"Is everything all right up there?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Reinette said.

"It's fine," Zach and I said.

"Great," Danny added.

"We've found something. It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be trapdoor. Not a good word, trapdoor. Never met a trapdoor I liked," Dad reported.

"The edge is covered with those symbols," Ida said.

"Do you think it opens?" Zach asked.

"That's what trapdoors tend to do," Dad said.

"Trapdoor doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach. About thirty feet in diameter."

"Any way of opening it?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism," Ida informed us.

"I suppose that's the writing. It'll tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation," Dad commented.

"Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?" Zach asked. A commotion is heard on Reinette's side of the comm and Zach and I glance at each other.

"What is it? What's he done? What's happening? Reinette, what's going on?" Dad asked urgently.

"Jefferson? Report. Report!" Zach ordered, worried for his crew members. "Report. Report! Jefferson, report. Someone, report!"

"It's the Ood," Reinette's scared voice broke through the comm.

"Sir, we have contamination in the livestock," Jefferson said.

"Doctor, I don't know what it is. It's like they're possessed."

"They won't listen to us."

"Captain, it's the Ood. They're out of control!" Danny reported.

"We're moving! The whole thing's moving. The planet's moving," Zach yelled. The overhead shutters opened of their own accord. "The gravity field. It's going! We're losing orbit! We're going to fall into the black hole!" I had strapped myself to a chair and was clutching one of the consoles for dear life.

"Zach! Do something!" I screamed. We were getting closer to the black hole, showing no signs of stopping.


	17. The Satan Pit

_**AN: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. How exciting. We will be reuniting the happy couple in no time. But first, a special character is introduced to the story. Very important. Enjoy guys. Please REVIEW!**_

* * *

"We're stabilising," Zach said. The overhead shutters closed. "We've got orbit."

"Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor, Ida, are you there?" Reinette's frantic voice broke through the silence in the control room.

"Zach, we need to get to the others," I said, undoing the straps from around me. Zach and I stood up and ran to door 1.

"_Open door 1. Close door 1."_ Zach and I spot some Ood coming towards us and we dash right back to the control room. "_Open door 1. Close door 1._" I ran down the stairs while Zach sealed the door.

"Lock down. Seal door 1," Zach told the computer.

"_Lock down. Door 1._"

"Seal door 24. Seal door 23," Jefferson said.

"Jefferson, what's happening there?" Zach asked.

"I've got very little ammunition, sir. How about you?"

"All I've got is a bolt gun. With er, all of one bolt. I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is." Zach retrieved the bolt gun from a compartment near the door.

"Given the emergency, I recommend strategy nine."

"Strategy Nine agreed. Right, we need to get everyone together. Reinette? What about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?"

"I can't get a reply. Just nothing. I keep trying, but it's…" Reinette said.

"No, sorry, I'm fine. Still here," Dad said, cutting in.

"You could've said, you stupid asshole!" I yelled through the comm, but static interfered with the last word.

"Whoa. Careful! Anyway, it's both of us. Me and Ida. Hello. But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm," Dad said.

"How deep is it?" Zach asked.

"Can't tell. It looks like it goes down forever," Dad replied.

"The pit is open. That's what the voice said," Lynda said.

"But there's nothing. I mean…There's nothing coming out?" Zach questioned.

"No, no. No sign of the Beast," Dad said, sounding a bit bored.

"It said Satan," Reinette said.

"Come on, Rose. Keep it together," Dad scolded.

"Is there no such thing? Doctor," Reinette asked, practically ordering him to answer. "Doctor, tell me there's no such thing."

"Ida? I recommend that you withdraw. Immediately," Zach said.

"But, we've come all this way," Ida protested.

"Okay. That was an order. Withdraw. When that thing opened, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now," I said, taking charge.

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood."

"I'm initiating strategy nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately, no arguments," Zach said. But Ida turned her comms off in anger it seems. "Ida. Ida!"

"Rei, we're coming back," Dad said a few minutes later.

"Best news I've heard all day."

"Okay, we're in. Bring us up," Ida said.

"Ascension in three, two, one," Jefferson counted. And the power went out at that exact moment.

"This is the darkness. This is my domain." The monitors flickered with images of the Ood. "You little things that live in the light, clinging to your feeble suns which die in the…"

"That's not the Ood. Something's talking through them," Zach realised.

"Only the darkness remains."

"This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six, representing the Torchwood archive. You will identify yourself."

"You know my name."

"What do you want?"

"You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave."

"If you are the Beast, then answer me this. Which one, hmm? Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archiphets, Orkology, Christianity, Pash Pash, New Judaism, San Klah, Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?" Dad asked.

"All of them."

"What, then you're the truth behind the myth?"

"This one knows me as I know him. The killer of his own kind and liar to his own flesh and blood."

"How did you end up on this rock?"

"The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the pit for all eternity."

"When was this?"

"Before time."

"What does that mean?"

"Before time."

"What does before time mean?"

"Before light and time and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created."

"That's impossible. No life could have existed back then."

"Is that your religion?"

"It's a belief."

"You know nothing. All of you, so small. The Captain, so scared of command. The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from Daddy. The little boy who lied. The virgin. The Madame of France who ran away from her problems with a murderer. The girl who's been lied to by her father, when her true love is still out there. And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."

"Doctor, what does that mean?" Lynda asked, panicked. I leaned back in my chair and seethed silently. Dad is going to regret the day he lied to me.

"Lynda, don't listen," Dad said.

"What does it mean?" Lynda pressed.

"You will die and I will live." The image of the Ood is replaced by a roaring horned beast which made me fall out of my chair in surprise.

"Doctor, what did it mean?"

"Captain? What's the situation on strategy nine?" Jefferson asked.

"Zach, what do we do?" Danny asked.

"Captain, report," Jefferson said.

"We've lost pictures, Mister Jefferson," Zach said. So many people were talking at once and I was getting a splitting headache. Someone sent feedback through the comms to shut everyone up, and I sighed in relief.

"You want voices in the dark then listen to mine. That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood nightmares, all that stuff," Dad yelled angrily.

"But that's how the devil works," Danny told Dad.

"Or a good psychologist," Dad said.

"Yeah, but how did it know about my father?" Ida asked.

"Yeah Father, how did it know that you lied to me?" I hissed through the comm.

"Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine, hmm? Cos I'll tell you what I can see. Humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space, flying in a tiny little rocket right into the orbit of a black hole, just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing, all of you. The Captain, his Officer, his elders, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him…" A bang is heard on his side of the comm.

"The cable's snapped!" Ida yelled.

"Doctor, we lost the cable! Doctor, are you all right? Doctor!" Reinette asked.

"Comms are down," Zach said. Reinette stopped talking when she heard that. If Rose were here she'd still be screaming into the comm to see if he would answer. "I've still got life signs, but we've lost the capsule. There's no way out. They're stuck down there."

"Captain? Situation report," Jefferson requested. Zach and I walked to the door and opened the little window and saw the Ood on the otherside, trying to break in.

"It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in," Zach said.

"Yeah, it's the same on door 25," Jefferson reported.

"How long's it going to take?" Reinette asked.

"Well, it's only a basic frame, it should take ten minutes," Jefferson said. "Eight."

"I've got a security frame. It might last a bit longer, but that doesn't help you," Zach said.

"Right. So we need to stop them, or get out, or both," Lynda said. I spotted a paper post-it note on a panel and looked at it.

'_Maze Runner'. _I thought about it, confused about why a centuries old book series would matter here.

"I'll take both, yeah? But how?" Danny asked.

"You heard the Doctor. Why do you think that thing cut him off? Cos he was making sense. He was telling you to think your way out of this. Come on! For starters, we need some lights. There's got to be some sort of power somewhere," Reinette said.

"There's nothing I can do. Some Captain, stuck in here, pressing buttons," Zach said, slamming his hands on the panel in front of him.

"That's what the Doctor meant. Press the right buttons," Reinette said, sounding oddly excited.

"They've gutted the generators. But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that. Mister Jefferson? Open the bypass conduits. Override the safety."

"Opening bypass conduits, sir."

"Channelling rocket feed in three, two, one. Power." The lights turn back on and there's some cheering on the other side.

"There we go," Reinette said.

"Let there be light!" Danny cheered.

"What about that strategy nine thing?"

"Not enough power. It needs a hundred percent," Jefferson said. Then I realised what the post it meant.

"Danny! A flare! Broadcast a flare!" I ordered through the comms.

"Yeah, I appreciate the reference, but there's no ventilation. No air, in fact, at all. They were designed for machines, not life forms," Jefferson said through the comms. Apparently I had zoned off a bit and missed their plan.

"But I can manipulate the oxygen field from here. Create discrete pockets of atmosphere. If I control it manually, I can follow you through the network," Zach said.

"Right, so we go down, and you make the air follow us by hand," Reinette said.

"You wanted me pressing buttons," Zach muttered.

"Yeah, I asked for it. Okay, we need to get to Ood Habitation. Work out a route." There was silence on the comms and Zach and I waited with baited breath.

"Which way do we go?" Toby asked.

"Just go straight ahead. Keep going till I say so," Zach said. "Straight on until you find junction seven point one. Keep breathing. I'm feeding you air. I've got you."

"We're at seven point one, sir," Danny said.

"Okay, I've got you. I'm just aerating the next section," Zach told them.

"Getting kind of cramped, sir. Can't you hurry up?"

"I'm working on half power, here. I'm just moving the air. I've got to oxygenate the next section. Now, keep calm or it's going to feel worse."

"Captain, what was that?" Jefferson asked about a bang on their end.

"The junction in Habitation Five's been opened. It must be the Ood. They're in the tunnels!"

"Well, open the gate," Danny said frantically.

"I've got to get the air in!"

"Just open it, sir."

"Where are they? Are they close?" Lynda asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell. I can't see them. The computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms," Zach said.

"Whose fucking genius idea was that?" I asked.

"Open the gate!" Danny yelled.

"Danny, turn left. Immediate left," Zach instructed.

"The Ood, sir. can't you trap them? Cut off the air?" Jefferson asked.

"Not without cutting off yours," I answered for Zach.

"Danny, turn right. Go right! Go fast, Dan. They're going to catch up," Zach said.

"Eight point two. Open eight point two. Zach! Open eight point two!" Danny was screaming.

"I've got to aerate it."

"Open it now!"

"I'm trying."

"Zach, get it open!" Toby said urgently. It must be really difficult for Reinette and Lynda down there.

"Jefferson, I've got to open eight point two by closing eight point one. You've got to get past the junction. Now move. That's an order, now move! I'm going to lose oxygen, Jefferson, I can't stop for your dramatics!"

"Danny, turn left and head for nine point two. That's the last one. Jefferson," Zach said. "You've got to move faster. John, move!"

"Regret to inform, sir. I was a bit slow. Not so fast, these days."

"I can't open eight point one, John. Not without losing air for the others."

"And quite right too, sir. I think I bought them a little time."

"There's nothing I can do, John. I'm sorry." I was almost close to tears. I had lost Scooti and now Jefferson was almost gone.

"You've done enough, sir. Made a very good captain under the circumstances. May I ask, if you can't add oxygen to this section, can you speed up the process of its removal?"

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Well, if I might chose the manner of my departure, sir, lack of air seems more natural than, well, let's say death by Ood. I'd appreciate it, sir!"

"God speed, Mister Jefferson."

"Thank you, sir." Zach pressed the necessary buttons. There was a hiss and then Jefferson's blip disappears from his diagram. I put my hand to my face and find that it is wet and salty. I was crying.

"Report Officer John Maynard Jefferson PKD deceased with honours. 43 K two point one."

"Zach, we're at the final junction, nine point two. And er, if my respects could be on record. He saved our lives," Danny said, his voice not carrying his usual tone.

"Noted. Opening nine point two."

"Lower nine point two! Hurry, Zach!" Reinette yelled. The Ood are nearly through door 1. Zach picked up the bolt gun while I got my laser spanner ready.

"Hurry it up!" I yelled. The Ood break into the control room and Zach and I stand up, backing away from the Ood. The Ood suddenly clutch their heads and collapse to the ground.

"Zach, we did it. The Ood are down. Now we've got to get the Doctor," Reinette said.

"We're on our way," Zach said. We both stepped over the collapsed Ood and headed to the drilling area.

"Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?" Reinette was speaking into the comms when Zach and I arrived.

"The comms. are still down. I can patch them through the central desk and boost the signal. Just give me a minute," Zach said, getting to work.

"Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me? Are you there, Doctor?"

"He's gone," Ida's voice came through.

"What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He fell into the pit. And I don't know how deep it is. Miles and miles and miles."

"But what do you mean, he fell?"

"I couldn't stop him. He said your name, and Ella's." Zach took the microphone from Reinette.

"I'm sorry. Ida? There's no way of reaching you. No cable. No back up. You're ten miles down. We can't get there," Zach said sadly.

"You should see this place, Zach. It's beautiful. Well, I wanted to discover things, and here I am."

"We've got to abandon the base. I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again."

"But we'll never find out what it was."

"Well, maybe that's best."

"Yeah."

"Officer Scott…"

"It's all right. Just go. Good luck."

"And you. Danny, Toby, close down the feed links. Get the retrotropes online, then get to the rocket and strap yourselves in. We're leaving."

"I'm not going," Reinette said.

"Reinette, there's space for you."

"No, I'm going to wait for the Doctor. Just like he waited for me. Actually, I waited for him, since I was a little girl," Reinette smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, but he's dead."

"You don't know him. 'Cause he's not. I'm telling you, he's not. And even if he was, how could I leave him all on his own, all the way down there? No, I'm going to stay."

"Then I apologise for this. Danny, Toby? Make her secure." Two said men grabbed each of Reinette's arms and held her.

"No, no. No! No! No! Let me go! Get off me! I'm not leaving!" Zach injected Reinette with a sedative, and she passed out. "No." Zach took her over his shoulder and carried her.

"I have lost too many people. I am not leaving you behind. Let's get her on board." We headed to the rocket, going through the corridors. We were almost at the rocket when we saw an Ood twitch.

"Did that one just move?" Toby asked, stopping us.

"It's the telepathic field. It's reasserting itself," Danny said.

"Move it. Get to the rocket. Move!" Zach ordered. We hurried to the rocket and once we got there, we all strapped ourselves in, and I strapped Reinette in.

"Dislocating B clamp. C Clamp. Raising blu-nitro to maximum. Toby, how's the Negapact feed line?" Zach asked.

"Clear. Ready to go, sir. For God's sakes, get us out of here!"

"Captain, I think we're going to have a problem passenger," Danny said. I looked behind my seat to see Reinette had woken up.

"Keep an eye on her," Zach warned.

"Wait. We're not…"

"It's all right, Reinette. You're safe," Danny said.

"I'm not going anywhere! Get me out of this thing! Get me out!"

"And lift off! Whoo!" Zach cheered. Reinette grabbed the bolt gun and aimed it at Zach.

"Take me back to the planet. Take me back!" Reinette ordered.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll shoot."

"Would you, though? Would you really? Is that what your Doctor would want?" Reinette slumped back in her seat.

"Sorry, but it's too late anyway. Take a look outside. We can't turn back. This is what the Doctor would have wanted. Isn't that right?" Reinette looked out a tiny window before miserably slumping back into her seat. Toby then suddenly started laughing.

"What's the joke?" Danny asked.

"Just, we made it. We escaped. We actually did it."

"Not all of us," Lynda said.

"We're not out of it yet. We're still the first people in history to fly away from a black hole. Toby, read me the stats," Zach said.

"Gravity funnel holding, sir. Always holding. Stats at fifty three. Funnel stable at sixty six point five. Hull pressure constant. Smooth as we can, sir, all the way back home. Coordinates set for planet Earth."

"It doesn't make sense. We escaped, but there's a thousand ways it could've killed us. It could've ripped out the air or, I don't know, burnt us, or anything. But it let us go. Why? Unless it wanted us to escape?" I said.

"Hey, Ella, do us a favour. Shut up. Almost there. We'll be beyond the reach of the black hole in forty, thirty nine…" I gaped at Toby, who was never rude. Then I realised he must still be possessed. The rocket then started to shake.

"What happened? What was that?" Danny asked.

"What's he doing? What is he doing?" Toby yelled.

"We've lost the funnel. Gravity collapse!" Zach announced.

"What does that mean?" Lynda asked.

"We can't escape. We're headed straight for the black hole!" I said, gripping the sides of my seat.

"It's the planet. The planet's moving. It's falling," Reinette told us. I looked back to see Toby's face was covered in symbols.

"I am the rage."

"It's Toby. Zach, do something," Lynda cried.

"And the bile and the ferocity."

"Just do something!"

"I am the Prince and the Fall and the enemy. I am the sin and the fear and the darkness."

"It's him! It's him! It's him!" Danny panicked.

"Stay where you are. The ship's not stable!" I ordered. Toby breathed out fire.

"What is he?! What the hell is he? I shall never die. The thought of me is forever. In the bleeding hearts of men, in their vanity and obsession and lust, nothing shall ever destroy me. Nothing!" I saw the bolt gun and snatched it up, pointing it at the window.

"Go to hell," I said, shooting out the front screen while Reinette unfastened Toby's seatbelt. He was sucked into space, still roaring furiously.

"Emergency shield!" Zach said. A metal shutter sealed the hole, but the rocket was still falling. "We've still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole."

"But we stopped him. That's what the Doctor would've done," Reinette said.

"Some victory. We're going in."

"The planet's lost orbit. It's falling!" Danny told us. Not like we didn't know. "The planet's gone. I'm sorry."

"Accelerate. I did my best. But hey! The first human beings to fall inside a black hole. How about that? History," Zach remarked. Then all the shaking stopped and we all looked at each other in confusion.

"What happened?" Reinette asked.

"We're turning. We're turning around. We're turning away!" Zach realised, still confused. Then I grinned when I realised who stopped us, before frowning again. I was still furious with Dad.

"Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship TARDIS. Now, first thing's first. Have you got a Reinette Poisson, Lynda Moss, and Ella Smith on board?"

"I'm here! It's me! Oh, my God. Where are you?" Lynda exclaimed.

"I'm just towing you home. Gravity schmavity. My people practically invented black holes. Well, in fact, they did. In a couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh, and Captain? Can we do a swap? Say, if you give me my three girls, I'll give you Ida Scott? How about that?"

"She's alive!" Zach exclaimed.

"Yes. Thank God," Dad said. "Yeah! Bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be all right. I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip. They went down with the planet. Ah! Entering clear space. End of the line. Mission closed." Then Dad unhooked the TARDIS from the rocket and landed the time machine in the rocket so Lynda, Reinette, and I go in and Ida could leave. When we entered, Reinette ran up to Dad and hugged him, I just ignored him and leaned on the console.

"Zach? We'll be off, now. Have a good trip home," Dad said once he'd changed back into his suit. "And the next time you get curious about something. Oh, what's the point. You'll just go blundering in. The human race."

"But Doctor, what did you find down there? That creature, what was it?" Ida asked.

"I don't know. Never did decipher that writing. But that's good, Day I know everything? Might as well stop," Dad admitted.

"What do you think it was, really?" Reinette asked.

"I think we beat it. That's good enough for me."

"It said I was going to die in battle," Lynda said.

"Then it lied. Right, onwards, upwards. Ida? See you again, maybe."

"I hope so."

"And thanks, boys!" Reinette thanked.

"Hang on though, Doctor. You never really said. You four, who are you?" Ida asked.

"Oh, the stuff of legend," Dad grinned.

"Bye guys, I'll be visiting you guys again soon," I said.

"Bye, Ella!" They all yelled, before we materialised away. I practically shoved Dad away from the controls before driving the TARDIS to my usual hangout on Earth. Cardiff. When we landed I stormed out. We had to refuel anyway. We were in the middle of Roald Dahl Plass.

"Ella!" Dad yelled, chasing after me.

"What?!" I yelled furiously. "Are you going to lie to me again?" We were gathering up a little crowd. Including the woman I encountered last time with the weevils. But she had a group with her.

"Ella, it was for your own good!"

"Because you never approved of us, Dad! You criticized my every decision but you completely disapproved of mine to date Jack! You lied to me, you asshole!" I slapped Dad's chest.

"You are just a child, you don't know what to do with your life," Dad defended.

"You were my age when you met Mum you idiot! What is wrong with you? Are you so afraid of your daughter leaving home that you lie to her about her possible future!"

"If you weren't so blind…" I was now punching, slapping and kicking Dad.

"Ella, get off him!" Reinette said. Trying to push me away. Then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and was lifting me off the ground carrying me away.

"Ella, pixie, calm down," a familiar American accent said. I turned around and just before I saw his face.

* * *

"What the hell?!" I gasped, sitting upright in my bed. It was so real, and I could cry that it wasn't.

"Ella?" Dad asked, knocking on the door.

"What?" I groaned.

"I want to apologise," Dad said, entering the room and sitting at the end of my bed.

"Oh, I'm gonna need more than an apology for what you did," I said, lying back down.

"I know. But at least he's alive and out there."

"Yeah."

"You start university tomorrow, don't you?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. I'm excited. New people. Hopefully meet new friends."

"Knowing you, you probably will."

"Probably."

"If I help track down Jack, will I be forgiven?"

"Most likely."

"Hey you two," Reinette said, peeking in the door. "Breakfast is ready. Your favourite Ella, bacon, eggs, mushrooms and tomatoes with toast."

"Thanks, _Mum_," I teased. "Tell me about the engagement later, but for now. I'm hungry."


	18. Gridlock

_**Hey guys! I know, I know. It's been ages. I'm sorry. Life just really gets in the way. Now, I have a few announcements.**_

_**First, if anyone would like me to write a small prequel to the episodes before The Empty Child, just review. If I get more than ten reviews saying yes, I'll write it. It will have the reasons for Ella and Rose hating each other as well.**_

_**Second, I am going a bit AU soon. So don't complain. You don't like it, don't read it. I hope you do like it though.**_

_**Three, I am about to start exam week at College (year 11) and I have no guaranteed update time. Also, if someone could do a fanart of Ella and Jack and send it to my blog on Tumblr, I might very well use it as the cover picture. Credit to you of course. Maybe a fanart of the Doctor and Reinette as well, or both in one.**_

_**Four, SPOILERS! Ella is going to regenerate next chapter or so. So if someone would like to make a fanfiction trailer for this story, that would be great. Just message me and I'll tell you everything you need to know.**_

_**So yeah, they are a few suggestions and stuff. I love you guys and thank you for the support. You guys are awesome!**_

* * *

I was standing in front of the Luna University, just staring at the entrance. I was excited but I was also terrified. Then a hand was on my shoulder and I whipped around to face a tall frizzy haired beauty. She was gorgeous.

"Ella Harkness?" she asked. I nodded. "Hi, I'm River Song. And I'm a time traveller as well. Which is also why I am also your roommate."

"Another time traveller? That's great," I grinned. River linked my arm with hers and walked me into the university and through the halls.

"I am your best friend in the future, you told me that when you first met me, that's what I said. Our timelines are messed up. I meet your Dad in backwards order, the more I know him, the less he knows me. For you, it's just all over the place," River said.

"Ok, nice to know all this about you," I said uncertainly. River laughed loudly. "What are you studying?"

"Archaeology, same as you," River said. I could tell this would be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

I had started university a year and a half ago, and only seen Dad, Reinette, and Lynda twice. Dad and Reinette were getting married in a few months in France, where they met. I was currently sitting on my bed chatting to River when my phone rang.

"Yeah?" I asked Dad when I answered.

"Lynda's gone," Dad said sadly. My face dropped.

"What? How?"

"She's in a parallel universe. And guess which one," Dad said. He explained everything that happened. How the Earth had ghosts that were actually Cybermen and all. And how Rose came back. Rose was also in the parallel universe with her Mum, and Dad I guess. Also how Reinette slapped the shit out of Rose when Rose full on snogged Dad. I was crying by the end and Dad offered to pick me up so I could say goodbye to Lynda.

"I don't like goodbyes, Dad. Just like you, I guess," I had said. We said our 'see you later' and then I was lying on my bed crying.

* * *

Dad and Reinette had another companion, her name was Martha. I hadn't met her yet but I was hoping to soon. I was walking back to River's and my dorm when I ran into a man in a tweed suit with a blue button up and blue bowtie. His hair was floppy, and he seemed to be looking for someone.

"Sorry," the man said before running off again. I shook my head before continuing on. I entered River's and my dorm before going over to my bed which had a book I'd loaned from the library on it. I settled myself on the couch in the corner before continuing. The book was called 'My Godmother is My Daughter' by Amelia Williams. River laughed when she saw the book and when I asked why, she told me I'd find out soon. My phone beeped and River informed me she'd gone off on an adventure. I smiled and shook my head. I continued reading my book, but was interrupted by the familiar sound of Dad leaving the brakes on. I could feel a wind and a door open before a squeal and I was tackled by a blonde mass.

"Ella!" Reinette exclaimed. I chuckled lightly.

"Hello, mother. Lovely to see you again," I grinned. Reinette pecked my cheeks before standing up. "Where are we going?"

"New Earth!" Dad grinned, poking his head out of the door.

"Great! Let's go!" I dashed inside the TARDIS and sat myself on the captain's chair.

"Doctor? Who is this?" A mocha coloured beauty asked. I smiled at her.

"I'm Ella Harkness, the Doctor's daughter," I answered, holding out my hand for her to shake. Her face showed she recognised my name and she took my hand, shaking it. "You must be Martha."

"You've heard of me?" Martha asked.

"Of course. Reinette told me about you." Dad landed the TARDIS and told Martha the gist of the planet's history. Dad, Reinette and Martha walked out and I went to follow but the doors slammed shut, locking me in.

"Ella!"

"Dad!" I heard the TARDIS engines running and then Dad and Reinette's yelling stopped. And the TARDIS unlocked the doors.

"Sexy!" I yelled angrily. She hummed happily and I growled, leaving the TARDIS before she took off again. I slammed the doors shut behind me. I looked around and saw skeletons all around. It looked like the Senate. I walked around and I turned the corner to see the Face of Boe.

"Oh, Boe. What happened to you?" I sighed, moving to sit in front of him.

"Helped the city," Boe answered. I sighed.

"Explain." Boe told me all about the Bliss and the Motorway and how he helped everyone.

"You stupid noble face. You remind me of someone."

"Jack Harkness." I froze and I turned around quickly.

"How d'you know that name?" I asked lowly.

"Rumours are that I'm a few million years old. Don't tell anyone, but they're true. I was originally from the fifty first century, and then I met my late wife in the Blitz in World War Two. I travelled with her for almost a year before I lost her. I fell in love with her at an ABBA concert. Then I got myself to Cardiff in nineteen sixty-nine, and I was stuck. That's all I can tell you without disrupting the timelines."

I stared at the Face of Boe and I opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish. "Jack?"

"Hey Pixie."

"How are you alive?"

"Lynda."

"Dad knew about this, didn't he?"

"He did. But, do me a favour and do not let him know you know about me until I am there. Because it was a great show." I snorted.

"So I become happy again?"

"Yeah. You do."

"Fantastic!" I grinned. I leaned against his tank and played with some cords. "Are we waiting for Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." It was silent again for a bit. "Can I please have one spoiler?"

"Depends on what it is."

"River Song."

"Ahh, yes."

"It's been a nagging feeling in my head, like she's family to me. What is our relationship?" I asked.

"I can't tell you. I can tell you that River's relationships with us are all over the place. As your Dad once said, 'wibbly wobbley, timey wimey'." I snorted and I heard Dad and Reinette's voices.

"Oh! Rough teleport. Ow. You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha," Dad snapped.

"I only had the power for one trip," a familiar voice said.

"Then get some more! Where are we?" Dad asked.

"High above, in the over-city."

"Good. Because you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Millions!"

"But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them. They died, Doctor. The city died."

"How long's it been like this?" Reinette asked softly.

"Twenty four years."

Jack and I looked at each other and I moved so I was sitting against the TARDIS doors instead of Jack's tank.

"All of them? Everyone? What happened?" Reinette asked, shocked.

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved."

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic," Dad guessed.

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

"Who's we? How did you survive?" Dad asked.

"He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years. Especially Ella. Won't stop talking about her."

"Doctor," Jack said. Dad rounded the corner with Reinette and he completely looked over me. Reinette at least grinned at me.

"The Face of Boe!" Dad exclaimed happily.

"I knew you would come," Jack said. "Your daughter has made excellent company." Dad finally noticed me and I glared at him for a split second before putting on a mask and smiling slightly at him and waving. I noticed the cat nurse to be Novice Hame.

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin," Hame said.

"Old friend, what happened to you?" Dad asked sadly, kneeling down in front of Jack and putting his hand against the glass.

"Failing."

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea," Hame told Dad and Reinette.

"So he saved them," Reinette sighed. This was her first time meeting the Face of Boe, but I knew it wouldn't be the last time.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running." I shook my head. That was Jack. Saving everyone in the only way he could.

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help," Dad suggested.

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years," I piped up. "If the quarantine didn't happen, this virus would have spread so far, Dad."

"So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all these years," Reinette stated, gaping slightly.

"We had no choice," Hame protested.

"Yes, you did," Dad snapped. Stood up and slapped the back of his head for his rudeness. At least they were trying.

"Save them, Doctor. Save them." I growled before walking to the back of the TARDIS away from view from everyone. Dad worked on a computer and got it working before running about.

"Car four six five diamond six. It still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place. Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid," Dad rambled.

"There isn't enough power," Hame said. I moved so I could talk with Jack. He sang songs to me while I rested against the TARDIS. Every one of these songs was a milestone in our relationship, apparently. I was quite enjoying it. I startled everyone when I laughed out loud suddenly when Jack started singing Love Is An Open Door from Frozen.

"Oh, you've got power. You've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Hame, every switch on that bank up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people," Dad said.

"So what are you going to do?" Hame asked.

"This!" He threw a big switch and the lights went out. I snickered. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

"Doctor," Jack rasped. I skidded across the floor over to Jack.

"Yeah, hold on, not now."

"I give you my last..." The power came back to the computer.

"Hame, look after him. Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!" Dad exclaimed. I rested my forehead against the tank.

_You don't mind dying because I'm dead, right?_ I thought.

_Correct. But I had the best times of my life with you,_ Jack replied. I sighed before kissing the glass quickly.

_I hope it was a good death, _I commented. Jack laughed.

_It was. Never been prouder._

Dad had a few conversations with people all over the place before Jack's glass started to crack. "Doctor!" Hame yelled. The glass cracked and we all moved away before it broke. As soon as it did though, I moved to sit next to Jack.

"Doctor? Reinette?" Martha asked from the other room.

"Over here," Reinette called. Martha appeared around the corner and stalled when she saw the unusual group.

"Doctor! What happened out there? What's that?" Martha asked. I shot her a glare and she faltered. "I mean, who is that?"

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me," Dad admitted. I smirked at Dad.

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying," Hame said sadly. I was stroking Jack's cheek.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left," Dad denied. I shook my head sadly.

"I don't think so, Dad," I said quietly.

"It's good to breathe the air once more," Jack said. I smiled at him, relieved he at least got thi and won't die alone.

"Who is he?" Reinette asked.

"I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now," Dad said.

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most. Ella is the only one here who knows who I truly am."

"The legend says more," Hame added. Dad snapped his head to her.

"Don't. There's no need for that," Dad said. He was in denial.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveller. The lone God and Goddess.

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" Dad asked.

"You do. Your name," I snarked.

"Don't get clever with me," Dad warned.

"I'll do whatever I bloody like," I snapped.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor, Ella," Jack interrupted.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go," Dad begged. I knew there was no point. Jack had lived his live with future me, and it was time for his story to end. And I hoped it was a bloody good one.

"I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone," Jack said. _I love you_, he sent to me before he breathed for the last time and closes his eyes. Hame weeped while I sat there shaking silently. I held back tears until later though. It took a little while, but Reinette actually got me back on the TARDIS and they flew back to where Matha was carjacked to see if the shops had shut down. I had a blanket wrapped around me for comfort as I had seen Jack properly die.

"All closed down," Dad said happily.

"Happy?" Martha asked.

"Happy happy," Dad grinned. He looked around a bit. "New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off."

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone," Martha asked. I sighed while Dad stiffened. Reinette was busy with helping me feel better. The mood had gone from happy to somber in seconds.

"I don't know," Dad lied.

"You've got me, Reinette and Ella. Is that what he meant?" Martha asked.

"I don't think so. Sorry," Dad smiled apologetically at her.

"Then what?" Martha asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go." Martha straightened up a chair and sat down, arms and legs crossed and looking quite comfortable.

"All right, are you staying?" Dad asked.

"Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?" Martha demanded.

"Oh, I like you, Martha Jones," I said gently. Martha looked at me and she smiled.

"It really doesn't matter," Dad muttered.

"You don't talk. You never say. Why not?" Martha asked. Singing started above us and we all looked up. The city was singing.

_Fast falls the eventide_

"It's the city," Reinette whispered.

_The darkness deepens _

"They're singing."

_Lord, with me abide. When other helpers fail_

"I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else. Just Ella and I. I saved my youngest daughter from the devastation. Her siblings already dead. It was very distressing," Dad said.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

_Swift to its close ebbs out life's little day. _

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song..." Dad told Martha about Gallifrey while Reinette listened and I went back to the alleyway, saying goodbye to Sexy before using my manipulator to get back to my dorm room. River was there with a ginger haired girl, brown haired man and a floppy haired man with a black haired version of Reinette it appeared. I frowned.

"How was your trip?" River asked. I dropped the blanket and grabbed the nearest breakable before throwing it at a wall, where it shattered into fragments.

"That answer your question?" I snapped.

"Where did you go?" River asked.

"New New York. The Face of Boe died. And I found out who he was. He told me. River, I'm angry. I'm upset. I just don't want to do this anymore!" I cried, letting my first tears fall. River jumped up and quickly hugged me, and I cried into her shoulder. She lowered us down on my bed while I cried. This continued for a while, me explaining everything in incoherent words. When I settled down, I was under my covers.

"River?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is Dad still an idiot?" I asked. River snorted and I heard the others snicker.

"Very much so. Your step-mother is a work of art though. Amazing woman," River said.

"I know. I wouldn't have allowed Dad to get engaged to her if I didn't think that," I mumbled. It was quiet again. "River, Jack said next time he saw me I would lose something precious. What is it? Or rather, who is it? Who do I lose?"

"I can't tell you," River said. I blinked and I studied her group. And then I realised who the floppy haired man was.

"You were right. He even dresses like an idiot. It's perfect," I said. River burst out laughing and the floppy haired man looked insulted.

"Nice to know my daughter approves of my clothing choices," Dad said. I smirked at him.

"Hi, future regeneration of Dad," I smiled.

"Hello, Ella," Dad grinned. I sighed and slipped into unconsciousness, and when I was to wake, the encounter had been erased from my memories. Or, at least, River's group. And the next morning, a letter from the past arrived from Harold Saxon saying I was to work experience at the end of the unverse with a Professor Yana, and when I left for the end of the universe with River, I had no idea I would run into my family and Jack on my last day.


	19. Utopia

_**Hey guys! Another chapter. Now, I'm going to have a little competition. If anyone can guess what the relation from Ella to Amelia Williams book in the previous chapter is, I will let you describe a character for me and they will be the child of one of our couples. First person only. Review the answer or PM me. Good luck!**_

* * *

The end of the universe was actually quite nice. Despite everything around you being almost or completely dead. Professor Yana was a lovely man and was doing his absolute best to help these people get to Utopia. His assistant, Chantho, was lovely as well and completely adored Yana. I was temporarily in charge of the Silo for my work experience. And I was just checking outside for any problems when I heard yelling by the gates and five figures running towards the Silo.

"It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" The unfamiliar man yelled. I recognised three of the people and I walked up.

"Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" One of the guards ordered. The five showed their teeth.

"Let them in!" I ordered. The guards were being a bit slow.

"Ella..." I heard Dad start.

"Now!" I yelled. The guards opened the door and the five people entered before the gates were shut almost completely but I shot some bullets into the ground in front of the Futurekind.

"Humans. Humani. Make feast."

"Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back!" I ordered, shooting the gun once more.

"Oh, don't tell her to put her gun down," Jack said, sounding miffed.

"She's not my responsibility anymore," Dad said.

"And I am? Huh, that makes a change."

"Kind watch you. Kind hungry." The tribe back away and leave.

"Shut the gates," I ordered, chucking the gun to Soldier Rahmenti.

"Thanks for that," Dad thanked me.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" I hissed to Dad and his crew.

"We aren't here on purpose," Reinette said. I scoffed.

"Of course not," I growled.

"What were you doing with a gun?" Dad asked.

"Unlike you, Dad, I don't have a problem with guns. With you though…" I then saw Atillo. "Atillo! Tell Professor Yana we have five new people. And tell him one of them calls himself the Doctor."

"On it, Miss!"

"So you are in charge, huh? Liking it, Ella?" Reinette asked, smirking.

"Definitely. This is my work experience. Last day actually. I graduate university after this. Cheer for me," I said, jumping a bit in excitement.

"And how about your personal life, feeling any better?"

"That reminds me," I commented. I turned to Dad with a look of absolute fury and slapped him. Twice. He had red handprints and claw marks from my nails on his face afterwards. "You asshole! You knew he was alive! You knew! I thought he was dead! You liar! I trusted you!" I was belting his chest and Dad was flinching. A few of the soldiers had to drag me back to stop me from killing my father.

"Ella..."

"Don't call me that," I hissed. "Only people I like can call me that. And right now, _father_, I hate you with a burning passion."

"When did you find out?" Reinette asked me.

"The Face of Boe told me," I said.

"I'm sorry," Dad whispered. I glared at him.

"Maybe you should have asked yourself what would've happened had I found out," I said coldly. I turned to Martha and smiled before hugging her.

"Martha! Lovely to see you again," I said.

"Same to you, Ella," Martha replied. I looked behind Martha to Jack and I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, breathing in the familiar scent.

"I missed you so much," I whispered. Jack wrapped his arms around me and I felt him kiss my forehead.

"I missed you too," he replied.

"I love you," I said, looking him in the eye.

"I love you, too." Jack lowered his head and his lips met with mine. I moved my arms so I was holding his shoulders from under his arms. It was bliss, this kiss. And it had been years since our last. So it was well deserved. We broke for air and I grinned at him before holding his hand in mine. Creet entered and Martha looked at him with a concerned expression.

"Sorry, but how old are you?" Martha asked Creet.

"Old enough to work. This way," Creet said.

"Hey, Creet," I whispered loudly. "If you're good, I'll make you a special hot chocolate. How's that sound?" Creet grinned.

"Good Miss."

"Off you go, lead on," I winked.

"Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane Shafe Cane. Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane? We're looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane."

"The Shafe Canes, anyone? Kistane from Red Force Five? My name's Padra."

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafe Cane? Anyone know the Shafe Cane family? Anyone called Shafe Cane?"

"It's like a refugee camp," Martha commented.

"Stinking. Oh, sorry. No offence. Not you," Jack said to a passing man.

"Don't you see that? The ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, you might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas, and another million as downloads, but you always revert to the same basic shape. The fundamental humans," Dad said.

"Kistane Shafe Cane."

"End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable! That's the word. Indomitable! Ha!"

"Is there a Kistane Shafe Cane?" A woman stood up.

"That's me."

"Mother?" Padra exclaimed

"Oh, my God. Padra."

"Beltone?"

"It's not all bad news," Martha smiled.

"Give us a hand with this. It's half deadlocked. I need you to overwrite the code. Let's find out where we are," Dad said.

"Dad, I wouldn't," I warned. Together, both Dad and Jack open the door which turned out to be part way up a giant rocket silo. Dad nearly fell in. "I told you."

"Gotcha," Jack said, catching Dad.

"Thanks," Dad muttered.

"How did you cope without me?"

"I didn't," I said offhandedly.

"Now that is what I call a rocket," Martha grinned.

"They're not refugees, they're passengers," Reinette realised. I grinned.

"Now you're getting it," I said.

"He said they were going to Utopia," Martha said.

"The perfect place. Hundred trillion years, it's the same old dream. You recognise those engines?" Dad asked.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though," Jack commented. They shut the door again.

"Boiling. But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?" Dad questioned.

"Salvation," I answered. Then Professor Yana arrived.

"The Doctor?" Yana asked Jack. I snorted.

"That's me," Dad corrected.

"Good! Good! Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good," Yana was cheering.

"It's good apparently," Dad remarked while I laughed. Yana was dragging Dad to his lab.

"Professor, calm down," I laughed. Yana took Dad to various pieces of equipment straight away.

"Chan – welcome - tho," Chantho greeted.

"Now, this is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's past its best but it works," Yana explained.

"Chan – welcome - tho."

"And over here is the footprint impellor system. Now, do you know anything about endtime gravity…"

"Hello. Who are you?" Martha asked.

"Chan - Chantho - tho."

"But we can't get it to harmonise."

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Stop it," Dad warned.

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack asked.

"Chan - I do not protest - tho."

"Maybe later, Blue. So, what have we got here?" Jack asked.

"And all this feeds into the rocket?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?" Yana asked.

"Well, er, basically, sort of, not a clue."

"Nothing?"

"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help." Over in the corner with chairs, a table and a drinks machine, Martha pulled a transparent container from Jack's backpack. It contained a hand.

"Oh, my God. You've got a hand? A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag," Martha exclaimed, disgusted. I laughed when I realised whose hand it was.

"But that, that, that's my hand," Dad stuttered.

"I said I had a Doctor detector," Jack shrugged.

"Chan - is this a tradition amongst your people - tho?"

"Not on my street. What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them," Martha said. Reinette was looking at Dad with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight," Dad said.

"What? And you grew another hand?"

"Er, yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah. Hello."

"Might I ask, what species are you?" Yana asked.

"Time Lord, Ella and I are the last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling," Dad mumbled.

"Chan - it is said that I am the last of my species too - tho."

"Sorry, what was your name?"

"My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge," Yana explained.

"The city outside…that was yours?"

"Chan - the conglomeration died - tho."

"Conglomeration. That's what I said." I rolled my eyes at Dad as he leaned back into his chair happily.

"You're supposed to say sorry," Jack scolded.

"Oh, yes. Sorry," Dad said, leaning forward.

"Chan - most grateful - tho."

"You grew another hand?" Martha asked, still coming to terms with it.

"Hello, again. It's fine. Look, really, it's me," Dad said, waving.

"All this time and you're still full of surprises."

"Chan - you are most unusual - tho."

"Well..."

"So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" Jack asked.

"We call them the Futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia," Yana explained.

"And Utopia is?" Reinette asked.

"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?" Yana asked.

"Bit of a hermit," Dad said.

"A hermit with friends?" Yana asked, uncertainly. I snorted into Jack's shoulder, and Jack was laughing silently.

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia?" Yana showed them a display on the gravitational field navigation system.

"The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point."

"Where is that?"

"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night."

"What do you think's out there?"

"We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

"Oh, yes. And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's, oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you. Professor? Professor? Professor."

"I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you."

"You all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And busy."

"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

"We'll find a way.

"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly." I looked at my feet.

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

"Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor er, what was it?"

"Yana."

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" Dad sonicked the end of a cable and pulled. Power surged through the machines.

"Chan - it's working - tho!"

"But how did you do that?"

"Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant." People were told to board while our little group in the lab worked to help this ship fly.

"_All passengers prepare for boarding. I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding_. _Destination, Utopia._ _All passengers prepare for immediate boarding. All passengers prepare for immediate boarding."_

I was standing with Jack when I saw Dad sniff the wires.

"Is this?" Dad asked.

"Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together," Yana said.

"That's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples? Professor Yana, you're a genius."

"Says the man who made it work."

"Oh, it's easy coming in at the end, but you're stellar. This is, this is magnificent. And I don't often say that because, well, because of me."

"Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

"If you'd been born in a different time, you'd be revered. I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Yes, just a little, just once."

"Well, you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's got to be from here. You're staying behind."

"With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."

"You'd give your life so they could fly."

"Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep."

"_Professor, tell the Doctor we've found his blue box._"

"Ah!"

"Doctor?" Jack asked. Dad looked towards us and walked over to see the TARDIS on the moniter.

"Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out."

"Hey Jack? What did you do in one hundred and fifty years?" I asked. Jack told me a few things, but he always seemed to avoid the topic of where he worked.

"Extra power. Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro feeds," Dad said. Martha and Chantho then entered. Reinette was sitting in the corner with a hand over her stomach.

"Oh, am I glad to see that thing," Martha said. I walked over to Reinette and sat next to her, nudging her arm with my elbow.

"Hey, Reinette," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I'm just feeling sick. It'll pass," Reinette said. I nodded. Alarms started going off and the lights flickered. Some equipment going haywire.

"Chan - we're losing power - tho!"

"Radiation's rising!" Dad said.

"We've lost control!" Jack yelled.

"The chamber's going to flood," Yana told us.

"Jack, override the vents!" I ordered. Jack pulled out two power cables.

"We can jump start the override."

"Don't! It's going to flare!" Power surged through Jack as he held the live ends together and he fell to the ground dead. I remembered that if Jack were to die, he'd come back again, so I wasn't all that worried.

"I've got him," Martha said, going into doctor mode.

"Chan - don't touch the cables - tho." Chantho grabbed a cable and threw it out of harm's way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Yana apologised.

"The chamber's flooded with radiation, yes?" Dad asked. Martha gave Jack mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing."

"Oh, I don't know. Martha, leave him."

"You've got to let me try," Martha put up a little struggle.

"Come on, come on, just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room which no man can enter without dying. Is that correct?" Dad asked.

"Yes."

"Well…" Jack gasped as he came back to life. "I think I've got just the man."

"Was someone kissing me?" Jack asked. Dad and Jack took off to the radiation chamber while Martha and I worked to get the monitor working again.

"We lost picture when that thing flared up. Doctor, are you there?"

"Receiving, yeah. He's inside."

"And still alive?" Martha checked.

"Oh, yes."

"But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he?" Yana asked. I smiled.

"An amazing man."

"I've only just met him. The Doctor sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are," Martha rambled. Reinette had joined us at the monitor.

"He travels in time?" Yana asked.

"Don't ask me to explain it. That's a TARDIS, that box thing. The sports car of time travel, he says."

"When did you first realise?" Dad asked onscreen.

"Earth, 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, stray javelin. In the end, I got the message. I'm the man who can never die. And all that time you knew. And Ella had no idea," Jack said.

"That's why I left you behind. It's not easy even just looking at you, Jack, because you're wrong," Dad said.

"Thanks."

"You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."

"So what you're saying is that you're, er, prejudiced?"

"I never thought of it like that. I was too selfish thinking of myself to even consider Ella."

"Shame on you."

"Yeah."

"Last thing I remember, back when I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?"

"Lynda."

"I thought you'd sent her back to Rose's home."

"She came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex itself."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

"No one's ever mean to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god. A vengeful god. But she was human. Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life."

"Do you think she could change me back?"

"I took the power out of her."

"She's gone, Jack. She's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Ella was more upset about it then I was, to be honest. Do you want to die?"

"Oh, this one's a little stuck."

"Jack?"

"I thought I did. I don't know. But this lot. You see them out here surviving, and that's fantastic. Plus Ella is practically immortal, so if I live my life with her, that's not so bad."

"You might be out there, somewhere."

"I could go meet myself."

"Well, the only man you're ever going to be happy with."

"This new regeneration, it's kind of cheeky."

"Hmm."

"I never understand half the things he says. What's wrong?" Martha asked once she saw Professor Yana. He looked like he was in great pain.

"Chan - Professor, what is it - tho?"

"Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? Stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked," Yana said. Yana pulled out an ornately inscribed fob watch. My eyes widened and by the looks on Reinette's and Martha's faces, they knew what it was too. "Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."

"Can I have a look at that?" Reinette asked.

"Oh, it's only an old relic. Like me," Yana said. I squeezed his shoulder before looking at the watch.

"Where did you get it?" Martha asked.

"Hmm? I was found with it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned, with only this."

"Have you opened it?" Martha asked. I elbowed her in the ribs.

"Why would I? It's broken."

"How do you know it's broken if you've never opened it?"

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know." Reinette turned the watch over and all of us recognised the inscriptions. "Does it matter?"

"No. It's nothing. It's. Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm going to see if the Doctor needs me and Reinette." Martha and Reinette ran out of the room while I sat at the table and rested my head on the table surface. Yana looked at the watch.

"Chan - Yana, won't you please take some rest - tho?" Chantho was really concerned but I was so tired I couldn't be bothered. "Chan - Professor Yana - tho?" A golden light left the watch and I jumped up as the energy entered Yana's body. Yana moved a lever and the control room door slammed in the Doctor's face. "Chan - but you've locked them in - tho."

"Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open," Yana said, turning off the silo's defences.

"Chan - you must stop - tho. Chan - but you've lowered the defences. The Futurekind will get in - tho. Chan - Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work - tho." Yana turned and saw Chantho is pointing a gun at him.

"Oh. Now I can say I was provoked," Yana said. He took hold of a live energy cable. "Did you never think, all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

"Chan - I'm sorry - tho. Chan - I'm so sorry."

"You, with your chan and your tho driving me insane."

"Chan - Professor, please…"

"That is not my name! The Professor was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

"Chan - then who are you - tho?"

"I am the Master." I ran to the door and slammed on it, trying to get out. Yana thrust the live end of the cable at Chantho who fell to the ground. The Master then caressed Dad's cut off hand. I continued to slam on the door. I remembered him from when I was a little girl.

"Koschei, let me out!" I screamed. Then Dad arrived at the door and saw me slamming on it.

"Professor! Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open now! Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don't open that watch." Yana removed a circuit board from the gravitational field navigation system.

"Utopia," the Master scoffed.

"They're coming!" Martha yelled.

"Professor!"

"Uncle Koschei, please open the door," I begged. I ran at him but he shoved the cable at me, electrocuting me. I was screaming in pain, and I could feel my organs dying.

"Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor. Please, listen to me." I pen my eyes slightly and see that Chantho is not yet dead. Behind the Master's back, she reached for her gun. "Just open the door, please." Chantho shot Yana, then slumped to the ground, dead. Something happened and the door opens. The Master stepped back into the TARDIS, carrying the jar, and then came back and took me into the TARDIS before slamming the door in Dad's face. I was in lots of pain but I tried my best to defend myself.

"Deadlocked," Koschei whispered.

"Let me in. Let me in!" Dad screamed, slamming on the doors of the TARDIS.

"I broke the lock. Give me a hand!" Jack yelled.

"I'm begging you. Everything's changed! It's only the three of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!"

"Killed by an insect. A girl. How inappropriate. But still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master, reborn." He screamed in pain while a golden green energy flooded the room. When it faded, I had to admit, he was rather attractive.

"Now then, Doctor," the Master said. "Ooo, new voice. Hello, hello. Hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me, I don't think."

"Hold on. I know that voice," Martha commented.

"I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!" Dad said.

"Use my name," the Master said.

"Master. I'm sorry."

"Tough!" The console started to spark up and Koschei looked angry. "Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!" The TARDIS took off and I stood up before golden energy consumed my body. I screamed in pain as I felt my body changing. My hair grew and I gained a few inches, along with growing curvier. The golden energy calmed before disappearing completely. I stumbled in my new feet and I looked at my body. I grabbed a strand of my hair to see it was ginger.

"Yes! Ha! Ginger!" I exclaimed. I went to the hallway and looked at the mirror immediately to the left. I had green eyes and a slender face. My body was curvier than the last but still rather thin. I heard the TARDIS land and I went back to the console room to see Koschei making a life story up for himself.

"Why bring me?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Because I need to woman by my side," he smirked. I saw we were in the early 21st century.

"You mean a wife," I said.

"Yes. But I'll find a human for that job. You will be my mistress." I cringed.

That was the start of two and a half years of hell. One of the best days of those two and a half years was when I saw Jack, Reinette, Martha, and Dad again.


	20. The Sound of Drums

_**Hey guys! So, at the end of this chapter, you will be shocked. Excited. Maybe different. But the competition I made will only last until the next chapter is posted. So be quick.**_

_**WhovianTributeSherlockian – My fancast, well if I'm being honest, a photo off google. I couldn't find the perfect celebrity for Ella. So the video thing is off, if you read that bit before. Your guess however, well done. But wrong. If you look at the book title, it's 'My Godmother is my Daughter'. Massive hint. But good guess anyway.**_

_**GuestCat: Thank you for the advice. That's the type of comments I want to hear to help me improve. And yes, it was Clara Clara, not a random Clara. The one true love bit is true but Ella does have a bit of an affair in this chapter. And the next. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Enjoy the chapter guys.**_

* * *

_Six Months After Utopia: London, England, May, 2007_

"I've changed my mind," Koschei, or Harry, as he made me call him, said, plopping down on the couch. I was reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

"About what, Harry? You change your mind so often," I sighed.

"About a human marrying me," Harry said. I froze and closed my book, setting it on the coffee table before turning to Harry.

"You mean you're going to marry me?" I asked. Harry smirked at me.

"Oh yes, Lucy," Harry smirked. Along with Koschei creating a false identity, he made me one as well. Lucy Cole. I sighed, knowing I couldn't do anything to stop Harry marrying me. I was a feisty person, but Harry knew my weak points. Especially since Jack is in Cardiff right now.

"When?" I asked. Harry smiled at me before handing me a velvet box.

"Put that on. You are coming along to my interview tonight and we will announce it then." Harry left the room and I leaned back into the couch cushions. I opened the box to find a silver band with a massive diamond in the centre surrounded by small emeralds. It was actually quite gorgeous. I placed the ring on my left ring finger before standing up and going to my room. This was a disaster.

* * *

Harry and I had gotten married six months ago, and ever since then, I had been shown off. But at home, he treated me nicely, and I was suspicious. He was in a meeting right now, so I had escaped to wonder about the city. I heard a strange sound in the alleyway next to me and I walked in. The time vortex appeared in front of me, blowing the rubbish around, and Dad, Reinette, Jack and Martha came through.

"Oh, my head," Martha panted, leaning against the wall.

"Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer," Dad said.

"It is, isn't it?" I said. All their attention turned to me.

"Mrs Saxon!" Martha gasped.

"Or hello, as people used to say," I replied.

"Sorry, who are you?" Dad asked.

"Oh, you would think you'd recognise your own daughter. Dad," I smirked.

"Ella?" Dad asked. I wiggled my fingers.

"Hi!" I grinned.

"You regenerated," Dad said sadly.

"Yeah. The Master caused it. But I'm ginger!"

"That's not fair! It's only your first try!" Dad complained.

"You took a few years," I commented, nodding at Jack's manipulator. "Come on."

"Still, at least we made it. Earth, twenty first century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky," Jack said once we were on the street. I had to separate myself from them slightly since I was known to the public.

"That wasn't luck, that was me," Dad said. I scoffed.

"Arrogant idiot," I muttered. Reinette snickered while Dad looked insulted. We sat down in a square and the others continued talking.

"The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator," Jack said.

"But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space," Martha said.

"No, he's here. Trust me," Dad said.

"Remember, I came with him," I reminded them.

"Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor," Martha said.

"If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated," Jack said.

"What does that mean?" Martha asked.

"It means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man. Look at Ella. New woman," Jack said. "And looking fine, might I add."

"Stop it," Dad warned.

"Dad, you can't stop Jack from flirting. Just like we can't stop you from being a massive egotistical idiot," I said. Martha, Jack and Reinette laughed while Dad just grumbled.

"Then how are we going to find him?" Reinette asked.

"I've got to go," I said, standing up. "But go to the London Bridge Hotel after going to Martha's. I just booked two hotel rooms. One for Dad, Reinette and Martha. The other for me and Jack. I will meet you there later with dinner. It's already paid for. They are under the name Cole. Lucy Cole. Bye!" I ran off to an alley and used my manipulator to appear where Harry would be. Saxon Headquarters.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Walking about. You have some loyal civilians," I said. He smiled before we walked out some doors to face news cameras, photographers, and civilians. I was on his arm and smiling at everyone. The fake smile hurt my cheeks, but I kept smiling anyway.

"Mister Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir," one of the photographers said. Harry and I looked at each other before sharing a quick kiss. When we broke apart, he stepped a few steps down and started a mini speech.

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor," Harry said. I smirked for the cameras, and Harry turned around from his spot and gestured for me to follow. I stepped down and looped my arm through his and we walked down the steps together before entering a car to take us to Downing Street. Once we arrived, we went straight upstairs and immediately aides started to give Harry various reports.

"Finance report, sir."

"Military protocol, sir."

"EC directive, sir."

"Annual budget, sir."

"Policy recommendations." We arrived outside the Cabinet Room, and Harry turned back to me.

"I'm so proud of you, Harry," I said. I knew what his plans were and I held back a cringe. Harry was lovely, his plans were not. Harry cupped my face and gave me a kiss.

"Bless," Harry smiled. A dark skinned girl who looked quite a bit like Martha came towards us.

"Sir. If you don't mind me asking. I'm sorry, but it's all a bit new. What exactly do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Oh yes, what was it?" Harry asked.

"Tish. Letitia Jones," she replied. I looked down, guessing already it was Martha's sister.

"Tish. Well then, Tish, you just stand there and look gorgeous," Harry told her. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later," I said. Harry gave me one last kiss before going into the cabinet room. I then walked off to Harry's and my private quarters. I entered the White Drawing Room and I sat on the couch facing the door. I took off my shoes and picked up Tales of Beedle the Bard and started reading Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump. It was peaceful for a few minutes before the door burst open.

"Mrs Saxon. Vivien Rook, Sunday Mirror. You've heard of me," a blonde woman with an odd coat said. She held up a press pass and I groaned.

"Oh, can't I just have an hour to myself? It's been a hell of a day," I asked. "This is the private quarters, why are you in here?"

"Oh, strike while the iron's hot, that's what I say, Lucy. I can call you Lucy, can't I? Now, everyone's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought, What about the wife? All I need is twenty minutes," Vivien said.

"Oh, I think maybe we should wait," I said, glancing at the door behind me.

"The headline's waiting to print. The Power Behind the Throne."

"Really?"

"Britain's First Lady."

"Gosh."

"Front page."

"Oh. Well, I suppose. Oh, go on then. Twenty minutes."

"Excellent! Thank you. Go, go, what was it? Er, Tish. Now you can leave us alone," Vivien said, giving Tish her coat.

"No, but I'm supposed to sit in?" Tish said, unsure. I messed with my hair with was pinned up a bit.

"No, no, it's only a profile piece. You know, hair and clothes and nonsense. There's a good girl. Out you go. That's it." Vivien shut the door in Tish's face and I frowned. "Mrs Saxon, I have reason to believe that you're in very great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world. No, I beg of you, hear me out."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, panicked. Harry's Archangel System was meant to work and now this woman is in grave danger.

"Your husband is not who he says he is. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything's a lie," Vivien said. She sat down next to me and I moved slightly away from her. "All of it. The school days, his degree, even his mother and father, it's all invented. Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world."

"I think perhaps you should leave now," I warned shakily. I heard Harry enter the room quietly.

"Eighteen months ago, he became real. This is his first, honest to God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network," Vivien continued.

"Mrs Rook, now stop it."

"Even now they've said that the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean, seclusion?"

"How should I know?" I asked angrily and scared.

"But I've got plenty of research on you. Yes, good family, Roedean, not especially bright but essentially harmless. And that's why I'm asking you, Lucy. I am begging you. If you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him?"

"I think..."

"Yes?"

"There was a time when we first met, I wondered. But he was so good to my father, and he said..."

"What? Just tell me, sweetheart."

"The thing is, I made my choice."

"I'm sorry?" Vivien looked genuinely confused.

"For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry?" I asked, looking at the door where he came in.

"My faithful companion," Harry complimented me.

"Mister Saxon. Prime Minister, I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy. I didn't mean..." Vivien said, gathering her things.

"Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist," Harry said.

"Then tell me. Who are you?" Vivien asked bravely.

"I am the Master and these are my friends," Harry said, raising his hands. Four spheres popped into existence and orbited his head.

"I'm sorry," I said, knowing what was going to happen to her.

"Can't you hear it, Mrs Rook?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The drumbeat. The drums coming closer and closer." Thin blades stuck out from the spheres, spinning around.

"The lady doesn't like us," a female sphere said.

"Silly lady," a male sphere laughed.

"No," Vivien said, a look of pure terror crossing her face.

"Dead lady." Harry and I ran out as the spheres closed in on Vivien and she screamed. I pressed myself against a wall and panted. After a few moments, Harry opened the door again but the scream was continuing. He shut the door then opened it once more. Still screaming. Harry bit his knuckles lightly.

"Oh, but she knew. Harry, she knew everything except me. You promised. You said Archangel was one hundred percent!" I said angrily.

"Ninety nine, ninety eight?" Harry guessed, tilting his head from side to side.

"But if she's asking questions, then who else? How much time have we got?" I asked. Harry walked up to me and held me to his chest, dropping a kiss on my forehead.

"Tomorrow morning. I promise. That's when everything ends." Harry let me go after a few moments and went to the cabinet room where a film crew were set up. Harry sat in his chair while I stood behind the cameras.

"Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing," Harry said, speaking to the nation. I crossed my fingers. "Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars."

"People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship," a female sphere said.

"Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They are called the Toclafane. And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student?" Harry said. I gasped quietly at his meaning. I left the room before dashing to the private quarters and using my manipulator to get into the hotel room.

I waited for half an hour before Jack finally entered the room. I shot up and hugged him. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine," Jack said. "You've been Lucy Saxon this whole time?"

"Yeah. Eighteen months. Well. Lucy Cole for a year, Lucy Saxon for six months," I corrected. Jack grinned and we exited the room and went next door.

"So what's happened?" I asked.

"Martha's apartment was blown up. We went to her parents' house and got shot at. Then we came straight here after a phone call with the Master, your husband apparently," Dad said, nodding at my rings. My engagement ring and my gold wedding ring with rubies.

"Ah, yes. That," I said. "Surprise?"

"How could you?" Dad asked.

"I didn't exactly have much of a choice! He's not that bad! Yet," I defended. "All part of our camouflage."

"I'm going to get us dinner," Martha said before leaving the hotel room.

"I just need to know one thing. Have you two been...you know...together?" Dad asked. I shifted on the spot.

"Once or twice?" I said, unsure of Dad's reaction. Dad just sighed.

"You could've left," Dad said.

"He found me wherever I went. At least he let me finish University. I've been a graduate for over a year now," I said proudly.

"Congratulations!" Reinette exclaimed, hugging me.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Talk later, bye!" I left the room with Jack and we went back to ours where I immediately pressed him up against a wall, kissing him. We spun around so I was the one against the wall and I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist while shoving his jacket off.

"Ella, are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Jack, it's been years since we've done this together. I think you can understand my frustration right now," I said against his lips.

"Good point," Jack said. He took my jacket off and I laughed. It's quite obvious what happened next.

* * *

It was almost an hour later and Jack and I had cleaned up a tiny bit, me more than him since I was leaving in a few minutes, and were currently in Dad's and Reinette's hotel room. Martha had just returned with fish and chips.

"How was it?" Jack asked her.

"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?" Martha asked.

"I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing," Jack said, pointing at his Vortex Manipulator.

"Yeah, I meant about my family," Martha said.

"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo," Dad said from the couch.

"He's not as daft as he looks. I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?" Martha asked.

"Nice chips," I commented, stealing a chip from Jack.

"Actually, they're not bad," Dad agreed.

"So, Doctor, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?" Jack asked.

"And what is he to you? Like a colleague or..." Martha asked. Reinette had been quiet the whole time, barely talking. She must still be sick.

"A friend, at first," Dad told them.

"I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something," Martha said. Dad and I stared at her.

"You've been watching too much TV," Dad said.

"Yeah, Dad only has one brother. Uncle Brax. His full name was Braxietel. I think I met him a few times. It's all fuzzy," I said.

"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect," Jack said.

"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad. Brr. I don't know," Dad explained.

"What about you? And Ella?"

"Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped. As for Ella..."

"I never saw it. I was born during the Time War. Dad took me away when I was five? Give or take," I sighed. Jack's manipulator beeped.

"Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it," Jack said.

"Patch it through to the laptop," Dad ordered.

"Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you," Jack said. He patched it through to the laptop and a logo in the form of a capital 'T' appeared on the laptop.

"You work for Torchwood," Reinette said darkly.

"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now."

"Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?" Reinette asked.

"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honour, Doctor, Ella." I smiled at Jack. Dad hit play on the laptop and Vivien Rook appeared on the laptop and I gasped loudly.

"If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means if you're watching this, then I'm... Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network," Vivien explained. I'd heard it all before.

"What's the Archangel Network?" Dad asked.

"And that's my cue to leave. Bye!" I kissed Jack and waved at everyone before using my manipulator to get back to Downing Street. I landed in the bedroom to see no one there. I quickly changed into pyjamas and lied under the covers. I turned the lights off and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, Harry was shaking me awake.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come on. We are meeting President Winters at the airport," Harry said. I climbed out of the bed and headed to the closet where I slipped on an emerald green long sleeved dress that went to mid-thigh and some cream coloured heels along with a cream coloured coat with black detailing and buttons. We left the room, me on Harry's arm and headed to the airport. Once we were there, I stood a bit behind Harry. I looked around, feeling someone watching me but seeing no one.

Harry saluted as the President walked up to him. "Mister President, sir."

"Mister Saxon, the British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation," President Winters ordered.

"You make it sound like an invasion," Harry stated.

"First Contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968, and you've just gone and ignored it," Winters said.

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and er, have you met the wife?" Harry gestured to me and I stepped forward with a smile on my face. Harry took my hand that wasn't clutching a purse.

"Mister Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood?" Winters asked. Harry mimed zipping his lips. "Are you taking this seriously?" Harry nodded. "To business. We've accessed your files on these Toclafane. First Contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. To that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at eight am." Harry mumbled words, continuing the zipped lips charade. "You're trying my patience, sir."

"So America is completely in charge?" Harry said when he mimed unzipping his lips.

"Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you onboard the Valiant."

"It still will be televised, though, won't it. Because I promised, and the whole world is watching."

"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me." President Winters went to his group of cars and Harry turned to me.

"The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour. My darling," Harry said to me quietly. I smiled at him and he kissed my cheek before I walked to our car with a security guard. A few minutes later, Harry joined me, sliding up to me and resting a hand on my knee.

"To the Valiant!" Harry grinned. We were driven to our private jet and within the hour, like Harry said, we were there.

Harry and I arrived in the lift and I looked around in awe. The actual ship's bridge is on a raised area at the far end of the large area. Cameras were stationed at the side and there was a big glass conference table and chairs in the middle. Harry and I walked along, Harry's arm around my waist.

"Anything I can do? I could make the tea, or isn't that American enough? I don't know, I could make grits. What are grits, anyway?" Harry asked. I shook my head.

"If you could just sit," Winters snapped. Harry led me away and pulled a chair out for me.

"Misery guts. What do you think? It's good, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"It's beautiful. Quite creative," I admitted, sitting down in the offered chair.

"Some of my best work. Ministry of Defence. I helped design this place. Every detail," Harry said, taking the chair in front of me and moving it so he was next to me.

"Is the TARDIS here? I haven't seen her since we got engaged," I said.

"Oh yeah. The TARDIS is here," Harry said. I frowned at his words but shook my head.

"Naughts and crosses?" I asked. Harry grinned and we played the classic game on a notepad that I found on the table. I won nearly every time. But it was fun all the same.

"Two minutes, everyone," Winters announced. I put the notepad in my pocket. Winters was walking up the stairs to the mini platform in between the two main floors. "According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you."

"_Five, four, three, two, one._"

"Jelly baby?" Harry asked, offering a bag. I chuckled but took a few anyway.

"You're an idiot," I chuckled.

"Don't you know it," Harry winked.

"Broadcasting at seven fifty eight with the arrival timed for eight hundred hours exactly. And, er, good luck to all of us," Winters announced. "My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world. I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew." I noticed movement by the door and I snapped my head around, but saw nothing. I frowned deeply before turning back. "For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone. No longer unique in the universe. And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." Four spheres appeared, the same ones from the drawing room. "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

"You're not the Master," a male sphere stated.

"We like the Mister Master."

"We don't like you."

"I can be master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will," Winters said. I snorted quietly, but Harry heard me.

"No wonder the world hates America. They really are thick," I whispered. Harry and I laughed quietly.

"Man is stupid."

"Master is our friend."

"Where's my Master, pretty please?" Harry shot up out of his seat.

"Oh, all right then. It's me. Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy," Harry rambled.

"Saxon, what are you talking about?" Winters asked.

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you. Kill him." A sphere pointed its weapon at Winters and blasted him into little pieces. I jumped back a bit but my chair just rolled. Guns were drawn and Harry laughed and applauded. "Guards!"

"Nobody move! Nobody move!" Guards yelled.

"Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully," Harry said. I felt someone run past me and I saw Dad appear as if from thin air, and holding a TARDIS key. Two guards grabbed him.

"Stop him!"

"We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that," Harry said.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Dad yelled.

"As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's the girlies and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which," Harry said. I glared at him when he called Martha, Jack and Reinette that. Jack ran forward and Harry zapped him with his screwdriver. "Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!"

"You wouldn't?" I asked Harry. Harry's eyes softened when he looked at me then hardened gain.

"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself..." Dad started.

"Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go," Harry said to the camera.

"It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?" Dad asked.

"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, ooo, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do." He opened a large metal briefcase which showed Dad's hand. "I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?"

Harry aimed his screwdriver at the Doctor, who went into rapid convulsions. Jack revives with Martha and Reinette next to him. I was looking on in despair, wishing I could help Dad. Harry stopped zapping Dad, who now looked at least a hundred years old. Martha and Reinette went to Dad's side while I moved to Jack's.

"Doctor? I've got you," Martha said.

"Ah, she's a would be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison," Harry said. Martha's family was brought in with their wrists tied together with cable ties and guns to their backs.

"Come on, move," a guard said.

"Mum," Martha gasped.

"I'm sorry," Martha's mum sobbed. Martha tilted her head. I moved to climb the stairs so I was on the platform President Winters was previously on.

"The Toclafane. What are they? Who are they?" Dad asked.

"Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break."

"Is it time? Is it ready?"

"Is the machine singing?"

"Two minutes past. So, Earthings. Basically, er, end of the world. Here come the drums!" Harry yelled. Rogue Trader's song 'Voodoo Child' started playing over the sound system.

"_Here come the drums. Here come the drums. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child. Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm coming undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child. Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm coming undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child._" Harry took my hand and took me up the stairs to the main platform to look out the massive glass window. A lot of Toclafane were coming out of a tear in the sky.

"How many do you think?" Harry asked me.

"I...I don't know."

"Six billion. Down you go, kids!" Harry yelled, turning off the music. The spheres went down under the clouds and I couldn't say anything. "Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. A nice word, decimate. Remove one tenth of the population!"

"Valiant, this is Geneva. We're getting slaughtered down here. Valiant, report. Help us. For God's sake, help us! They're everywhere!" Reports in other languages started to come through but London's report was clearest. I saw Martha and Reinette leave with Jack's manipulator and I smiled softly.

"This is London, Valiant. This is London calling. What do we do? They're killing us! The Toclafane are all around. They're killing us." I walked down the stairs and wiped a few tears from my eyes when Harry wasn't looking, but everyone else was. I got to Dad and helped him up before bringing him up the stairs. Harry helped me about halfway up. We brought him to the window so he could see what was happening.

"And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good," Harry said. I left Dad with Harry while I left the room and went to find mine and Harry's room. When I found it, I quickly changed into pyjamas and crawled under the covers, crying silently while staring at the closed window which had a hologram of the night sky.

"Lucy?" Harry asked, entering the room. I stayed silent while tears silently ran down my cheeks. I felt the bed dip and he rolled me over so I was facing him. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I didn't know this part of your plan. And it's painful. I have friends down there. Good friends," I said shakily. Harry hugged me and I drifted off. What I had no idea about was what I would gain this coming year, I would gain so much. But lose so much more.


	21. Last of the Time Lords

_**AN- This is the big reveal guys. The reveal of the relation between River and Ella. I hope it's good. It's a bit rushed because I didn't know how to right it well plus I wanted to hurry up and get it out because I'm excited. But enjoy.**_

_**REMEMBER! Any questions are to go to my Tumblr blog: LetsAskEllaSmith**_

* * *

It had been three months since this all started. Three months since I had slept with Jack. Two months since I had last slept with Harry. Wondering why this is important? You'll see. I was currently on the flight deck and I was resting my head against the cool glass table. I was constantly sick and I had no idea why. Harry and I still called each other by the identity names. No idea why, maybe just habit.

"Lucy?" Harry asked me. I groaned. "Are you alright?"

"No. Sick," I mumbled.

"Then go back to bed," Harry told me. I nodded and stood up before walking off the deck to our room. I went to the bathroom first to get a cool washer before I spotted something under the sink. I bent down and opened the cabinet fully before spotting four pregnancy tests. My mind went crazy, thinking about sickness and stuff and I plopped down into a sitting position. I thought about it for a bit before taking two of the tests from the packaging and using them. And afterwards, I was pacing the bathroom for the longest two minutes of my life.

Finally, the two minutes ended and I looked at the result. I left them in the bathroom sink for Harry to find later, but for now, I was sitting in my spot on the bed with pillows propped up behind me. It was a few hours before Harry entered and went straight to the bathroom, only to come back out again a few seconds later.

"Are you...?"

"Apparently. If I'm being honest though Harry, I have no idea whose it is. Yours or Jack's. Don't be mad. Please don't be mad," I said.

"I'm not mad," Harry said. "If it is Jack's, then let us just say that you will be pregnant again pretty quickly." I stared at him and my mind was whirring. I would protest, but I knew Harry when he was angry and I didn't want to be the brunt of that.

"Okay," I quickly agreed. Harry grinned at me before skipping out of the room. I looked on in amusement at him skipping. I lied back in the pillows and I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

I was visiting Jack. I was allowed to visit him twice every month. I had started to show which gave away the fact it was Jack's child. I was terrified but I couldn't be happier.

"So, guess what I found out a few weeks ago?" I asked Jack.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," I said, blowing on my nails. "With your child, by the way."

"What!"

"Yeah, I know. Big shock, huh?"

"Once. We did it the once!"

"I know. Once is all it takes," I said. Jack had a look of pure shock, as if he was still processing the information. He was silent for a few minutes before a wide grin spread across his face, but was then replaced by sadness.

"I'm sorry I might not be there through the whole thing," Jack apologised. I shook my head.

"We have a lifetime to make more, Jack," I said to him. I realised what I said and I face-palmed. "I'm leaving now." Jack was laughing hysterically the whole time I was leaving. I then headed to the flight deck where Harry was staring out the window on the bridge. I went to Dad's little tent and sat down.

"Hey Dad," I grinned.

"Hello," Dad said. I took Dad's hand and he grasped on tightly.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Dad asked. I smiled at him before moving his hand to my stomach. He wouldn't be able to feel anything, but he would understand the sign of it.

"You're gonna be a grandpa," I whispered before dissolving into giggles.

"Oh, Ella. Congratualtions. I am a bit upset but I can't do anything. You are independent now," Dad said. I smiled at Dad before patting his cheek.

"You betcha. It's Jack's, by the way."

"Which means soon I should be expecting two?"

"Kind of. Within the next two years. Yeah," I said. I stood up and brushing some dust from my clothes. "I'm hungry. Talk later." I left the room, smiling at Dad.

-8-8-8-8-

_Five and a Half Months Later_

"Come on, Mrs Saxon, you can do this. Push!" The onboard doctor encouraged. I screamed in pain and then a cry echoed about the room. "Just one last push, Lucy. Come on!" I pushed again, squeezing hard on Jack's hands. He had been let out of the prison room until an hour after the baby was born.

"You did it, Mrs Saxon. You did it," the doctor said. I sighed in relief and fell back into the pillows on the bed. "Congratulations. It's a beautiful baby girl." I started to cry and after my baby girl was washed, put in a lilac blanket and placed in my arms. She was wriggling about a bit, but when she opened her eyes, she showed me beautiful green eyes with a few flecks of blue. She had a tuft of red hair on her head.

"She looks just like you," Jack smiled. I stroked the baby's face and she reached out and tugged on my hair.

"Amelia," I said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Her name. Amelia. Amelia Jessica Harkness," I said. I looked up at Jack and he pecked my lips.

"I like it," Jack said. I smiled and looked back down at Amelia. I felt her chest and felt only one heart, but it was beating extra fast.

"She's part human, part Time Lord," I said.

"I don't care," Jack said. We stayed like that for an hour before Jack had to go back to his prison. I had cleaned up a bit in that hour, of course. I let Jack hold her for most of the hour due to him not going to be able to see her much. I stood up after he left and walked out to the flight deck. Harry was sitting at the table with Dad in a wheelchair. I sat on a wheelie chair and rolled over to Dad.

"Hey Dad," I said tiredly.

"Ella," Dad greeted. He caught sight of the little bundle in my arms and his eyes lit up. "Is that my grandchild?"

"Yeah. Amelia Jessica Harkness," I said. I handed her to Dad and I yawned.

"You tired?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"Then go to sleep."

"No. I need to show her to everyone first," I said. "I have two hours until I pass out from exhaustion. Trust me."

"Alright," Dad sighed. He held Amelia for a bit before I took her back and scooted over to Harry.

"Yeah?" Harry asked. I placed Amelia in his arms and he looked at her in shock and wonder. "What's her name?"

"Amelia Jessica Harkness. Saxon if it were to go public. Don't want to destroy your reputation," I said.

"Nice name. Very fairytale," Harry said.

"Good. Everyone needs a good fairytale," I smiled. I took Amelia back and stood up. "I'll be in our room." I walked off and down the halls until I reached Harry's and my room. There was a little crib in the corner with a mobile of the TARDIS and various other bits and pieces. I placed Amelia in the crib and I stood beside it. I heard a familiar sound behind me and I turned to see River. I smiled at her as she joined me next to the crib.

"She's beautiful," River said. I sighed.

"She is a beauty, isn't she? She's gonna break so many hearts when she's older," I laughed.

"What's her name?"

"Amelia Jessica Harkness," I answered. River froze before a wide smile crossed her face. It was a smile that said 'I know something you don't know'.

"Very fairytale," River commented.

"Harry said that too," I remarked. We were silent for a few moments. "River, would you like to be godmother?"

"What a stupid question, Ella. Of course," River laughed. Her manipulator beeped and I sighed.

"You have to go back," I stated.

"Yeah. Stormcage is waiting," River grinned.

"How the hell did you get yourself into Stormcage anyway?"

"You'll find out in a few years." River then disappeared in a flash. I saw that Amelia was asleep and I went to bed as well, asleep almost the moment I closed my eyes.

* * *

_Two Months After Amelia's Birth_

"Pregnant yet?" Jack asked me when I walked into the room.

"Not that I know of. Doesn't stop him from trying," I said.

"Shame," Jack said sarcastically. I snorted and sat down. Amelia was asleep in my arms. She hadn't grown much, but since she's part Time Lord, she develops the tiniest bit faster than humans. She can crawl already, and boy can she go far.

"She can crawl now. She is like a Weeping Angel. There one second then the next she's somewhere else," I said.

"Sounds like what our kid would do," Jack chuckled.

"It does, doesn't it?" I laughed. We both laughed and Amelia stirred in my arms and we immediately quietened down.

* * *

_A Year After Martha and Reinette Left_

I had just found out I was pregnant again, and this time I knew for sure it was Harry's. I was in the flight deck in a shiny red dress with Amelia in the tent with Dad. I was just standing around ;looking pretty' as Harry now said. I had a few scratches on my face and a black eye.

"Citizens rejoice. Your lord and master stands on high, playing track three." Harry entered the flight deck and started dancing to I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters. He came up to me and kissed me and he took my hands and we had a small dance together. He spun me away and a look of disgust took over my face when I looked away.

"_I can't decide whether you should live or die. Though you'll probably go to Heaven, please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride. Oh, I could throw you in a lake or feed you poisoned birthday cake. I won't deny I'm going to miss you when you're gone._" Francine served tea and Harry took a sip before pouring it out. He dashed up the stairs and started ringing a ships bell and Dad crawled out of his straw-strewn tent with Amelia. I took Amelia from him and played with her while Harry forced Dad into a wheelchair and took him for a push around the deck. "_Oh, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping, that's why I can't decide whether you should live or die. Oh you'll probably go to Heaven, please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride._"

"It's ready to rise, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire. It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything? Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they, those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones and Reinette Poisson has come back home. Now why would she do that?" Harry asked Dad. Amelia had grown quite a bit and she had a full head of ginger hair. Short, but adorable.

"Leave them alone," Dad said hoarsely.

"But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?"

"I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is."

"Oh no, you don't!" Harry pushed Dad's wheelchair away and he crashed into a wall

"_Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice._"

"Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in twenty four hours," Harry yelled. I sat down on a wheelie chair and held a drowsy Amelia to my chest. Harry left the flight deck and I sighed in relief. I liked Harry, until I discovered what the Toclafane where. At 14:58, Harry entered the flight deck again.

"Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous. Tanya, when we go to the stars, I'm going to take you to the Catriga Nova. Whirlpools of gold. You two should get to know each other. That might be fun." I scowled at him before looking out the window.

"_Condition red._"

"What the hell?" Harry asked. I turned around to look at everyone.

"_Repeat, condition red._" Francine threw Harry's jacket to Tish, who gave it to Dad who took the laser screwdriver from the pocket and pointed it at Harry.

"Oh, I see," Harry said.

"I told you. I have one thing to say," Dad growled. Harry laughed as Dad tried to get the laser screwdriver to work.

"Isomorphic controls," Harry smirked. He took the screwdriver from Dad and punched him, sending him to the ground. I let out a gasp in shock. "Which means they only work for me. Like this." He sent a beam at Francine and it nicked her arm slightly. "Say sorry!"

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

"Mum!" Tish yelled, running over to her.

"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha? Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away," Harry ordered.

"Move. Come on," a guard said.

"Okay. Gotcha." Harry helped Dad into a chair as Tish and Francine are taken away. "Oh boy. There you go, Gramps. Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single handed. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah, me."

"I just need you to listen," Dad tried.

"No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time, it's a message for Miss Jones and Miss Poisson," Harry smirked. He got a camera ready and I stood in the corner.

"My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope. But I ask you... How much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf. Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. But what if it showed? What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?" Harry retuned his screwdriver and he zapped Dad. Dad convulsed and shrunk down until he was a lump under clothing. "Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down the years. Doctor." A tiny creature with big eyes, rather Gollum-like, peered out from the otherwise empty clothes and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Received and understood, Miss Jones? Miss Poisson?" He cut off the broadcast and I immediately slapped him as hard as I could with one hand while balancing Amelia with the other. I then stomped off to my chair in the corner and sat down. Amelia had woken from the commotion and crying loudly. I bounced her and she gurgled a bit, calming down.

"Bouncy baby. Bouncy baby. Bounce, bounce, bounce," I sang. Amelia laughed loudly and tugged on my hair. "That's a girl!"

"Lucy! With me!" Harry ordered. I sighed before standing up and following Harry. We literally just walked around the Valiant before returning. "Tomorrow, they launch. We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. It's kind of scary."

"Then stop," Dad said.

"Once the Empire is established, and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then it stops. The drumming. The never ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me."

"It's only you."

"Good." A sphere then entered the room and I looked at it sadly.

"Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise, never to fall."

"You see? I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful. After all, you love them so very, very much. I went back to Utopia. You know what I saw? Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart, and I thought, there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever. And it's all your fault. You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark. All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. They cannibalised themselves."

"We made ourselves so pretty," the sphere piped up.

"Regressing into children. But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them. My masterpiece, Doctor. A living TARDIS, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."

"But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe," Dad said.

"I'm a Time Lord. I have that right."

"But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?"

"We come backwards in time all to build a brand new empire lasting one hundred trillion years," the sphere said.

"With me as their master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor?" Harry said. "Human race, greatest monsters of them all. Night, then." Harry lead me and Amelia out and the sphere followed. The sphere split off from us halfway to our room and Harry and I continued. As soon as we reached our room, I placed Amelia on the bed and I quickly changed into pyjamas before crawling into the bed with Amelia, who tugged on my hair sleepily. She loved her sleep. Amelia and I fell asleep and I was woken again when someone called Harry. I fell asleep again and was woken a few hours later. I just put on a cardigan since I couldn't be bothered to get changed. I walked out to the flight deck to find Clive, Tish, Francine and Jack there. My hair was a mess and Amelia was sleeping on my shoulder.

"What do you want, Harry?" I asked sleepily. Harry dragged me up the stairs to the bridge and I scowled. Amelia yawned and blinked sleepily before looking at me and laughing.

"Keep her quiet," Harry said loudly.

"Amelia can do whatever she goddamn wants," I snapped back. I looked at Jack and I sent him a silent plea.

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe," Harry said. Some guards led Martha and Reinette in and my eyes widened in surprise. "Your teleport device, in case you thought I'd forgotten." Reinette chucked the manipulator to Harry. "And now, kneel. Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?"

"The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!" A man replied over the comm.

"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down. I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?" Harry asked loudly.

"We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice."

"At zero, to mark this day, the children Martha Jones and Reinette Poisson, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No? Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. These one's are useless. Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward..." Martha and Reinette laughed quietly. "What. What's so funny?"

"A gun," Reinette said simply.

"What about it?"

"A gun in four parts?" Martha asked.

"Yes, and I destroyed it."

"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you really believe that?" Reinette asked.

"What do you mean?"

"As if I would ask them to kill," Dad growled, gripping the bars of his cage.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got them exactly where I want them," Harry smirked.

"But we knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get us here at the right time," Martha said.

"Oh, but you're still going to die."

"Don't you want to know what we were doing, travelling the world?" Martha asked.

"Tell me."

"We told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. We did just what the Doctor said. We went across the continents all on our own. And everywhere we went, we found the people, and we told them our story," Reinette explained. "We told them about the Doctor. And we told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."

"Faith and hope? Is that all?"

"No, because we gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said," Martha said, standing up with Reinette. "We told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time..."

"Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?"

"...right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites." Harry's face fell and I smirked.

"What?"

"The Archangel Network," Jack smirked.

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is Doctor," Reinette grinned. The timer hit zero and Dad and his cage starts to glow.

"Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't."

"Doctor. Doctor."

"Doctor."

"Don't," Harry yelled.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor," the people around the world said through the comm.

"Stop this right now. Stop it!"

"Doctor," I whispered.

"Doctor."

"Doctor."

"Doctor." Dad gradually went back to his previous old person form and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked down at Amelia and saw her entranced by the glowing.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices," Dad said in his normal voice.

"I order you to stop!" Harry yelled.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor."

"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking," Dad said, now back to his normal youthful self. Reinette, Martha, Jack and I laughed. "Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this." Martha ran to Francine and Tish for a group hug. I dashed down the stairs and past Harry and into Reinette's arms.

"No!" Harry yelled. He fired the laser screwdriver at Dad, but the energy field was still around him and it doesn't get through, protecting Dad like a shield.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Then I'll kill them." Dad stretched out his hand and the screwdriver flew from Harry's hand. "You can't do this. You can't do it. It's not fair!"

"And you know what happens now." Dad started to float towards Harry who backed down the stairs.

"No! No! No! No!"

"You wouldn't listen."

"No!"

"Because you know what I'm going to say."

"No." Harry curled into a ball in the corner and Dad wrapped his arms around him, the glow gone.

"I forgive you."

"My children."

"Captain, the paradox machine!" Dad yelled.

"You men, with me! You stay here," Jack said to us. I saw Harry activating the manipulator.

"Dad!" I yelled. Dad quickly grabbed on.

"No!" Dad yelled before disappearing.

"We've all six billion spheres heading right for us," Martha said, looking out the window.

"Who is this?" Reinette asked.

"Amelia. Amelia Jessica Harkness. My daughter," I told Reinette. I looked out the window and saw all the spheres disappear and the ship shook. Papers were flying everywhere and everyone thrown around. Reinette gets thrown into Dad's arms. That's when I noticed him and Harry were back.

"Everyone get down! Time is reversing!" Dad yelled. I sat in the corner and held onto Amelia, who seemed to be enjoying the shaking. She was having the time of her life. The shaking stopped and Amelia pouted. "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning."

"_This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated,_" a man on the comm said.

"Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was," Dad said.

"What about the spheres?" Martha asked.

"Trapped at the end of the universe," Reinette grinned.

"But I can remember it," Francine exclaimed.

"We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know. Oh, hello. You must be Mister Jones. We haven't actually met," Dad said, shaking Clive's hand. Harry ran for the door just as Jack was coming in.

"Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party. Cuffs. So, what do we do with this one?" Jack asked.

"We kill him," Clive said.

"We execute him," Tish agreed.

"No, that's not the solution," Dad said. Francine aimed a pistol at Harry. Reinette took Amelia from me to properly introduce herself.

"Oh, I think so. Because all those things, they still happened because of him. I saw them," Francine said.

"Go on. Do it," Harry challenged.

"Francine, you're better than him," Dad said. Dad got Francine to lower the gun and he hugged her before handing her off to Martha. I discreetly ducked down and got the gun before moving the the corner.

"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?" Harry asked.

"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord left in existence," Dad answered.

"Yeah, but you can't trust him," Jack stated, walking over to Dad.

"No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS."

"You mean you're just going to keep me?" Harry asked.

"Mmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for," Dad said. I raised the gun and pulled the trigger, shocking everyone. Jack rushed over to me and took my hands.

"Put it down, Ella. Put it down. There we go," Jack said, taking the pistol from my grip. Tears were running down my face. Jack placed the gun down before pulling me to his chest where I openly sobbed, letting out months of anger, pain, and sadness in one go. I was still crying silently when I turned to watch Dad, Jack's arm around my shoulder.

"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on," Dad begged.

"And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?" Harry asked. I bet I should call him the Master now.

"You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons. Remember the Axons? And the Daleks. We're the only three left. There's no one else. Regenerate!" Dad yelled.

"How about that. I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" The Master asked. His eyes fluttered shut and I closed my eyes tightly.

"No!" Dad screamed. It was agonising. I walked up behind him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," I whispered brokenly. "Daddy, I'm so, so sorry." I let out a choked sob before burying my head in my hands and Dad quickly stood up and hugged me.

"Ella, I'm sorry. He deserved it for what he did to you," Dad whispered. I nodded and cried loudly. I heard faint footsteps behind us and someone tap my shoulder. I turned away from Dad's shoulder to see Reinette holding Amelia.

"She wants you," Reinette whispered. I took Amelia from Reinette and Amelia instantly wiped at my tears. She gurgled and I laughed brokenly.

"I still love you, Amelia. I will always love you," I whispered, bouncing Amelia from side to side. Amelia got a hold of my hair and tugged before laughing happily. I kissed her forehead and Amelia tried to climb up me and gave me a slobbery kiss on the cheek. I laughed loudly, wiping at my tears with my free hand.

"We should go," Dad said, touching my shoulder. I nodded and I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked up to see Jack and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was offered to go to the Master's funeral but I declined. I passed Amelia to Reinette and I walked off to my bedroom with Jack to sleep. When I woke, I walked out to the console room to find Martha, Reinette, Dad and a furious Jack. I noticed no Amelia.

"Where is Amelia?" I asked. Jack crossed his arms, glaring at Dad.

"I...I sent her away to live with humans. I left a note in Amelia's head for when she turns twenty two who her true parents are. She's in Scotland. Not saying when," Dad said. I screamed in anger.

"You had no right! That is my daughter! My responsibility! You had no right!" I screamed, hitting Dad's chest over and over.

"You have another baby to care for in a few months," Dad protested. I stopped.

"Yeah, but Amelia is my firstborn. I want her back," I said angrily.

"You can't. It's too late. I'm sorry," Dad said. I growled but Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and I calmed down a bit. Anger was still bubbling under the surface though. The TARDIS landed and we exited to be back in Roald Dahl Plass. We found some railings and leaned against them.

"Time was, every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you," Martha said.

"Good," Dad said.

"Back to work," Jack said, ducking through the railings.

"I really don't mind, though. Come with me," Dad said. My eyes lit up slightly and I looked at Jack.

"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the year that never was, and I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility," Jack said. The light in my eyes dimmed.

"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that," Dad said. Dad got hold of Jack's hand and exposed the vortex manipulator on his wrist.

"Hey, I need that," Jack exclaimed.

"I can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport. You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologise," Dad said. He sonicked Jack's manipulator and it was now rendered almost completely useless.

"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?" Jack asked.

"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack," Dad said cheerfully. Jack laughed.

"Been called that before." Jack saluted us and called us by titles. "Sir. Ma'am. Ma'am. Pixie." I groaned while the others laughed. "But I keep wondering. What about aging? Because I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?" Jack asked. I snorted.

"You know something!" Reinette exclaimed.

"Of course I do. But I think that will unravel in a minute," I grinned.

"I really don't know, Jack," Dad said, shaking his head.

"Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid living on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me. Hmm. I'll see you," Jack said. He kissed me for a minute before running off towards where I assume Torchwood's secret entrance is.

"No," Reinette gasped.

"It can't be," Martha denied.

"No. Definitely not. No. No," Dad said.

"Oh, yes. How do you think I found out?" I asked, smirking.

"Really! No!" Reinette exclaimed. I grinned.

"Yep. He told me. Before he died. That's why I was so upset," I said. My eyes followed Jack who had slowed to a walk.

"You can go with him," Dad said after a few minutes. I looked up at Dad.

"Really?" I asked.

"Go on! Be careful though. You are pregnant. Again. Geez. You really are growing up," Dad said. I hugged Dad and he hugged me back too.

"Thank you. I love you, Dad," I whispered.

"I love you, too, Ella," Dad said. I broke from him before ducking through the bars and running off after Jack. When I reached within fifty metres of him, I yelled out.

"Jack!" I yelled. He turned around as I slammed into him.

"Ella?"

"I'm coming with you," I grinned. I took Jack's hand and we walked off towards the bay.

"I hoped so. Took you a bit," Jack said.

"I needed to finish things up a bit," I said.

"Saying goodbye?"

"More like 'see you later'," I said. "I don't do goodbyes." Jack grinned before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and walking off. Then I remembered. "I just realised. I'm still in my pyjamas." Jack burst out laughing and we walked off towards the Torchwood hub. At least, I assumed. He took me to a clothing store instead. I could now freely go as Ella Smith. I had my Captain back, and the only reason I would take on Harkness as a last name again is if we got married. We bought me an entire wardrobe and when I slipped my hand inside my cardigan pocket, instead of finding my laser spanner, I found a sonic screwdriver with built in laser. I tried it out and the tip turned purple and I grinned. We bought me maternity clothes as well before heading to Jack's home.

Home. For me, that was wherever Jack was.


End file.
